LAS ALAS DEL CISNE
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: La vida puede darte las mayores alegrías, aquellas jamás imaginadas; los mejores momentos, las más grandes dichas... pero de igual forma puede darte grandes golpes, los momentos más tristes y las más grandes desilusiones. UN DRAMA SALIDO DE MI ALOCADA CABEZA DE LA SÓLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN, LA IDEA ORIGINAL ES PROPIEDAD DE TELEVISA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.
1. PREFACIO

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

PREFACIO

Hoy desgraciadamente volvía a amanecer.

Con pesar me levanté a seguir con esta blasfemia que se hacía llamar vida, no encontraba sentido a continuar respirando si no había motivo. La vida, no, rectifico…, _mi_ vida era una mierda, la absurda continuación de una historia que debió terminar mucho tiempo atrás.

¡Maldita sea!, mi madre entró de nuevo mientras yo dormía; ella y su absurda manía de correr las cortinas y abrir las ventanas. Cuando me acerco para encerrarme de nuevo en mi miseria personal, alcanzo a escuchar el alegre cantar de las aves, como si estuvieran regodeándose de su felicidad en mi cara; por si fuera poco, un par de pájaros marrones alzan el vuelo y pasan muy cerca de la ventana, presumiendo sus alas, hermosas como las que me fueron arrancadas.

Alas. Extiendan sus alas y vuelen…, ustedes que pueden.

Ya que tengo mi lúgubre encierro tal y como me gusta, enciendo el primer cigarro del día y sirvo la primer copa. "¡Salud!", brindo al aire una y otra vez.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ingerí alimentos? ¿Hace cuánto que no me quito estas mugrientas prendas? ¡Demonios! ¿Ya se acabaron los cigarros?

Una risa histérica escapa de mis labios, suena como el amago de un sonido distante que algún día significó felicidad.

¿Por qué me tocó esto a mí? ¿Por qué?

Las calles se hicieron inmensas, los edificios conmensurables y las horas eternas desde aquel día. Todo por lo que un día soñé, mis metas, mi ilusión, mi pasión y mi sentido en ésta vida se habían esfumado por completo. Yo danzaba en nubes con sabor a gloria, estaba a un paso de obtener la fama, el reconocimiento internacional por el que tanto había trabajado, tendría todo lo que soñé, tantos años, prácticamente toda mi vida.

Nada valía ahora.

Soy Isabella Swan y era un cisne, el más hermoso de todo el lugar; mis padres, mi hermano, mis compañeras y maestras; todos me admiraban, adulaban mi estilo, mi soltura y mi naturalidad. Ahora no era ni la sombra de aquello, ya no había más cisne, me habían arrancado las alas de raíz y no era más que un ave horrible y sin gracia. Sin un propósito ni un fin.

Ahora sólo soy Isabella, el burdo bufón del cisne Swan.

No soy nada.

**Por: VickoTeamEC**

**Antes que nada quisiera dedicar esta nueva historia a mi princesita bella! que, aunque me adelanté unas horas, está de cumpleaños! Un añito más para esa personita maravillosa que ha venido a llenar de felicidad mi vida! Gracias por todo y que vengan muchos más. Te amu mi corazón! FELICIDADES!**

**De seguro habrá quienes digan "yo vi eso en un programa" y sí, esta historia es una adaptación al capitulo de un programa televisivo, por lo tanto la idea original es propiedad de la casa productora TELEVISA.**

**Esto sólo es el inicio, espero tenerles la actualización lo más pronto posible, estoy de graduación y estaré un par de días de juerga... así que, no prometo fechas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo! Besos de bombón!**


	2. 1: THE BIRTH OF A SWAN

.

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

CAPÍTULO 1

.

.

Reneé conducía emocionada hacia su casa, repasando los planes que tenía para ese verano. Sonrió pensando que era la mujer más feliz, su vida se encontraba en un momento culmen; tenía estabilidad económica, su marido la amaba con locura; su hijo era un irreverente niño de diez años que alegraba sus días con sus travesuras y ocurrencias; su pequeña princesa de cinco añitos era la luz que iluminaba los ojos de su hijo, de su marido y de ella.

Ya que Emmett, su hijo, se iría todo el verano a un campamento; había decidió inscribir a su pequeña a clases de ballet.

Llegó a casa dando brincos de alegría, como si la sorpresa fuera para ella.

— ¡Bella! ¡Cariño, ven aquí! — llamó a gritos dese la sala.

— ¡Mami! — chilló la pequeña emocionada, que entró corriendo al encuentro con su madre—. ¿Por qué no me abrazas? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño adorablemente, ella había llegado con ímpetu a abrazar a su mamá, pero ésta no le correspondió, dejó sus manos a su espalda.

—Princesa, da un paso hacia atrás y cierra los ojos— pidió con una enorme sonrisa. No había nada mejor que ver los ojitos de su pequeña brillando de emoción.

— ¿Sorpresa? — se aventuró a preguntar dando saltitos y pequeños aplausos.

—Sí, cariño, una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos— ya que su hija tapó sus ojitos con ambas manos puso frente a ella el esponjoso vestido rosado—. Listo, puedes abrirlos.

Isabella abrió sus ojitos y boca encantada con lo que había frente a ella. Alzó un dedito, apenas rozando la tela, deleitándose con la suavidad del tutú y la delicadeza de las cintas.

— ¡Es un vestido de princesa! — chilló emocionada. Reneé rió y se hincó frente a su hija para explicarle mejor.

—No, mi vida, es un tutú.

— ¿Un tutú? — preguntó Bella mortalmente confundida.

—Sí, tutú. Éste es un vestido especial para bailar ballet. Ya que tu hermano se va hoy de campamento, mañana tú comienzas con clases de ballet, así no te sientes tan solita mientras él no está.

— ¿Ballet? Mami, ¿yo puedo bailar eso?

—Para eso vas a tomar las clases, mi amor, para que aprendas a hacerlo— Bella hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?— preguntó asustada de que a Bella le desagradara la idea.

—Es que… éste vestido es muy bonito para bailar— se quejó, sintiendo lástima por el hermoso traje. Reneé rió por la curiosa ocurrencia de su hija.

—Amor, este es sólo un traje de ensayo. Los de gala son mucho más hermosos.

— ¿Más bonito que éste? — preguntó con su boquita muy abierta, sorprendida.

—Sí, más bonito. Si tienen una presentación al final del curso lo más probable es que uses uno— los ojitos de Bella se iluminaron—. ¿Qué te parece si te lo ponemos para ver qué tal te queda?

— ¡Sí! — chilló Bella brincando emocionada.

Poco después aparecieron de nuevo en la sala, ésta vez encontrándose con Emmett y Charlie, que cargaban pequeños leños para las fogatas del campamento; dejaron los trozos de madera a un lado y pusieron atención a la peculiar vestimenta de la pequeña.

— ¿Qué hace mi hermana con disfraz? — preguntó Emmett haciendo enrojecer de coraje a Bella.

— ¡No es disfraz! — defendió ella arrugando el entrecejo y dando un puntapié.

—Pero pareces hadita con tu disfraz de…

— ¡Que no es disfraz!— repitió pataleando ante la insistencia de su hermano.

—Hijo, tu hermana no está disfrazada— dijo Charlie sin poder evitar una risilla.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

—Emy, Belly está usando su traje nuevo de baile. Es un tutú de ballet— explicó Reneé con paciencia.

— ¿Bella en ballet? — preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Claro! No creerás que eres el único que puede tener actividades de verano, ¿verdad? — dijo Charlie con simpatía.

Emmett no quedó satisfecho de molestar a su hermanita, hasta tiempo después. Más tarde él y su papá se despidieron de Bella y Reneé y se fueron rumbo el campamento que los libraría del remolino que era Emmett, por lo menos lo que durara ese verano.

Al otro día Isabella llegó corriendo a casa, dejando atrás a su padre que había pasado a buscarla a la academia. Entró con una enorme sonrisa, sus pasitos apresurados hacían brincar la faldita de su tutú, buscó con desespero a su madre hasta que la encontró leyendo documentos de trabajo en su habitación.

— ¡Mami! — chilló emocionada.

—Hola, princesa— respondió Reneé con una enorme sonrisa, dejó los documentos de lado y extendió los brazos para recibir a su pequeña con un gran abrazo—. ¿Cómo te fue, cariño?

— ¡De maravilla! Hoy me enseñaron posturas básicas, ejercicios de calentamiento y los primeros pasos clásicos…— Reneé siguió la entretenida conversación con una enorme sonrisa.

Isabella detalló toda la clase con un brillo especial en sus ojitos, ahí fue cuando Reneé se dio cuenta que de ese verano resultaría algo maravilloso; no vio la inmensidad de ello hasta que fue testigo del empeño que ponía su pequeña hija en sus ensayos, lo dedicada y disciplinada que se volvió con sus ejercicios y lo radiante que lucía cuando le mostraba un nuevo paso.

Al final de verano prepararon una presentación final con un par de escenas del cascanueces, Bella consiguió el papel principal y lució un precioso traje con aplicaciones brillantes, tuvo una cita en el salón para que la peinaran con a una verdadera princesa y su papá le regaló un par de zapatillas de baile nuevas.

Reneé fue tras bambalinas minutos antes de la presentación para ayudar a su pequeña con cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, no pudo dar un paso más cuando la vio ensayando con pasión al lado de sus compañeritas, tenía un estilo hermoso que no había notado antes, la dejó sin palabras.

—Es única— dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Reneé volteó a verla—. Rachel Wood— se presentó ofreciéndole su mano.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Es la maestra de las niñas, ¿cierto? — dijo después de contestar al saludo con su mano.

—Sí. Permítame felicitarla por Isabella, ella ha sido la mejor alumna, la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias.

—Me atrevería a decir que su hija tiene un don, sólo mírela, la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve, su estilo, soltura, naturalidad…, como si hubiese nacido para hacer esto.

Tras esas palabras Reneé se despidió de la maestra con una enorme sonrisa y tomó u lugar al lado de Charlie para apreciar el espectáculo.

Sin lugar a dudas Isabella irradiaba hermosura por donde quiera que se le viera, sus alegres pasitos entusiastas eran perfectos, brillaba por sí sola eclipsando totalmente al resto de niñas.

Ese día muchos fueron testigos de un hecho que marcaría la vida de los Swan.

Ese día nació un cisne.

**Por: VickoTeamEC**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo bebé. Así fue como todo comenzó, con un simple curso de verano. **

**Espero su apoyo con éste nuevo proyecto**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Nos leemos pronto. Pueden agregarme a fb (Vicko TeamEc)**

**Besos de bombón**

**.**

**.**


	3. 2: DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT

.

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

CAPÍTULO 2

.

.

Isabella se plantó frente a la gran pared de espejo. Escrutó detenidamente su aspecto, observó la bola de cabello perfectamente acomodada en el tope de su cabeza, el pequeño mechón que insistía en salir de su lugar para caer sobre su rostro, su cara de concentración, sus hombros perfectamente alineados, sus brazos abiertos con gracia en perfecta posición y sus piernas firmes con los pies plantados sobre la duela. Esperó con respiración acompasada y profunda a que la canción empezara, la música comenzó a resonar entre las paredes del salón, ella no dejó de observar sus movimientos mientas se deslizaba al compás de las notas y lo que dictaban sus pies expertos.

En el reflejo estaba la misma convicción de siempre, el mismo incentivo: Broadway.

Desde pequeña tomaba a diario el mismo camino: desde su casa en Rodeo Drive, en Beverly Hills, hacia el oeste por el Santa Monica Boulevard (casi hasta llegar a Santa Mónica), ahí se encontraba _Elevé Ballet Academy (EBA)._

Aquel curso de verano a los cinco años decidió su futuro, supo en el instante en el que realizó su primera pirueta que quería hacer eso por el resto de su vida. Fue así como se propuso ser la más grande, el más hermoso cisne de ballet. Puso empeño y dedicación a cada lección, aprendió cada paso con perfección, siempre se esforzó al máximo, dando lo mejor de sí. No había alumna más consagrada que ella.

Desde que entró en la adolescencia decidió que dedicaría su vida al ballet, el día que llegó a sus oídos la pregunta _"¿Qué serás cuando seas grande?",_ ella contestó sin dudar:

—Bailarina de ballet en Broadway— la enorme sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos soñadores no dejaban cabida a la duda.

Era un alivio que sus padres la apoyaran en su decisión y no la forzaran a estudiar una carrera "normal", tal como lo hacía su hermano en la _UCLA Anderson School of Management._

Hacía años que se había propuesto entrar entre las filas de las más reconocidas firmas de Broadway y, ¿por qué no?, del afamado grupo de danza _Balletto_ de Inglaterra. Sabía que podría lograrlo.

Podía visualizarse en importantes presentaciones, tal vez no con el papel principal, pero sí entre las más destacadas; casi podía degustar el dulce y desdeñoso sabor a gloria. En cuanto a la fama, sabía que importaba; se lo habían corroborado las múltiples ocasiones en las que apareció en los tabloides del periódico, cuando adulaban a la bella intérprete de las más exquisitas danzas del EBA. Esas pequeñas apariciones "en público" y el reportaje que le hicieron de la escuela de arte de la UCLA, catapultaron su carrera un par de escalones más arriba, siendo Bella el punto de referencia de muchas y la candidata perfecta para ganar uno de los codiciados lugares en Broadway.

Su tiempo como alumna del EBA estaba por expirar, ya estaba en noveno grado y tendría que alzar el vuelo hacia una academia más especializada. EBA era reconocida por sus excelentes clases de ballet y la buena formación que daba a sus alumnos desde muy pequeños, años de experiencia la avalaban y alumnas como Isabella sólo hacían titilar el nombre de la academia con reconocimiento y buena fama.

Bella no perdió detalle de sus movimientos. La canción, aunque moderna para el ballet, fue interpretada con gracia. Se paró en puntas sólo como ella sabía hacerlo, giró en movimientos fluidos y limpios, sus piruetas eran dignas de envidiarse. Por supuesto, era la promesa a bailarina modelo; su nombre se estaba dando a conocer en medios de comunicación, era elogiada por los más duros críticos expertos de baile, definitivamente el ballet era su mundo perfecto.

Por más que lo pensara no había vuelta atrás, no podía visualizarse de otra forma. Por lo que decidió, rotundamente sí, eso era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. Quería pisar los más excelsos escenarios, conocer a las leyendas del ballet y codearse con las más famosas bailarinas.

Sí, ella realmente quería todo eso y más.

Para el final de su rutina hizo una espectacular pirueta, quedó de pie, con un brazo flexionado y el torso levemente inclinado: devant. Se sorprendió al escuchar unos atronadores aplausos inundando el lugar, se giró en un rápido movimiento y le regaló una resplandeciente sonrisa a su espectadora.

—Perfecto, supremo— dijo ella sin dejar de aplaudir.

—Gracias, maestra Wood— contestó Isabella sonriente, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Aún me sorprende que cada día mejores más tu técnica. Cada vez noto más perfeccionados tus pasos. Bella, cuando estás _en_ _pointe_ es más que perfecto..., tus giros, cada mínimo movimiento…, y podría seguir toda la tarde con elogios hacia ti.

—Gracias— contestó levemente roborada.

—De nada, Bella.

— ¿Qué hace tan tarde en la academia?

—Sé que si te pregunto lo mismo me dirás que ensayando— las dos rieron—. Quería ser la primera en felicitarte.

— ¿Felicitarme? — su maestra sonrió y asintió.

—Por medio de la academia has sido nominada para participar como protagonista en la XXI Obra Magistral Internacional que tendrá sede en Las Vegas— conforme Bella escuchaba las maravillosas palabras, su boca se iba abriendo de sorpresa hasta que soltó un grito de alegría y se abrazó con fuerza a su maestra.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Felicitaciones, pequeña. Te lo mereces— aduló su maestra sin dejar de abrazarla—. No puedo creer que aquella pequeña niñita a la que comencé a darle clases hace quince años ahora esté por aparecer en un evento tan importante. Porque estoy segura de que obtendrás ese puesto.

— ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! Tengo que contarle ahora mismo a mi mamá, a mi hermano…— comenzó a decir con rapidez por la emoción, haciendo reír a su maestra.

—Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

— ¡Por supuesto, mi niña! — buscó entre las cosas de su gran bolso—. Aquí está— le tendió una caja mediana y rectangular.

Bella quitó el lazo rosa y abrió con cuidado el paquete. Saltaron unas largas cintas satinadas de un precioso color rosado, las jaló y un par de puntas de ballet resplandecieron frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Son hermosas! Muchas gracias— abrazó de nuevo a su maestra.

—En cuanto a Emmett… no creo que tengas que hablarle— Bella la vio con mueca de duda—. Te está esperando afuera, lo vi fumando hace rato.

Isabella sonrió aún más, agradeció efusivamente una vez más y se preparó para salir. Corrió por los pasillos como cuando era niña, al otro lado de la puerta de cristal pudo ver a su hermano merodeando en la acera mientras hablaba por teléfono, se abalanzó con ímpetu hacia él, dejó caer su bolso justo antes de subirse a la espalda del fortachón de Emmett.

—Te dejo, tengo que irme— dijo colgando su celular—. ¡Belly! — saludó mientras se sacudía, tratando de sacarse a su hermana de la espalda.

Cuando por fin la hizo soltarse, la pasó al frente de él para darle un abrazo constrictor sólo como él sabía y llenarle el rostro de ruidosos besos mientras ella reía como niña.

—Hola, pequeña Belly— dijo después del entusiasta saludo inicial.

—Hola— respondió ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Se alzó, estirándose en puntillas, para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí— Emmett se agachó para tomar las cosas de Bella, las echó al asiento trasero de su _focus_ y le abrió la puerta a su hermana.

—Tengo noticias— canturreó Bella mientras encontraba una buena canción en el reproductor del auto.

—Yo también— canturreó de igual manera Emmett—. Tú primero.

—Soy una de las nominadas— hizo una pausa y se acomodó de lado para ver la cara que pondría su querido hermano—, a protagonizar en la ¡XXI Obra Magistral Internacional en Las Vegas!

— ¡Las Vegas, baby! Sé que lo lograrás— dijo él exultante en felicidad—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Belly— dijo él estirando su mano para entrelazarla amorosamente con la de su hermanita.

—Me muero por contarle a papá y mamá— Bella dio un par de brinquitos imaginando sus rostros.

—Creo que eso tendrá que esperar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tenemos que festejar! — Bella lo vio con atención—. Usted y yo, señorita, tenemos una fiesta.

— ¿Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada.

—Nah, sólo suena a que tú y yo vamos a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Santa Mónica. Oh, sí, lo olvidaba… atendiendo la fiesta que daré con mis amigos de la facultad.

—Tú lo has dicho, baby, _tus_ amigos. Para que veas que no soy mala, te acompañaré— Emmett sonrió y apretó ligeramente su mano alrededor de la de su hermana—. Pero sólo eso, Swan. Al siguiente día _tú_ te encargarás de _tus_ invitados y _tú_ te harás responsable del desorden.

— ¿Y tú qué?

— ¿Yo? — Emmett esperó paciente la respuesta de su hermana—. Tal vez vaya a la playa a tomar un poco de sol o salga a dar una vuelta en bicicleta por Ocean Front— contestó altanera.

—Belly…— rogó tratando de persuadirla para que accediera a ayudarlo al día siguiente con el aseo.

—No, la fiesta es tuya.

— ¡Pero celebro a mi hermanita!

—Podría ser, pero como acabo de darte la noticia…, no cuenta. Debías sorprenderme— contestó sonriendo victoriosa.

—Está bien— refunfuñó Emmett como niño pequeño.

Siguieron su camino por el Santa Mónica Boulevard, se detuvieron a comprar algo de comer y continuaron su viaje hasta que giraron a la izquierda en Ocean Avenue. Pasaron Hollister Avenue, donde Ocean Av. se convertía en Barnard Way, y siguieron hasta la esquina de Barnard y Ocean Park Boulevard.

Desde que Isabella alcanzó a ver el parque que daba frente a su casa deseó bajarse del coche, correr a través del pasto hasta la playa y hundir sus pies en el agua. Suspiró, caminó de la mano de Emmett hacia el interior de la casa y se prepararon para una interminable noche de fiesta.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los amigos de su hermano, entraron en ambiente rápidamente, la música resonaba en las paredes de la sala y los bailes no se hicieron esperar. Entre todos ellos había un interesante chico de ardientes ojos grises, cabello negro y sonrisa seductora; desde el momento en el que él y Bella conectaron sus miradas estuvieron casi seguros que esa noche algo pasaría, por lo menos esa ocasión.

— ¡Vamos al _Font_! — animó Jared, amigo de Emmett, mientras mecía en su mano un vaso con algún trago.

— ¿En dónde está eso? — preguntó Bella dejándose llevar por el abrazo del amigo de su hermano de lindos ojos grises.

— ¡Malibú! — chilló una chica rubia de la que Bella no recordaba el nombre.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Están locos! — dijo Bella con terror—. ¿No podemos dar la vuelta aquí?

—No seas aburrida, baby. Anda, vamos a dar la vuelta por Malibú— dijo Emmett pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Sí, baby, vamos— dijo el tipo que tenía al lado. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sólo Emmett la podía llamar así.

—Si te opones… ¡iremos hasta Oxnard! — amenazó Jared apuntándola con su vaso.

—Está bien— farfulló no muy convencida.

— ¡Gente, nos vamos al _Font_! — aulló Jared haciendo que todo mundo saliera como si hubiera amenaza de bomba en el interior de la casa Swan.

—Vámonos, baby— dijo Emmett tendiéndole la mano a Bella después de cerrar con seguro la puerta principal.

—Ella se va conmigo— murmuró el chico de ojos grises, atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó Emmett viéndola interrogante.

Ella miró la atractiva sonrisa, sonrió olvidándose por un momento del coraje que le hizo pasar Jared y volteó de nuevo hacia su hermano.

—Está bien, Emmett. Me voy con él— dijo lanzándole un beso, caminando al lado del chico.

Se subieron a un lindo mustang negro y arrancaron hacia una iluminada noche. La luna resplandecía sobre el mar, el agua lucía deliciosa aún en la distancia, desde que había llegado Bella apenas y había asomado la cabeza para admirar la vista.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó cuando se desviaron de la caravana de coches.

—Por bebidas, Bella. Al rato los alcanzamos, no te preocupes— ella le sonrió. ¿Qué podía pasarle? Él era amigo de su hermano, ¿no?

—A todo esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó Bella y el chico soltó una risita.

—Paul.

—Mucho gusto, Paul. ¿Por qué no te conocía?

—Sólo tengo un semestre en _Anderson_, hace relativamente poco que conozco a los chicos— dijo refiriéndose al grupo de amigos de Emmett.

—Con razón no te había visto.

—Entonces, espero que me veas más seguido— dijo sonriéndole como a ella ya comenzaba a gustarle.

—Esperemos.

Llegaron a una tienda de conveniencia, cargaron el maletero del auto con bebidas y partieron con rumbo a Malibú por Pacific Coast Highway. La música atronaba en los oídos de Bella, invitándola a moverse aún sujeta a su asiento por el cinturón, tomó un par de botellitas de vodka y para cuando llegaron al _Font,_ ella estaba totalmente animada.

El grupo de jóvenes se divertía a lo grande, el bar estaba en un local que daba justo al mar, en los intervalos de silencio musical se alcanzaba a escuchar de fondo el murmullo de las olas. Todos bailaban y reían al son de las canciones de moda. Era una noche espectacular. El local se puso a reventar en menos tiempo del que hubieran imaginado. Entre una cosa y otra Paul y Bella comenzaron a platicar y a alejarse.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bella? — ofreció seductor.

—Mojarme con el agua del mar— dijo entre ebria y despierta.

—Vamos entonces— respondió llevándola de la mano hacia el agua.

Antes de llegar aventaron sus zapatos a un lado y corrieron entre risas hasta que sus pies chocaron con las olas que se arremolinaron entre ellos. Como lo había predicho, el agua estaba deliciosa; Bella rió encantada y chapoteó con sus pies como una niña.

De repente se vio envuelta en los brazos de Paul, quien la giró y la miró endemoniadamente sexy. Sin despegar los ojos de la boca de Isabella se acercó hasta que la besó, llevando sus fuertes manos a la espalda de ella, acariciando el escote de su vestido. Una ola, que no tenía nada que ver con el agua bajo sus pies, la recorrió por completo, haciéndola jadear y desear. Enredó sus manos en el corto cabello de Paul, picándole en las palmas y acariciándolo sugestivamente; él llevó sus manos al trasero de Bella, alzándola en un fluido movimiento, haciéndola enredar sus piernas alrededor de él. Comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta que terminaron en un apartado y oscuro callejón.

Ella, recargada en una rasposa pared mientras Paul la embestía sobre la ropa, en uno de los momentos que se dieron un respiro, perdió la mirada en el mar mientras él besaba su cuello con desespero y acariciaba sus piernas, que habían quedado totalmente descubiertas al estar en esa posición.

— _¿Quiero esto?_ — se dijo a sí misma, recordando cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo sexo—. _No, no lo quiero_— se dijo con firmeza.

Se hizo hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, lo empujó con firmeza por los hombros y apartó el rostro cuando Paul hacía ademán de besarla de nuevo.

—No— él la miró arrugando el entrecejo—. No quiero, hoy no— ese "_hoy no_" le dio un poco de esperanza al chico.

Con un suspiro la dejó en el piso y se acomodó la ropa.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? — preguntó con paciencia.

— _¡Wow! No me ha insultado, ni ha salido corriendo_— pensó Bella—. Estoy cansada, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa? — preguntó haciendo una mueca de disculpa, esperando a que ahora sí explotara en su contra.

—Claro— dijo él tomándola de la mano—. Espera— dijo adelantándose, trotando a la playa, se agachó y tomó los zapatos de los dos—. Listo, vamos— dijo reanudando su marcha.

El camino silencioso terminó por agotar a Bella, ya era muy entrada la madrugada y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco.

—Bella…— escuchó que la llamaban a lo lejos.

— ¿Humm?

— ¿Las llaves? — preguntó Paul.

—En mi bolso— murmuró con voz pastosa.

Poco después se sintió en volandas, se acurrucó en el pecho de Paul y en suaves murmullos le indicó el camino hacia su habitación. La dejó en la cama, la metió bajo las mantas después de sacarle los zapatos y se recostó al otro lado de la cama.

—Gracias— susurró Bella.

—Para servirle, señorita— dijo él en voz baja y ronca.

Un par de minutos después Paul se estremeció, moviendo la cama y haciendo a Bella abrir los ojos de golpe.

—Metete bajo las mantas, morirás de frío— dijo despertando a Paul, por nada del mundo subiría la temperatura del Mini Split de su habitación.

—Hasta mañana— dijo él después de que Bella sintió sus puntapiés mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

— ¿De qué planeta eres? — preguntó ella entre susurros.

—Del planeta Tierra, ¿y usted?

—También— respondió para después acurrucarse junto a él.

¿Qué le traería a Isabella esa salida a Malibú?

.

.

.

**NOTAS:**

*** Ni idea quién pueda vivir en esa bella casa de Beverly Hills ni de Santa Mónoca, sólo las encontré y me parecieron dignas de los Swan.**

*** **_**Elevé Ballet Academy**_** existe, sí está en los ángeles y se dedica a dar clases de flamenco y pilates, además de ballet. Con mi imaginación sólo la cambiamos un poco más al oeste y más cerca de Santa Mónica. **

*** **_**Balletto**_** salió directamente de mi alocada cabeza, lo tomé de la etimología de la palabra "Ballet", en italiano "balletto", que significa danza (ballet).**

*** UCLA = University of California (Universidad de California). **

*** **_**UCLA Anderson School of Management,**_** es el área especializada en administración y ciencias económicas de la Universidad de California. **

***Devant es una posición de ballet, también se le conoce como **_**efface.**_

*** En pointe es el francés de "en puntas", como el nombre lo indica, se refiere a la posición de pararse en puntas.**

*** El evento de Las Vegas es totalmente ficticio.**

*** Puntas de ballet son las zapatillas especiales que se usan para bailar.**

*** _Font _fue el nombre que se me ocurrió después de recorrer cibernéticamente Malibú por el Pacific Coast Highway.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por: VickoTeamEC**

**Hola por acá! ya sé que me pasé de notas pero las creí necesarias.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Díganme, por favor! **

**Wiiiiiiiii! logré actualizar rapidito! y mucho tiene que ver que ustedes hayan entrado a leer a mi bebé más pequeño.**

**GRACIAS! Vamos por la siguiente meta! **

**Nos estamos leyendo, mis corazones. **

**BESOS DE BOMBÓN!**

**.**

**.**


	4. 3: HAPPINESS AFFAIRS

.

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

CAPÍTULO 3

.

.

Isabella escuchó un gemido ronco al otro lado de la cama, apretó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— _¿Qué pasó anoche?_— se preguntó mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Reconoció su habitación, suspiró profundamente y trató de recordar—. _¿Cuáles de las cosas que hay en mi cabeza son realidad y cuáles no?_ — se preguntó en un intento de poner sus ideas en orden.

Detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un murmullo ininteligible, como alguien que habla en sueños, eso definitivamente era real. Se giró lentamente, sin saber qué encontraría, ¿Emmett se habría quedado sin lugar en donde dormir?

— ¿Paul? — susurró cuando vio al chico plácidamente dormido, totalmente repantigado a su lado.

Haciendo memoria recordó las botellitas de camino a Malibú, las interminables canciones que bailó, las bebidas, la playa, el agua, los besos… ¡los besos! Bella se cubrió la boca, escondiendo su sonrisa tonta y parte del sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas. Le dio una mirada de ternura al "_bello durmiente" _que tenía al lado, se puso de pie cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, tomó una muda de ropa y se metió al baño. Mientras el agua corría por su piel dejó que su mente se relajara, mostrándole la _película_ de lo sucedido la noche anterior, en todo momento sonrió como boba, ¿quién lo diría?, al final de cuentas se había divertido como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Se enfundó en el pants azul de dos piezas que había elegido, cepilló su cabello, humectó su piel y se lavó los dientes con calma.

Entró a su habitación justo cuando Paul se removía, a punto de despertar; se acercó, tomó una cajita de chicles que tenía en uno de los burós y se sentó a un lado de él.

—Buenos días— murmuró Bella sonriente.

—Buenos…— Bella aprovechó que él había abierto la boca para poner dos pastillitas de chicle de menta en su lengua—. Buenos días— contestó él con una risita.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien… aunque pude morir de hipotermia— acusó Paul haciendo reír a Bella.

—Lo siento, trato de evitar el calor lo más que puedo— dijo pícara, mordiendo su labio casi inconscientemente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Ajá.

— ¿Cualquier tipo?

—Cualquiera— sonrió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Paul la tomó de la cintura, la jaló hasta que la hizo caer sobre él; entre risas, Bella se acomodó hasta quedar a horcadas sobre él. Continuaron por un momento con palabras y _jueguitos_ que los hacían soltar risitas tontas, hasta que al final Bella terminó inclinándose hasta juntar sus labios con los de él, el beso que comenzó sin nada del otro mundo, comenzó a intensificarse de a poco, llegando al punto en el que gemían levemente, sintiendo la tela de las mantas totalmente estorbosa y un calor diferente al clima consumiéndolos. Dos rápidos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, un segundo después Emmett entró con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Mira, baby, Rose hizo el…— el rostro de Emmett se congeló al ver la _escenita_ que tenía frente a él—, desayuno— terminó de decir en un susurro.

Bella rodó a un lado y Paul se sentó en un movimiento igual de brusco que el de ella, miraron cómo la ira de Emmett se dispersaba por su cuerpo, enrojeciendo sus brazos, su cuello y su rostro. La bandeja con el desayuno de Bella cayó de sus manos, dejándolas en dos firmes y tensos puños, comenzó a bufar como toro embravecido y sus dientes rechinaron de rabia.

— ¡Isabella Swan! — gritó Emmett a todo pulmón—. ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hace éste imbécil metido en _tu _cama!?

—Cálmate, Emmett— pidió Bella asustada, nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido.

— ¿¡Me vas a decir que jugaban damas chinas!?

—No seas sarcástico y deja que te explique— dijo Bella sentándose con cautela, como si calculara los movimientos de su hermano.

—Hermano, escucha…— trató de intervenir Paul. La sola mención de aquel adjetivo hizo reventar a Emmett.

Él se abalanzó sobre Paul, lo jaló de la camisa y lo sacó de la cama de su hermanita a empujones; tomó los zapatos que descansaban al lado de la cama y lo golpeó con ellos mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación. Entre los gritos de protesta de Bella, los gritos enfurecidos de Emmett y las mil y un disculpas de Paul; fue como pasaron por el comedor, llamando la atención de los amigos de Emmett que se habían quedado a pasar la noche. Emmett llevó a su _amigo_ hasta su coche, mientras Paul trataba de excusarse, Emmett aventó uno de los zapatos en su dirección, Paul apenas lo esquivó antes de que se estrellara contra su cabeza; luego Emmett lanzó el otro, rozándole un brazo. Paul no tuvo otro remedio más que tomar sus zapatos, subirse a su auto y marcharse de ahí.

Emmett y Bella lo vieron alejarse, luego él dio un largo suspiro y se giró a enfrentar a su hermana.

— ¿Ya estás contento? — preguntó Bella conteniendo sus lágrimas—. Me has dejado en ridículo enfrente de todos tus amigos— dijo entre dientes.

Sin decir más, Bella se metió corriendo a la casa, subió a su habitación, tomó su teléfono celular, una liga para el cabello, un par de billetes y caminó a paso firme hacia afuera. Con todo el orgullo que logró reunir pasó de largo las miradas estupefactas y el silencio sepulcral de la primera planta, sintió la voz de su hermano a su espalda, pero no se detuvo.

—Bella— llamó él tomándola por un brazo.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? No me importa tu vida amorosa, pero… ¡Dios! ¡Es nuestra casa!

—Para el sermón, Emmett. No era la forma. ¡Ya suéltame! — dijo retorciéndose para zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

—Espera, baby…

— ¡Que me sueltes! — exigió cuando sintió la mano de Emmett sobre su hombro—. ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme así!

Corrió alejándose de la casa, sin saber a dónde ir, sin rumbo fijo, sin un propósito, ni un fin. Dejó que el nudo en su interior se desahogara con un llanto duro y fluido; vagó por tiempo indefinido y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para socializar entró a una tienda de música que no había notado antes. Se paseó por los pasillos, escuchó un par de canciones y al final decidió comprar un par de acetatos de _Patsy Cline _que llamaron su atención. Cuando estaba en la fila para pagar su celular vibró de nuevo, suspiró, imaginando que tal vez sería Emmett y contestó sin fijarse en el número.

— ¿Sí? — dijo con cansancio.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Por qué no contestabas? — preguntó la amorosa voz de su madre.

—Oh, ¡hola, mami! Lo siento, estaba en la playa y no lo escuché— mintió patéticamente.

—Sólo quería avisarte que estamos por llegar a Santa Mónica, compramos algunas cosas para comer y como Emmett me dijo que no estabas… quise asegurarme de que estarás en casa para comprar tu postre favorito— Bella sonrió.

—Sí, mami, ahí estaré.

—Perfecto. Y… ¿dóndes estás, cariño? Claro, si se puede saber.

—Comprando unos discos. No te preocupes, mamá, estaré ahí a tiempo.

—Te esperamos, princesa. Un beso.

—Adiós— dijo y colgó.

No se había dado cuenta lo lejos que había ido hasta que tomó el camino de regreso.

Cuando por fin logró atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, se dio tiempo para un respiro, había explotado como una bomba de sentimiento, había caminado pensando en todo y nada. No era sólo el asunto con Paul, eran sus inseguridades y su miedo al futuro. La incertidumbre del mañana, que de repente la atacó, llenándola de un infundado temor.

Un agradable aroma llegó a ella desde la cocina, haciendo a su estómago rugir en protesta a tantas horas sin alimento. Saludó con entusiasmo a sus padres, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano. Entre una conversación y otra les contó la buena noticia sobre el evento en Las Vegas, cosa que causó la alegría de los señores Swan y un par de brindis como festejo.

Terminó de ayudar con lo poco que se había ensuciado y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Reneé entro poco tiempo después, despabilando a Bella del estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que estaba mientras escuchaba sus discos nuevos, acostada en su cama.

—Hola, cariño— saludó Reneé, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Hola.

— ¿Pasa algo con Emmett? — preguntó amorosamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Nada malo— dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

—Los vi muy extraños allá abajo.

—No te preocupes, mami, nosotros nos arreglamos. No es nada grave.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Hija, teníamos pensado hacer un picnic en la playa, nadar un rato, caminar por ahí…

—Vayan ustedes— dijo Bella con una sonrisa sincera.

—Pero… Bella…

—En serio, mami, vayan ustedes. Estoy muy cansada por la caminata que hice.

— ¿Estás segura de que sólo es eso?

—Totalmente.

Guardaron silencio un minuto mientras ambas prestaban atención a la letra de la canción que se reproducía en ese momento.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó con Tyler? Hace tiempo que no te escucho hablar de él— Bella recordó la última vez que lo vio, hacía poco más de un mes, y cómo fue que terminaron.

—Terminé con él, era un idiota— aseguró recordando las múltiples peleas en tan poco tiempo. Desde que Bella le había dado el sí, él se sintió con derechos sobre ella como si se tratara de algún objeto y se dio cuenta de que andaba con ella sólo por la fama que ella le representaba a futuro, cosa que había pasado con sus últimas relaciones.

— ¿Un completo idiota? — preguntó su mamá, provocando la risa de Bella.

—Sí, idiota completo. Además, era pésimo en la cama— bromeó, aunque esto último no fuera del todo una mentira.

— ¡Isabella! — chilló Reneé separándose para verla con enormes ojos asustados.

—Estoy jugando, mamá— dijo riendo de la expresión en el rostro de su madre.

—Más te vale, jovencita— regañó, incrementando las risas de Bella—. Entonces, ¿no irás con nosotros?

—No, mami. En serio, estoy muy cansada.

—Está bien— dijo con un puchero infantil que hizo reír a Bella—. ¿Te vas a dormir?

—Supongo que sí— contestó acurrucándose en su cama.

—Que descanses, cariño. Nos vemos más tarde— dijo despidiéndose de su hija con un beso en la frente.

—Que se diviertan— murmuró Bella antes de acomodarse para caer profundamente dormida.

Los Swan pasaron una tarde divertida, jugando con Emmett como si fuera un niño, corriendo por la playa, mojándose en el agua, riendo y disfrutando. Llegaron a casa a la hora de la cena, Reneé se adelantó a la cocina junto con Charlie y mandaron a Emmett por Bella. Él subió las escaleras casi corriendo, con energía aún fluyendo por su cuerpo, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de su hermana, tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó, silencio—. Bella, vamos a cenar— dio un par de toquecitos más fuertes, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Asustado por el silencio al otro lado de la puerta, giró la perilla y entró casi escandalosamente. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, con el Mini Split a baja temperatura y las mantas echas bola a un lado. Emmett sonrió al verla así, llegó a su mente un vago recuerdo de una bebita de cinco meses, de cabello castaño claro, rellenas mejillas sonrojadas y un puchero en su boquita; acostada en una cuna blanca de madera con las piernas y los brazos estirados lo más que podía…, justo como estaba en ese momento, con los brazos alzados por encima de su cabeza, Emmett sonrió.

—Eres una ternura cuando te lo propones— susurró acomodando las mantas para cubrirla.

Ya que estuvo completamente arropada, la tomó de las manos para bajar sus brazos y protegerlos del frío.

—Te quiero, baby— susurró Emmett, depositando un beso en su frente. Bella se removió, acurrucándose contra su almohada, dando un par de gemidos entre sueños, como si intentara decir algo, y cayó de nuevo en un profundo sueño después de un suspiro.

Emmett sonrió y salió de la habitación.

—Está roncando como oso en diciembre— bromeó Emmett con sus padres al llegar de nuevo a la cocina.

Cenaron ellos tres, llegando al común acuerdo de dejar a Bella dormir tanto como quisiera.

El domingo, muy temprano por la mañana, Charlie y Reneé decidieron salir a trotar por la playa; Emmett se levantó al percibir movimiento en la planta baja, despidió a sus padres y se metió a la cocina, esperando que Bella no despertara antes y le echara a perder la sorpresa.

Bella estaba recién bañada, se había puesto un short de mezclilla y una camiseta ancha de manga corta, justo estaba dejándose caer en el sofá que tenía frente al televisor cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante— dijo en voz alta.

—Hola— dijo Emmett asomando la cabeza—. ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó en tono apenado. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Pasa— su hermano sonrió levemente y desapareció un momento detrás de la puerta. Entró cargando una bandeja con el desayuno de los dos.

— ¿Podemos desayunar juntos? — preguntó él como niño pequeño, Bella no resistió una sonrisa.

—Claro— Emmett dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó—. Espera— dijo ella cuando él estaba por sentarse.

Bella se puso de pie y rebuscó algo en su armario. Emmett ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando la vio dirigiéndose a él con _"la manta"_ entre sus manos, Bella la extendió en el sofá, se sentó e invitó a su hermano a sentarse a su lado. Ambos se cubrieron con _la manta_ y se acomodaron para desayunar.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Bella viendo la bandeja con ojos brillosos.

—Son waffles con crema batida, fresas flameadas y jarabe de chocolate. Tus favoritos— Bella sonrió.

En la bandeja también estaba un plato de waffles con miel de maple, mantequilla y rebanadas de plátano (los favoritos de Emmett); dos vasos con jugo de naranja, un plato grande con fruta picada, granola, miel y otro tazón pequeño con fresas.

—Están deliciosos— murmuró Bella cuando dio el primer bocado, haciendo sonreír a Emmett—. ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Bella cuando reparó en la presencia de una pila de cajitas sobre la bandeja.

—Películas— Emmett las tomó y se las pasó a Bella para que las mirara.

— _¿La sirenita? ¿Blanca nieves? ¿Cenicienta? ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?_ _¿Wall-e? _— preguntó ella con una ceja en alto.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene?

—Que a ti no te gustan estas películas.

—Pero a ti sí, baby. Además, para mí traje _Hércules, Las aventuras del emperador, Toy Story, Los increíbles y Cars_— dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Veremos caricaturas todo el día? — preguntó Bella sin dejar de comer.

—Sí, todo el día— Emmett se puso de pie y puso la primera película que alcanzó, luego tomó de nuevo su lugar al lado de su hermana—. Bella, lamento mucho lo de ayer…

—No importa— contestó ella mirándolo para que él viera que era verdad—. Haces bien tu trabajo, baby— dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

Terminaron de comer, para luego pasar el resto del día en el cómodo sofá, viendo caricaturas, complaciendo antojos, acurrucados bajo su manta como si aún fueran niños y bromeando y riendo amenamente.

Cuando Reneé los descubrió sonrió complacida, así eran sus pequeños. Ella y Charlie se sentaron con ellos para ver una de las películas de la matiné.

Entre una y otra película, Emmett y Bella aclararon lo sucedido el sábado por la mañana, Emmett sólo pudo justificarse con que aquello había sido un arranque brutal de celos y Bella lo disculpó diciéndole que el día que él hiciera lo mismo ella reaccionaría igual, llevándose de los cabellos a la mujer que se atreviera a tocar a su hermanito.

Al caer el sol los Swan salieron rumbo a Beverly Hills, de regreso a la rutina. Al amanecer Charlie iría a trabajar al despacho jurídico, Reneé a la agencia de relaciones públicas, Emmett a la Universidad y Bella a la Academia.

—Toc, toc— dijo Emmett cuando Bella se instalaba en su habitación.

—Pasa, baby— contestó ella.

— ¿Qué haces, Bells?

—Preparo las cosas de la Academia— dijo mientras acomodaba cosas dentro de su bolso.

—Ten— dijo Emmett extendiéndole su celular.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quiero tu teléfono? — preguntó extrañada.

—Para que veas lo que hay en la pantalla— Bella dejó de lado sus cosas y tomó el aparato—. Es el número de Paul— dijo con un deje de celos en su voz—. Tal vez quieras hablarle— Isabella sonrió y besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

—Gracias— dijo después de copiar el número en su celular.

—Hasta mañana, baby. Buenas noches— se despidió Emmett.

—Hasta mañana— dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Ya que dejó todo listo, Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama y marcó el número de Paul. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que atendiera la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Paul?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

—Hola. Soy Isabella Swan.

— ¡Bella! Hola. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Después te cuento eso. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo. Un poco extraño con lo que pasó en tu casa…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, todo bien— guardaron silencio por un rato. Paul fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Bella… ¿Te parece bien si… salimos? — una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en el rostro de Bella.

—Me encantaría. Pero… me gustaría dejar pasar un par de días. Por Emmett. No me agrada la idea de que dejen de ser amigos.

—Claro. Mañana que lo vea hablaré con él.

—Está bien. Bueno… yo… te dejo. Sólo quería saludar.

—Okey. Cuídate y llámame, por favor, cuando tú quieras.

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Paul.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Bye.

—Adiós.

Cortaron comunicación, quedándose los dos con grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

Isabella se metió a la cama, pensando en las actividades que tendría al amanecer, sus clases, ensayos, el tiempo extra que se quedaría a practicar y el empeño que pensaba dedicarle.

Su vida estaba por dar un giro importante y debía esforzarse al máximo para alcanzar sus sueños. La vida le sonreía y la mantenía en calma, dándole lo que había aspirado e incluso un poco más.

.

.

**NOTAS:**

*** Patsy Cline: fue una cantante estadounidense de música country de los 50's.**

*** **_**La manta**_ **es la cobija que tenían Emmett y Bella desde niños, con la que se acurrucaban juntos.**

**.**

**.**

Hola! México, Venezuela, España, Colombia, Chile, Argentina, Ecuador, Perú, EU y República Dominicana!

Gracias por el apoyo, es increíble para mí ver la aceptación que tiene éste bebé hermosoooo!

Gracias a ustedes es que actualizo tan rapidito, en verdad son capis muy cortitos que no demoro en escribir, ¿se han aburrido de tanta calma? No se preocupen! ya vienen las cosas fuertes de la historia.

Nadie ha tenido dudas hasta ahora, así que supongo que voy bien.

Les dejo la invitación a mis otros bebés:

"Buenos días Mr. Cullen" a 3 capítulos del final.

"Deep Passion" ahora aquí en FF.

Quedo a sus ordenes en FB: Vicko TeamEc

Nos estamos leyendo! Besitos de bombón!

.

.


	5. 4: DYING SWAN

.

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

CAPÍTULO 4

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en Santa Mónica. Durante esos días Isabella dedicó las mañanas a sus clases, las tardes a ensayar con esmero y los crepúsculos a prepararse para un nuevo día, además de las múltiples y largas llamadas con Paul. Las cosas entre él y su hermano iban mucho mejor, se aclararon los malos entendidos, se disculparon las palabras hirientes y la amistad comenzó a crecer, a pesar de los evidentes celos de Emmett.

Paul terminó por invitar a Bella al cine; Emmett, con su radar sobreprotector a mil por hora, se enteró justo un día antes y movió cielo, mar y tierra para que esa cita se convirtiera en una salida grupal a la que también asistirían Rosalie, su amiga y compañera, y él. A pesar de la insistencia de Rose para que él dejara solos a Bella y Paul, Emmett terqueó en acompañar a su hermana y su prospecto a novio.

— ¿Lista, baby? — preguntó Emmett cuando su hermana se subió a su auto el día de la "cita doble".

—Siempre, baby— le sonrió—. Ni creas que no sé que haces esto por tus celos de "_hermano mastodonte_".

— ¿Yo? — preguntó él con inocencia.

—No, el hombre que viaja en el techo del auto— dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

Emmett rió con ganas, cuando se detuvieron en una luz roja él giró su torso hacia Isabella.

—Lo siento, baby, no puedo evitarlo.

—Te quiero, bobo— se sonrieron con afecto y siguieron su camino hacia el cine.

Llegaron al lugar muy animados, Emmett llamó a Rose para preguntar en dónde estaba y después de colgar se dirigieron a un café dentro del establecimiento. Cuando llegaron a la mesita en la que estaba la rubia, vieron que estaba acompañada de dos chicos, uno era Paul y el otro Jasper, el hermano menor de Rose. Emmett saludó a los tres y Bella sólo a Paul y Rose.

—Mira, Bella, él es mi hermano…

—Jasper— completó Bella la frase de su amiga.

—Sí, ¿cómo sabes? — preguntó Rosalie confundida.

—La entrevisté hace tiempo, cuando hicimos una revista de baile en la escuela de artes de la UCLA— explicó el apuesto chico rubio.

—Así que ya se conocían— dijo Emmett pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rose.

—Sí— contestaron Bella y Jasper al unísono.

—Bueno, los dejo. Quedé de verme con un amigo cerca de aquí. Que lo pasen bien— Jasper se despidió de ambas parejas y se fue un par de minutos después.

Después de discutirlo un rato, se decidieron por una comedia, compraron en la dulcería y entraron a la sala oscura para pasar un buen rato riendo y bromeando. Para apaciguar un poco los celos de Emmett, Rosalie decidió sentarse entre él y la pareja de tórtolos; dándoles un poco de privacidad para tomarse de las manos o darse besos furtivos ocultos por la penumbra, el ruido y los susurros de Rosalie que distraían a Emmett lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

Al final del día Paul y Bella, mientras se tomaban de la mano y se veían a los ojos con enormes sonrisas en sus labios, prometieron verse también el domingo para pasar el día juntos. Emmett, como si estuviera equipado con un radar "anti-cuñados", se metió entre los dos y destruyó cualquier contacto romántico.

— ¿Salir mañana? ¡Genial! ¿Dónde nos vemos, bro? — preguntó pasando un brazo por los hombros de Paul y apretando un poco más de lo necesario.

—Emmm… en…— el pobre chico fue tomado por sorpresa y no supo qué contestar, Bella se limitó a suspirar con derrota.

—_Ahora entiendo por qué se lleva tan bien con papá_— pensó Bella imaginando a su padre ordenándole a Emmett que no la dejara sola con ningún chico, como si su hermano fuera un robot programable.

—Iremos a… desayunar y a pasear por la playa— exclamó Bella, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente—. ¿Nos vas a acompañar, Rose? — se giró hacia ella con mirada suplicante.

—Claro— dijo la rubia sonriente, maquinando desde ese momento cómo haría para quitarles a Emmett de encima.

Sin más se despidieron. Emmett y Bella llevaron a Rose a su casa y quedaron de verse en el IHOP de South Sepulveda Boulevard.

El domingo temprano los cuatro se encontraron en el restaurante, desayunaron entre bromas y risas de pláticas amenas. Al final de una montaña de Hot cakes, Waffles y casi una docena de vasos de jugo de naranja; quedaron de verse en la casa de Santa Mónica para pasar el día en la playa. Con el pretexto de que Paul y Emmett no se fueran solos en sus coches, Rosalie se fue con Emmett y Bella con Paul; minutos antes Rosalie le contó el "plan" de los coches a Bella, así que ella y Paul se fueron de largo hacia West Hollywood para poder pasar el día solos, como habían pensado en un principio.

Paul estacionó el auto en un establecimiento, luego anduvieron a pie, tomados de las manos, por Hollywood Boulevard. Caminaron por el paseo de la fama, leyendo los nombres de las estrellas, reconociendo a muchos y diversos actores, bromeando y riendo como cualquier pareja. Llegaron hasta el museo de cera de Madame Tussauds, decidieron entrar y tomarse fotografías con las estatuas de cera de sus artistas favoritos. Después del entretenido recorrido, cruzaron la calle para tomar un tentempié en The Coffee & Tea Leaf, para después seguir caminando por el concurrido Boulevard y entrar a los establecimientos que llamaban su atención.

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo— comentó Paul mientras balanceaba la mano que tenía unida con la de Bella.

—Sí, demasiado rápido. Dicen que eso pasa cuando lo estás pasando bien— sonrió coqueta.

Paul rió y jaló la mano de Bella para atraparla en un abrazo; de repente ella se soltó y dio un par de saltitos.

— ¡Mc Donals! — chilló como niña pequeña, apuntando hacia enfrente, sin dejar de dar saltitos.

—Vamos entonces— dijo Paul tomándola de nuevo de la mano.

Pasaron un buen rato dentro del restaurante de hamburguesas, descansando por todo lo que habían caminado durante el día; ya que el sol comenzaba a caer decidieron que era hora de regresar a Beverly Hills, a la casa de Bella.

Paul estacionó el coche en la acera y acompañó a Bella dentro de su casa, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie.

— ¿Quieres ver televisión un rato? — invitó ella.

—Sí, está bien. Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue alguien— dijo Paul con firmeza.

— ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? — preguntó Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Un vaso de agua está bien— contestó él mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá y encendía la pantalla para buscar un buen canal en la programación.

Poco después Bella llegó con el vaso de agua de Paul y otro con jugo de arándano para ella. Se sentó junto a él, Paul le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Bella se acurrucó en su pecho y se dedicaron a ver un interesante documental. Cuando dieron comerciales comenzaron a hacerse bromas tontas, provocándose risas y leves caricias; en un momento de silencio se miraron profundamente a los ojos, hipnotizándose, perdiéndose por completo de todo lo demás, sintiendo un calor recorriendo sus cuerpos y un anhelo creciendo en sus vientres.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que lograron encontrar el ángulo perfecto que los uniría en un delicioso beso acalorado, las sensaciones se arremolinaron alrededor, provocando, incitando. Bella se deslizó por el sofá hasta que su espalda se encontró con la mullida y suave superficie, Paul se inclinó sobre ella, continuando la danza de labios al compás de la temperatura creciente a cada minuto. Cuando Bella dio un suspiro, Paul se separó con la respiración entrecortada y le sonrió a los brillantes ojos cafés que lo observaban con ternura.

—Bella… — susurró inspirando profundamente.

— ¿Sí?

—Bella, tú… tú…

— ¿Yo?

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi…?— la puerta principal crujió mientras alguien intentaba abrirla por el otro lado.

Ellos se incorporaron rápidamente, tomando una postura despreocupada, aparentando ver la televisión, como si nada hubiera pasado. Para cuando Emmett hizo acto de presencia en la sala, los dos estaban sentados como si no hubieran estado devorándose un minuto antes.

— ¿Por qué rayos nos dejaron plantados? — preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque yo quise ir al Mc Donals de West Hollywwod. ¿Algún problema? — dijo Bella alzando una ceja. Emmett los vio con ojos entre cerrados.

—Acababas de desayunar, Bella.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste con Rosalie todo el santo día? ¿Por qué no me llamaste si tanto me querías contigo? — preguntó ella desafiante, poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, chicos. Yo me voy— dijo Paul poniéndose de pie.

—Te acompaño— dijo Bella, dejando a su hermano un poco aturdido y confundido.

Bella y Paul caminaron en silencio por el jardín delantero de la casa.

—Te hablo después— murmuró él antes de subirse a su coche.

—Okey. Hasta pronto— Bella se acercó y dejó un corto beso en los labios de Paul, quien le sonrió y subió a su coche para perderse en las iluminadas calles nocturnas de Los Ángeles.

— ¿Emmett? — llamó ella al entrar de nuevo a la casa.

— ¡En la cocina!

—Hola— saludó Bella recargándose en el marco de la entrada.

—Hola, baby— contestó él antes de empinarse un vaso con jugo de naranja—. ¿Van en serio? — preguntó receloso.

—Aún no sé.

—Lo único que quiero es que… no sea un idiota que quiera jugar con mi hermanita— Bella sonrió y se acercó a Emmett, luego le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho—. Te quiero, pequeña— dijo Emmett rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

—Ya soy grande, baby. Sé lo que hago.

—Lo sé— contestó él tras un suspiro.

—Siempre seré tu hermana, Emmett. Eso nadie te lo quitará— los brazos de él se ciñeron con más fuerza alrededor de Bella, cediendo en un silencioso pacto ante las decisiones de su hermana.

— ¿Puedo partirle la cara si te hace algo? — Bella rió.

—Tonto— dijo ella, alzando el rostro para dejar un beso en la fuerte mandíbula de su hermano—. Sí puedes. Sólo si yo te lo pido.

— ¿Y, si se lo merece? — Bella rió de nuevo.

—También, si se lo merece.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones, sin romper el abrazo.

—Diez minutos, baby— dijo Emmett, dejando a Bella en la puerta de su habitación.

—Quince— contestó a la oración que ella sabía perfectamente qué traería con ella.

—Está bien, quince.

Quince minutos exactos después, Emmett tocó la puerta de Bella.

—Adelante— dijo ella antes de quitar el último rastro de maquillaje de su rostro.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí.

Se metieron en la cama, encendieron la televisión y se acurrucaron juntos. Un bostezo escapó de los labios de Bella, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

—Dulces sueños— susurró Emmett cuando sintió que Bella se dormía.

—Buenas noches— contestó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El lunes por la tarde, Isabella llegó a su casa después de un agotador día de ensayos, al entrar un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina hizo rugir a su estómago, así que decidió seguirlo casi levitando.

—Mamá, huele delicioso— aduló Bella relamiéndose los labios.

—Hola, cariño— Reneé dejó que Bella la besara en la mejilla—. Lávate las manos y ven que ya voy a servirte.

— ¿Y los hombres de esta casa?

—Tu hermano iba a salir a cenar con sus compañeros de facultad y tu papá tenía una cena de negocios— Bella se encogió de hombros; fue a su habitación para dejar el bolso que usaba para la academia, se puso pijama y se lavó las manos.

Cenó con su mamá mientras platicaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día.

—Hoy nos dieron un personaje para las audiciones en la academia— explicó Bella con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué vas a interpretar? — preguntó Reneé con interés antes de echarse un bocado.

—El Lago de los Cisnes. Aún no sabemos qué escenas tendremos que interpretar en Las Vegas.

—Emmett está loco con ese viaje.

—Lo sé— dijo Bella sonriendo—. Él será mi asistente "oficial" — bromeó.

—Tu padre y yo los alcanzaremos un día antes de la presentación.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? — su mamá asintió con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

—Sería genial que pudieran ir junto a nosotros— se lamentó Bella.

—Está bien, hija. Además, así tienen oportunidad de hacer un poco de travesuras— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Con mis ensayos encima? No, no creo que podamos salir mucho— ambas rieron levemente.

— ¿Y cómo van tus ensayos?

—Estupendos. En hora de clase bailo junto a un compañero y en las tardes ensayo como loca las coreografías en solitario.

—Me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado— dijo Reneé poniéndose de pie para retirar los platos—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, gracias— su mamá quitó el plato vacío frente a ella—. Yo creo que doy lo mejor de mí en esos ensayos para triunfar en Las Vegas.

—Aún así, me parece demasiado.

—Mami, si yo no me exijo así… ¿quién lo hará?

—Oh, cielo— Reneé regresó al lado de su hija para darle un abrazo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, mami.

— ¿Por qué no tocas el piano para mí? — dijo Reneé dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza a Bella, rompiendo el abrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres que toque?

—Algo de lo que probablemente bailarás en Las Vegas—contestó sonriente.

Bella asintió con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios y se encaminó al salón de música. Se sentó frente al banquillo, levantó la tapa del hermoso piano de cola azul, acarició las teclas y poco a poco la melodía tomó forma entre sus dedos. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y dejó que la música la invadiera por completo; llenando sus sentidos, llevándola hasta los más escondidos recovecos de su imaginación; podía verse bailando en el salón de la academia, elevándose, brincando, girando, majestuosa, perfecta. Cuando abrió los ojos y dio fin a su interpretación, apareció frente a ella una copa de vino.

—Magnífica— aduló su mamá alzando su copa a modo de brindis, chocaron sus copas y dieron un sorbo al vino.

—Gracias— sonrió Bella un poco roborada.

Un par de canciones y dos copas de vino después, Bella y Reneé se desearon buenas noches y fueron a sus habitaciones.

La semana continuó rutinaria, exigente y autoritaria sobre Bella: ensayando en clases con un compañero por las mañanas y bailando casi hasta el anochecer por las tardes.

El viernes la alarma sonó como cualquier otro día, Isabella abrió los ojos, apagó el molesto ruido y suspiró. _El último día de ensayos de ésta semana_, se dijo a sí misma. Al ponerse de pie sintió como si un aire diferente se dispersara por el ambiente, como si un buen día se desplegara frente a sus ojos.

Después de despedirse de sus padres partió rumbo a la academia junto a su hermano, saludó entusiasta como cualquier otro día y fue a los ensayos con su compañero de baile. La mañana se le fue rápida, salió a comer en un establecimiento cercano y regresó para continuar con su rutina de baile.

Bella tomó un gran respiro, hizo sus ejercicios de calentamiento, puso música y comenzó a dar saltos, giros y piruetas hermosas. Sus pies se deslizaron con elegancia, soltura y perfección sobre la duela del salón.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de hacer una pirueta que siempre le había quedado impecable y que la mayoría de sus compañeras envidiaban… pero algo salió mal, sus pies se volvieron torpes, perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y aterrizó de una forma muy poco elegante para estar interpretando una pieza de ballet. Bella frunció el ceño y miró sus pies con reproche.

—Esto nunca me había pasado— susurró.

Ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y siguió con su rutina de baile.

—_Aquí vamos_— pensó tratando de hacer de nuevo la pirueta con la que había fallado—. ¡Rayos! — dijo al sentirse derrotada de nuevo.

Intentó una vez más, dos, tres. Siguió fallando.

—Tiene que salir perfecta, ¿qué pasa? — susurró con convicción.

Suspiró profundamente una vez más, frunció el ceño a su reflejo, se paró en puntas, hizo un par de pasos, se puso en posición, se elevó lentamente y sus pies abandonaron el suelo momentáneamente, giró y… algo va mal.

¡Crack!

Un sonido sordo surgió desde su interior, desde el momento en el que comenzó a caer todo pasó en cámara lenta, su pie la dejó levitando sólo un par de segundos mientras su tobillo se torcía dolorosamente, su cuerpo completo se volvió peso muerto y se estrelló contra el piso en un sonido hueco y fuerte, haciéndole rebotar la cabeza. Un lacerante dolor la atravesó desde los pies, desde la cabeza, invadiendo todo, agonizando en un profundo sufrimiento. Un grito ensordecedor escapó de sus labios, alertando a quienes estaban cerca del salón.

Bella apenas pudo identificar el rostro de la maestra Rachel Wood, más personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, escuchó más gritos, palabras sin sentido, murmullos, sollozos… caos.

Con torpeza intentó incorporarse, apenas logró elevar su torso y lo vio… su pie estaba hinchado y amoratado, otro grito escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El pie duele, la cabeza duele, su espalda duele, todo comenzó a ser borroso, los sonidos llegaron a sus oídos tan amortiguados como si estuviera bajo el agua, lágrimas inundaron su rostro, todo era dolor..., desde su cuerpo hasta su alma.

—_Se acabó_— pensó justo antes de que una reconfortante inconsciencia la envolviera, llevándosela a un profundo sueño en el que era feliz, en el que nada había pasado.

Sólo quedaba una cosa… incertidumbre.

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

*** IHOP (The International House of Pancakes) es una cadena de restaurantes estadounidenses especializados en desayunos. (¿Hay uno cerca de donde viven? ¿No han ido? Se los recomiendo, es delicioso, lindo y nice)**

*** Madame Tussauds son unos reconocidos museos alrededor del mundo que exhiben figuras de cera de personajes famosos. El primero fue abierto en Londres. La mayoría de las figuras guardan un parecido increíble con el personaje que representan.**

*** The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf es un establecimiento que queda justo frente al museo de Madame Tussauds.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo vamos por acá? ¿Saben? Creo que comenzaré a cobrarles a ver si así me dejan algún coment! jajajajaja, ok no _

Pero en serio, me gustaría saber qué piensan! Sigo aquí porque veo su apoyo y por mi hermosa Ali que nunca me falla y mis lindas comentaristas y mis amores que hacen acto de presencia.

Pensé en subirles el capi como regalo del 14 de febrero... pero con éste final no pensé que quedara bien con la celebración.

u_u

Comenzó el drama

¿A caso nadie se pregunta por Edward? Creo que le daré un giro que no tenía previsto y haremos a Paul protagonizar ésta historia

¿Qué les parece?

Besos de bombón! Nos vemos prontito!

Por: VickoTeamEC

.


	6. 4:2: DREAM OF A SWAN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Éste mini-cap es un paréntesis en la historia contado desde el punto de vista de BELLA (BELLA POV) dentro de su inconsciencia y su traslado al hospital. **

**Pronto actualización.**

**Besos de bombón  
**

.

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

DREAM OF A SWAN

.

.

Era tan feliz que el sentimiento me oprimía el pecho, tanto que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Todo era perfecto.

La brisa salina del mar revolvía mi cabello, acariciándolo exquisitamente, provocándome unas insoportables ganas de bailar. Y lo hice.

Me elevé sobre las puntas de mis pies y giré una vez al son de la canción que sonaba desde algún lugar, giré otra vez y otra más; sintiendo el viento, el murmullo del mar, la música y mis pies guiándome al bailar. Giré una vez más, otra vez y unas manos me detuvieron por la cintura; mi rostro se acurrucó contra ese pecho masculino y desconocido casi instintivamente. Se sentía bien.

Suspiré, estaba protegida y amada…, y lo sentía.

Alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con una hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto, pero que amaba, dejé que mis ojos navegaran en aquella mirada sin color. ¿Quién era él? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que me gustaba estar entre sus brazos, que todo era calma y que yo era feliz, muy feliz.

Sonreí.

Hay momentos en la vida en los que todo está en calma, en los que los vaivenes llamados problemas se detienen… y te elevas. Sientes tranquilidad, paz, felicidad. Luego tomas impulso y enfrentas de nuevo las sacudidas que te causan las adversidades. ¿En verdad soy tan fuerte?

Los brazos no dejaron de rodearme, haciéndome sentir en paz. Giré para darle a espalda al agua y las olas que rompían cerca de mis pies y vi una pasarela acercándose a lo lejos.

Poco a poco las pude distinguir. ¡Eran niñas bailarinas de ballet! Se movían con gracia y perfección, me dejaron encantada.

Cuando la primera niña pasó frente a mí me miró, sonrió y me guiñó un ojo coqueta; me hizo reír. Un momento…, yo conocía a esa niña. Detrás de ella venía otra idéntica, pero un poco más grande y así seguía la fila… que terminaba conmigo. Todas esas niñas… ¡eran yo! Sí, era mi retrato en movimiento al paso de los años, desde los cinco años hasta ahora. Ver mi evolución era increíble.

Giré el rostro hacia el hombre que me tenía enamorada, le di una leve sonrisa y me solté de su abrazo; para continuar con la animada y sonriente fila de bailarinas. Pero algo pasó.

Mis pies se quedaron hundidos en la arena y mientras más trataba de moverlos sentía que me hundía más y más.

Todo oscureció.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

¿Dónde estaban los brazos de aquel hombre?

La desolación se apoderó de mí. Quería llorar.

Antes de que todo se apagara, escuché un sonido, un incómodo sonido metálico traspasando mis sentidos.

Todo es nada ahora.

Ya no hay más…

Por: VickoTeamEC


	7. 5: DREAMING (parte 1)

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 5

DREAMING

Parte 1

.

.

Él estaba acostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y un cigarrillo pendiendo precariamente de la comisura de su boca; sólo se dedicaba a recordar cómo había llegado su hermosa novia esa noche…

Escuchó unos insistentes golpes en la puerta del departamento, sabía que era ella y sonrió por eso, él se encaminó a paso lento y abrió perezosamente.

—Hola, cariño— ronroneó ella seductoramente.

—Hola.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó con una fingida cara de inocencia.

—Por supuesto, aquí vives— dijo él haciendo un ademán con su mano, invitándola a pasar.

—Dime, cariño, ¿te gusta mi nuevo peinado? — preguntó ella agitando su brillante melena rojiza.

—Te ves bien— contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, y dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—Oh, vamos, cariño. ¿No te gusta mi nueva apariencia de _abogada_? — preguntó ella haciéndole una pasarela desde la sala hasta la cocina.

No podía mentirse, Victoria lucía endemoniadamente sexy con su cabello de esa forma, ondulado en las zonas perfectas para darle volumen, peinado en una hermosa melena; y su ropa no se quedaba atrás. Ella usaba una blusa blanca, abotonada sólo lo suficiente para cubrir sus turgentes pechos, dejando un atrevido escote en V a la vista; también vestía una falda negra de tubo que iba desde su cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto unas torneadas y largas piernas; el toque final eran los elegantes e imposiblemente altos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja.

Una sola palabra: espectacular.

—Edward, cariño, no puedes estar enojado conmigo por tanto tiempo— dijo ella pasando una mano por el pecho de él.

—Ah.

—Edward…— él la miró aún reticente, no pudo resistirse.

La sonrisa de Victoria lo atrapó, ¿qué maldición había lanzado hacia él? Tan sólo con mirar sus ojos café caramelo quedaba idiotizado por ella, deseoso de devorar sus rellenos labios en forma de corazón, de pasar sus manos por la tersa piel de sus mejillas y…

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que terminara tomándola sobre la encimera, los días sin su adictivo cuerpo le estaban pasando factura.

—Vamos a cenar, Victoria— invitó él antes de sacar la comida del horno.

Los pensamientos de Edward se vieron interrumpidos cuando el cigarro resbaló de sus labios y aterrizó sobre el edredón, dejando un hueco negruzco en la tela.

— ¡Demonios! — pasó la mano por la tela para quitar la ceniza, luego se acomodó sobre la marca antes de que Victoria la notara.

— ¡Edward, apaga eso! Sabes que odio el humo del cigarro— dijo ella en cuanto entró a la habitación, Victoria recién salía de la ducha y sólo estaba envuelta con una toalla.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Edward lo apagó, antes de que comenzaran otra discusión. Victoria se acercó a la cama, se arrodilló a un lado de Edward, apretó el rostro de él con una mano y lo obligó a que la mirara.

—No puedo quejarme de la cena, estuvo exquisita. De lo que sí puedo quejarme es de lo que pasó después. No voy a negarte que sabes muy bien lo que haces…, eres un maldito bastardo— espetó Victoria entre dientes.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — preguntó él zafándose del agarre de Victoria—. ¿Vas a echarme de tu casa? — respondió con una mirada retadora.

—Debería.

—Pero no lo harás— afirmó Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres un mald…

— ¡Hey! Shhh— la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Prometo compensarte pronto por el mal rato. Pero ahora, ¿por qué no te quitas esa toalla y vienes a dormir conmigo? —Victoria lo evaluó con la mirada por un breve momento.

—Tramposo— dijo finalmente.

—Aquí te espero— respondió Edward acomodándose en la cama.

Mientras Victoria desaparecía de nuevo en el cuarto de baño Edward recordó el mal momento que la había hecho pasar. Después de la cena ella lo sedujo y, como siempre, él cayó rendido a sus pies; pero aún estaba muy reciente la fuerte discusión que lo había hecho enojar tanto…, así que al principio hizo todo aquello que sabía que la haría enloquecer, la acarició y besó como un demente, la llevo al borde de la locura y luego… simplemente buscó su propia satisfacción, dejándola ansiosa y a punto de llegar; he ahí el motivo de la ducha con agua fría.

Malvado, siniestro…, sí; pero era lo único con lo que Edward podía hacerla entrar en razón para que tomara en cuenta su punto de vista, para que considerara otras opciones. Hacía mucho que Edward se había dado cuenta de que podía usar el sexo para su beneficio, para conseguir cualquier cosa de Victoria y hacerla ceder ante sus aferradas decisiones o pensamientos.

—Lista, cariño— murmuró Victoria metiéndose a la cama y acomodándose sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Buenas noches.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente— dijo ella.

—Lo sé— respondió Edward antes de rodear la pequeña cintura de su novia con uno de sus brazos.

¿Lo que Edward tenía con Victoria era amor? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Él no lo sabía. Victoria era lo más cercano que había tenido a una relación "seria". Nunca había vivido el sentimiento, pensaba que lo que tenía con ella tal vez lo era; más allá de la pasión y el desenfreno, había momentos en los que Victoria era tierna y dulce con él, ocasiones en las que lo hacía reír, que lo mimaba con cariño y detalles que nunca antes había tenido alguna otra chica con él.

A pesar del caos en su vida Edward escribía y lo hacía maravillosamente. Estudiaba en la escuela de artes de la UCLA. Pasaba sus días con ideas soñadoras plasmadas en papel o en decenas de documentos dentro de la memoria de su computadora portátil, y las notas musicales que se formaban en su cabeza explotaban en el aire a través de su guitarra o de las teclas del piano en casa de sus padres.

Edward era un alma libre, soñadora, inquieta y creativa; atada por los estrictos regímenes a los que casi lo obligaba su incomprensible padre. Carlisle siempre tenía frases para él como "Lo que estudias no sirve para ganar dinero" "Deberías haber seguido mis pasos" "Deberías pensar a futuro cómo tu hermano" "¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano mayor?" "Tienes que dejar esa escuelita de arte y estudiar una verdadera carrera"; en fin, todo aquello que demeritara sus logros. De no ser por el apoyo de Esme, su madre, no habría podido estudiar lo que le gustaba, ni habría ido en busca de sus sueños.

Algo que mantenía a su padre al margen de sus decisiones eran tres cosas:

Su hermano mayor; ocupando el tiempo de su padre, abriéndose paso como abogado en Nueva York, haciendo del despacho de Carlisle una empresa reconocida.

Esme, que servía de mediadora en la situación y que siempre lo apoyaba, cualquiera que fueran sus decisiones.

Victoria. Haberse relacionado con una estudiante de derecho había calmado un poco la tensión entre él y su padre. Además, Victoria representaba una inversión a largo plazo para el despacho de Carlisle.

. . .

Al otro día Victoria se anunció a primera hora en el despacho de Carlisle; el cual la recibió gustoso, con una enorme sonrisa y una humeante taza de café.

—Gracias, Carlisle— dijo después de saludar y tomar asiento frente al imponente escritorio de su suegro y antes de darle un sorbo al café.

—No es nada. Dime, Victoria, ¿cómo está Edward?

—Estupendamente.

—Qué bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? — Victoria hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

—Hemos tenido un par de desacuerdos últimamente; pero no es nada que no podamos solucionar, ya sabes…, cosas de pareja— respondió sonriendo sinceramente.

—Supongo que eso fue debido a la mala elección de profesión de Edward.

—Aún no logro persuadirlo, Carlisle, te juro que hago lo mejor que puedo para convencerlo. Me preocupa su futuro— dijo Victoria con un afligido tono de voz. Eso no era mentira, le preocupaba el futuro de Edward…, y el de ella.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en el que entienda? — se preguntó Carlisle con añoranza. Victoria se encogió de hombros.

—Y bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar? — cuestionó Victoria.

—Sé que eres una chica brillante, tengo excelentes referencias de tu desempeño y he pensado en proponerte algo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Qué te parece tener medio turno dentro del despacho? — los ojos de Victoria se abrieron a la par de su boca.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente. No tendría por qué mentirte con algo así.

Frente a ella estaba una oportunidad codiciada por cientos de estudiantes de derecho y, ahora, era toda suya. Victoria sonrió resplandeciente.

—Pero… ¿no será un problema el hecho de que viva con Edward? Quiero decir, soy la novia de tu hijo y podría prestarse para malas interpretaciones…

— ¿Que la gente haga rumores sobre Edward consiguiéndote un puesto dentro del despacho?

—Sí.

— ¿Te importa? — ella lo meditó unos segundos.

— ¡No! — respondió rompiendo en risas.

—Estaremos en contacto, Victoria. Mi secretaria te llamará cuando las capacitaciones para nuevos ingresos estén programadas. Por lo pronto sigue estudiando y sacando buenas notas.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle— dijo entendiendo su señal de salida, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su suegro.

—Mándale mis saludos a Edward— dijo correspondiendo el saludo de Victoria y dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Por supuesto.

—Y…, gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Por tu relación con mi hijo. Estar contigo es la decisión más sensata que ha tomado, eres muy buena con él.

—Él es grandioso, y lo quiero— respondió sincera, Carlisle asintió—. Saluda a Esme de mi parte.

—Claro.

. . .

Victoria llegó como un remolino al departamento que compartía con Edward, estaba decidida a terminar con el _tema_ de la pelea. Esa era una situación que la tenía con los pelos de punta.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Aquí!

—Hola, cariño— dijo ella entrando a la salita de entretenimiento, se acercó a él y le dio un beso apasionado.

—Hola— contestó Edward sobre sus labios.

—Tenemos que hablar— le recordó Victoria.

—Lo sé— respondió Edward esperando que Victoria comenzara con la charla. Ella suspiró y se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿Podrías recordarme por qué terminamos discutiendo y por qué te _vengaste _con sexo?

—Sí, abogada— dijo haciéndola sonreír y apretar los labios mientras esperaba la explicación de él—. Todo comenzó hace dos días, cuando te mostré un folleto con una convocatoria de la división de artes de la universidad y me dijiste "me pregunto cuándo tomarás las cosas en serio" — Edward hizo una pausa y miró el rostro arrepentido de Victoria, como si fuera una niñita regañada.

— ¿Puedes continuar? — preguntó ella haciendo un puchero apenas perceptible.

—Sí. Después de eso yo te dije que no había nada más serio que mi decisión de estudiar artes, que amo la música y plasmar en mis historias tanto como se me ocurre— Edward suspiró—. Luego me dijiste que no podría alimentarme de letras, que las notas musicales de las canciones no se convierten en dinero como por arte de magia y que debía tener mucha y muy buena suerte para que algo de lo que haga sea sobresaliente de entre todo lo demás que ya hay.

—Edward, entiende— dijo Victoria tomándolo de las manos—, estás en un…

—Área muy difícil de colocar en sociedad— completó él—. Lo sé, siempre me lo dices. Pero entiéndeme tú a mi— pidió viéndola a los ojos.

—Cariño…— Victoria alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Edward.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero… ¿es tan difícil entender que esto es lo que me gusta? ¿Lo que me apasiona? ¿Tan duro es para ti apoyarme?

—Edward, si no apoyara de cierta manera lo que haces no estaría contigo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿No quieres verme feliz?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces demuéstralo y déjame hacer lo que me gusta.

—Es sólo que… no quiero que te sientas frustrado si esto no…

—Déjame sorprenderte— propuso Edward.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Edward la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

—Haré un proyecto. Una historia digna de una puesta en escena de Broadway— propuso él sonriente. Victoria le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

—Está bien. Pero una historia _muy_ buena, cariño.

—Por supuesto— dijo pegando su frente a la de Victoria.

—Señor Cullen, usted me prometió una compensación por un _mal servicio_.

—Está dispuesta a recibir el reembolso en éste preciso momento— susurró él sobre sus labios.

—Sí— contestó Victoria antes de recibir un profundo beso.

Edward se puso de pie con ella en brazos, provocando la risa de Victoria.

Lo último que se escuchó en la salita de entretenimiento fue el portazo de la habitación.

.

.

**Hola! **

**Éste capítulo debería llamarse "cap. Coca cola" ya que es lo que hubo mientras lo escribía **

**Peculiar la parejita, ¿no? **

**Bueno, aquí está.**

**Gracias por todo a todos/as.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

.

.

Por: VickoTeamEC


	8. 6: BROKEN DOLL

.

.

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

CAPÍTULO 6

BROKEN DOLL

.

.

_Oficinas Centrales de Smith Co. _

_Agencia de Relaciones Públicas._

_4:30 P.M._

—Disculpe, Señora Swan— dijo la secretaria interrumpiendo a Reneé a mitad de la importante reunión que le había tomado más de una semana preparar.

Reneé miró a la secretaria de tal manera que la joven dio un paso titubeante hacia atrás, con semejante expresión de coraje cualquiera se intimidaría.

— ¡Dije que nada de interrupciones, Betty! — espetó Reneé furiosa entre dientes.

—E…es una llamada importante— balbuceó la joven al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada.

Reneé entrecerró los ojos y pensó en cómo se vería aquella malcriada empleada sin su impecable uniforme ejecutivo.

— ¿No puedes tomar el mensaje o pedirle que llame después? — dijo Reneé casi a los gritos.

—E… es… so… sobre su hija. Llaman de… del _California Hospital Medical Center_.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué no me dices eso desde el principio?

—Reneé, tranquilízate. No te desquites con la pobre chica por el día de mierda que hemos tenido— le susurró Kate, su amiga y compañera de oficina—. Ve a ver qué pasó con Isabella, yo te cubro— ofreció parándose y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Reneé tras echar un vistazo a las atentas miradas de los accionistas que esperaban con premura la conclusión de la reunión.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Más tarde te llamo para decirte cómo concluyó la reunión y para saber cómo está Isabella— murmuró Kate rápidamente en una voz apenas audible para Reneé.

—Gracias— susurró Reneé dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Kate—. Disculpen por el inconveniente, mi compañera concluirá la presentación. Con su permiso— dijo excusándose con el resto de las personas.

— ¿Paso la llamada a su oficina? — preguntó la secretaria mientras caminaba tras los pasos de Reneé.

—Sí, Betty. Gracias— contestó sin mirarla de mala manera ni alzándole la voz.

La secretaria escrutó un par de segundos la mirada de Reneé, de un momento a otro todo enojo se esfumó, escurriendo rápidamente hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, dejando a la vista de todos una evidente preocupación, una mirada casi frenética, la respiración apenas contenida dentro de los márgenes normales y un nudo que se evidenciaba en los constantes movimientos de su garganta, intentando contener sus peores miedos en lo más profundo de su ser.

Reneé entró a la oficina y cerró con un distraído portazo. Le parecieron eternos los pasos desde la puerta hasta su escritorio, un hueco extraño en el estómago casi la hace doblarse de dolor y un enorme nudo en la garganta estaba a punto de provocarle el llanto. Había una sensación en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad, su corazón latía frenético…, algo estaba mal.

—Señora Swan, por la línea tres— se escuchó la voz de Betty por el teléfono.

—Está bien. Gracias— contestó Reneé distraída, reuniendo sus cosas para salir disparada al hospital en cuanto terminara la llamada. Puso el altavoz y trató de escuchar lo más atenta posible mientras hurgaba en los cajones de su escritorio.

—Buenas tardes— saludó una amable y paciente voz del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Señora Reneé Swan?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasó con mi hija? — preguntó desesperada, sin saber ni qué pensar. Una llamada directamente de un hospital no podía ser nada bueno.

—Habla Sussane Roth. La señorita Isabella Swan sufrió un accidente y en éste momento está en quirófano, la está interviniendo el doctor…— el mundo se detuvo por un segundo, encerrando a Reneé en completa angustia.

Su cabeza sólo podía reproducir dos palabras: accidente y quirófano.

No supo nada más, no averiguó nada más. Inhaló profundamente una sola vez, en un estado casi catatónica tomó sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad de la oficina. Reneé no reparó en despedirse de nadie, no dio ninguna instrucción a Betty, ¿apagó su computadora?, ¿cortó la llamada del hospital? No lo sabía, no lo recordaba y no regresaría a corroborar nada.

El tráfico parecía ponerse en su contra a propósito, los peatones parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para pasar todos juntos y al mismo tiempo, los semáforos se ponían en rojo en cuanto estaba por cruzar…, todo parecía ponerse en su contra para que no llegara rápido al lado de su pequeña. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Qué clase de accidente pudo haber tenido? ¿Qué tan grave sería?

En la mente de Reneé se reproducía una imagen terrible: su pequeña Isabella tendida en una estrecha cama de hospital, al centro de una habitación fría, conectada a tubos, monitores y de más artefactos, pálida, inconsciente…

Parecía que el tiempo se aletargado, sumiéndola en un espacio inverosímil, como en una terrible pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Su corazón le gritaba que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Aunque se negara a escucharlo.

Entró al hospital prácticamente corriendo, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, por qué médico preguntar, no recordaba si había guardado las llaves del auto en su bolso o simplemente se bajó y lo dejó en marcha. En cuanto dio dos pasos logró ver un mostrador con un par de secretarias uniformadas, con el logo del hospital en la parte izquierda de la blusa y lo que parecía ser sus nombres al lado derecho.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos servirle? — preguntó en tono amable una de las chicas.

—Me llamaron para avisar que mi hija está aquí, tuvo un accidente…— balbuceó rápidamente, angustiada y sin siquiera saber qué decir.

—Tranquilícese, aquí podemos ayudarla— continuó diciendo la chica con amabilidad y paciencia.

—Gracias— contestó Reneé con voz estrangulada.

— ¿Recuerda el nombre de la persona que la llamó?— por más que echó su mente a andar no recordaba ningún nombre.

—No.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija?

—Swan. Isabella Swan— la chica tecleó en su computadora y esperó a que la base de datos arrojara la información que necesitaba.

— ¡Señora Swan! — escuchó que la llamaban y giró en redondo buscando aquella voz—. Señora Swan— llamó de nuevo Rachel, la maestra de baile Bella.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se saludaron con un breve abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — urgió Reneé.

—Vamos, por aquí, Señora Swan— dijo invitándola a caminar junto con ella—. Gracias, yo la llevo— dijo a la recepcionista.

—Para servirles— contestó la joven con una amable sonrisa.

Reneé no sabía cómo era posible que, con todo y el frenesí con el que irrumpió, aquellas chicas se mantuvieran inmutables, atentas y calmadas.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó de nuevo cuando se sentaron en unos pequeños sofás en la sala de espera.

—No lo sé— Reneé le dio una mirada de incredulidad y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca Rachel le dio su versión—. No estaba con ella cuando sucedió. La vi antes de que saliera a almorzar, me dijo que estaba feliz porque hoy era su último ensayo de la semana, me comentó que saldría con su hermano el fin de semana y que tendría una cita con un chico; la felicité y nos despedimos. Como siempre, Bella regresó para ensayar horas extra; yo me entretuve en la oficina con papeleo de las nuevas inscripciones, fui al baño y cuando iba de regreso la escuché gritar. Corrí al salón y la encontré…, en el piso, gritando y gimiendo — explicó la maestra mientras se pasaba los dedos tembloroso por el nacimiento del cabello en un acto totalmente ansioso.

—Pero…— Rachel interrumpió a Reneé antes de que preguntara.

—Al parecer se fracturó un tobillo mientras ensayaba, supongo que con la caída se golpeó la cabeza y por eso quedó inconsciente poco después de que yo llegara hasta donde estaba— Reneé se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito.

—No— logró susurrar antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Las Vegas.

Cualquier tipo de fractura involucraba rehabilitación, lo cual implicaba tiempo e Isabella no lo tenía. El evento de Las Vegas estaba muy cerca y no habría manera en la que ella pudiera participar. El corazón de Reneé se rompió al pensar en la gran desilusión que se llevaría su hija al enterarse de que aquello por lo que tanto se había esforzado en las últimas semanas no podría ser.

—Mi pequeña princesa— murmuró Reneé rompiendo en llanto.

Rachel chasqueó la lengua con desilusión, alargó un brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de Reneé y le dio un leve apretón.

En la mente de Reneé sólo estaba una cosa, la carita de su adorada Isabella cuando tuviera que decirle que no iría a Las Vegas, que no tendría esa grandiosa oportunidad, que Broadway se alejaba un poco más y que sus ilusiones tendrían que esperar.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que esas mismas ilusiones…, se irían con el viento.

. . .

_Despacho Fiscal Warner & Jennings_

_4:50 P.M._

Charlie estaba en su cubículo bebiendo una taza de café. Tenía trabajo que hacer pero debía esperar a que llegaran un par de notificaciones antes de entrar en acción.

Su teléfono sonó y no dudó en contestar. Pensó que eran las notificaciones.

—Charles Swan— contestó en el tono profesional de siempre.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Swan. Soy Sussane Roth, asistente del doctor William Tramell. Le hablo del _California Hospital Medical Center_. Su hija, Isabella Swan, sufrió un accidente y está siendo intervenida en éste momento— informó la amable voz femenina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó?

—Por el momento no tengo detalles del percance. Es de suma importancia que algún familiar esté presente.

—Sí, sí. Voy en éste momento para allá. Gracias— colgó y literalmente aventó la taza de café sobre el escritorio.

Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del edificio. Ese día él y Reneé habían decidido usar un coche, se suponía que ella lo recogería al terminar su jornada laboral, luego comprarían algo especial para cenar e irían a casa juntos. Ahora sus planes no eran nada.

Charlie llegó al hospital en taxi, pagó la tarifa y salió disparado al interior del edificio; sin preguntar nada se aventuró a buscar a alguien, no sabía si Reneé o Emmett ya estaban ahí. En cuanto entró a la sala de espera pudo ver a Reneé, doblada hacia enfrente en su asiento, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre los muslos y el rostro escondido entre las palmas de sus manos; al lado de ella estaba Rachel Wood, acariciando su espalda de forma conciliadora.

—Reneé— llamó Charlie con voz fuerte y clara.

Ella se puso de pie de un brinco, estiró los brazos y se enganchó al cuello de él en un apretado abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Charlie con angustia.

—Se fracturó el tobillo— contestó Reneé con voz rota.

— ¿Qué? — dijo él con incredulidad, sabía perfectamente todo lo que eso implicaba. Reneé asintió con pesadumbre—. ¿Ya la viste? ¿Cómo está? — se separó de su esposa para hablar más cómodamente.

—No sé. Todavía está en el quirófano— respondió ella con voz rota.

—Dios— exclamó Charlie pasando una mano por su rostro.

—Bueno, yo los dejo— dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

—Muchas gracias…, por todo— dijo Reneé acercándose para despedirla con un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay de que— respondió la maestra en voz baja.

—Gracias, Rachel— murmuró Charlie tendiendo una mano a manera de despedida.

—Manténganme al tanto, por favor— pidió dándoles una cálida mirada a los dos.

—Por supuesto— respondió Reneé.

La vieron marchar y Reneé dio un largo suspiro.

—Emmett. Debemos avisarle a él también— dijo Charlie de repente, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio.

—Ya le hablé, viene en camino— murmuró Reneé con voz cansada.

Se abrazaron nuevamente y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

Esperar.

¿Qué más podían hacer?

La impotencia, el coraje, la desesperación y le impaciencia se acumulaban a cada minuto; como una cubeta bajo una gotera, llenándose poco a poco, ocupándolo todo, derramándolo todo…, haciendo un desastre.

Había un sueño roto, un tiempo eterno, un hermano ausente, unos padres desesperados y una vida a punto de cambiar radicalmente.

. . .

_Anderson School of Management_

_University of California_

_5:53 P.M._

—Mamá, estoy en clase— susurró Emmett agachándose debajo de su escritorio para contestar su teléfono celular.

—Hijo, estoy en el hospital— él se puso alerta en cuanto escuchó la última palabra—. Tu hermana tuvo un accidente, aún no sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó ni cómo está. Creo que deberías estar aquí.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Belly? — gritó dando un salto de debajo del escritorio, golpeándose en la cabeza por el rápido movimiento y haciendo un escándalo en el aula.

—Señor Swan— espetó el maestro, llamándole la atención por el estrépito.

—El proyecto…— susurró Rosalie para que Emmett prestara atención a las indicaciones del profesor y regresara a su asiento.

—Hazte cargo, algo pasó con mi hermana— dijo apresurado. Rosalie asintió.

Poco le importaron a Emmett las protestas del profesor y la bulla de sus compañeros.

Antes de salir echó una mirada a Rosalie, ella le hizo señas indicándole que le llamara después, usando su mano derecha como si fuera un teléfono, Emmett asintió apresurado, terminó la llamada con Reneé y se aventuró lo más rápido que pudo al tráfico de Los Ángeles.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. _Es lo único que pensaba Emmett. Por más que intentaba no podía tranquilizarse, de seguro era algo grave, si no su madre no le hubiera llamado a mitad de la clase.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué demonios pasó? — farfulló Emmett al viento.

Al entrar al estacionamiento del hospital aparcó el coche como si fuera un conductor de _Rápido y Furioso_ y casi corrió hasta el interior. En cuanto puso un paso frente a las recepcionistas de la entrada la voz de su mamá lo hizo voltear, caminó hacia sus padres que estaban en la sala de espera.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Emmett viendo a sus padres alternadamente, esperando que no apareciera ningún indicio de profunda tristeza, de algo irremediable.

—Aún nada concreto. Sólo sabemos que se fracturó un tobillo, que está en el quirófano y está estable. Nada más— murmuró Reneé en voz baja y dolorida.

—Ella es fuerte, saldrá bien— alentó Charlie dando un leve apretón al abrazo alrededor de su esposa.

Ella asintió y desde ese momento se elevó entre los tres una tensión casi palpable.

La preocupación crecía conforme avanzaban las manecillas del reloj, el tiempo se consumía lento, voraz, agónico, tortuoso y desgarrador.

Había una pantalla plana con un programa de concursos, un par de personas ponían atención, tratando de descifrar aquello que no se alcanzaba a escuchar; otros deambulaban por los pasillos ansiosos, otros esperanzados; de repente se veían pasar arreglos florales procedentes de la tienda de regalos. Todas las personas de ahí tenían algo que hacer.

Los Swan no.

Sólo…, esperar.

Reneé comenzaba a desesperarse, se agitaba en su asiento esporádicamente y era entonces cuando Emmett y Charlie hacían presión en la mano que tenían entrelazada con ella; uno de cada lado.

Los tres alzaron el rostro al mismo tiempo, cuando vieron a un hombre mayor acercándose a la sala de espera; llevaba una tablilla con documentos entre las manos y pasaba las hojas leyéndolas con atención. Vestía completamente de azul y aún tenía atado un gorro de tela en la cabeza.

—Familiares de la paciente…— miró de nuevo en la tablilla para corroborar. Reneé lo sabía, presentía que los buscaba a ellos—: Isabella Swan— los tres suspiraron al unísono y se pusieron de pie.

Alivio, curiosidad, angustia, suspenso.

—Nosotros somos sus padres y él es su hermano— indicó Charlie.

—Buenas noches— saludó el médico con un apretón de manos a cada uno—. Soy el doctor William Tramell y estoy llevando el caso de Isabella. Vamos a mi consultorio, por favor. Por aquí— dijo guiándolos por los pasillos de la primera planta.

Ya que los tres estaban sentados frente al escritorio el doctor tomó su lugar y comenzó con la explicación.

—Ella está muy bien, la cirugía fue satisfactoria— los tres tomaron un respiro.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…?— la voz de Reneé se fue apagando.

—Tengo entendido que ella es bailarina— Reneé asintió—. No hay un motivo concreto, tal vez un calambre, un mal paso, una torcedura… El hecho es que Isabella sufrió una fuerte fractura en el tobillo izquierdo, tuvo un sangrado interno importante a causa de las fisuras y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza que, afortunadamente, no tendrá secuelas— el tono imparcial del médico no dejaba ver la gravedad de la situación a los Swan.

— ¿Ella va a estar bien? — preguntó Emmett tratando de procesar la información que acaba de obtener y los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior. Todo a la vez.

—Sí, se recuperará.

— ¿Va a… poder…?— preguntó Reneé temerosa, quería preguntar si Bella podría bailar pronto, pero el temor la carcomió y no pudo articular las palabras que bailaban en su cabeza.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto. Tendrá que tomar algunas sesiones de fisioterapia, ejercitarse, seguir bien las indicaciones y podrá volver a caminar; con suerte recuperará el movimiento casi en su totalidad y la sensibilidad del pie.

Los Swan se miraron con terror. ¿Caminar? ¿Si todo salía bien ella podría volver a caminar?

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor? — preguntó Charlie.

— ¿Ella va a poder bailar? — cuestionó Emmett.

La mirada que les dedicó el doctor echó toda esperanza por la borda.

_¡Mierda!_

—Isabella sufrió una fractura muy fuerte, se vieron involucrados músculos importantes, y la mayoría de los ligamentos se dañaron. Será todo un suceso si logra ponerse en pie por sí sola— Reneé comenzó a negar mientras el nudo que había estado conteniendo ascendía hasta llenar sus ojos con lágrimas—. Con todo y la rehabilitación Isabella no podrá bailar ballet otra vez.

— ¡No! — gritó Reneé poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento y rompió en llanto.

No sólo se había ido la oportunidad del evento de Las Vegas, también estaba la graduación en la academia, el sueño de pisar los mejores escenarios, viajar por el mundo mostrando el arte de sus pies…, Broadway.

Adiós a todo eso.

Emmett se puso de pie para ir detrás de su madre, la abrazó con fuerza mientras los dos veían cómo los sueños y anhelos de Bella se esfumaban en nada, como la vida avanzaba, el barco se movía y Bella se quedaba en el puerto.

Dolor.

No sabían lo que venía, pero entre el llanto de Reneé, el mutismo de Emmett y la mirada fija de Charlie ante las palabras del doctor; sabían que un tiempo duro y tormentoso se avecinaba.

Se sentían rotos.

Todo había sido tan rápido, tan inesperado; como un huracán que llega sin avisar, que irrumpe la felicidad con ímpetu y deja atrás destrucción, frustración y tristeza.

La vida puede cambiar en un pestañeo, todos lo saben. Pero nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado para los giros vertiginosos y fugaces que nos da el destino. Cuando somos arrastrados por la marea aún en contra de nuestra voluntad, cuando un sueño muere para que nazca una nueva esperanza.

Los tres entraron en la habitación de Bella, la besaron, acariciaron su cabello, le susurraron palabras de aliento y dejaron que el tiempo se escurriera por entre sus dedos.

Reneé se quedó esa noche en la habitación de Bella, esperando el momento en el que despertara; mientras Charlie y Emmett se negaron a marcharse y deambularon por la cafetería y la sala de espera con la convicción de pasar una larga noche.

Por un horrendo momento Reneé deseó que no despertara, al menos no esa noche, ¿cómo sería capaz de explicarle a su hija que todo lo que había soñado, por lo que tanto había trabajado, ahora ya no valía nada?

Reneé miró a su alrededor; había un par de arreglos florales por la habitación, uno de ellos y un hermoso peluche los había llevado Paul que se fue al terminar la hora de visita. Paul, aquel pobre chico que había pasado toda la semana planeando una hermosa sorpresa para Bella el siguiente día, había decidido pedirle que fuera su novia, ahora debía esperar.

Con un suspiro Reneé continuó viendo a su alrededor, las máquinas, el goteo constante de la intravenosa, lo fría y sombría que lucía la habitación y por último el pie de Bella. En su tobillo había un aparatoso artefacto metálico que atravesaba su piel, manteniéndolo inmóvil y recto. Era como un monstruo que se erguía desde el interior, de sólo verlo le provocaba un dolor terrible a Reneé.

— ¿Por qué mi hija? ¿Por qué tú, mi princesa?— murmuró Reneé a punto de llorar de nuevo, acariciando el cabello de Isabella con suaves movimientos.

Reneé se giró, no podía seguir mirando, su corazón roto le gritaba que llorara de nuevo, pero ya estaba tan cansada.

— ¿Mamá?— Reneé se congeló por un momento al escuchar el suave murmullo, secó sus lágrimas en movimientos bruscos de su mano.

Reneé dio vuelta lentamente, vio el aleteo de los párpados de Bella mientras intentaba salir completamente de la inconsciencia. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se situó a su lado, tomó la mano de su pequeña y acarició su cabello con la otra.

—Mami— susurró Bella, sonriendo levemente y removiendo las entrañas de su madre.

—Hola, princesa— saludó Reneé con los latidos de su corazón aletargados y un nudo intenso, como un apretado puño, subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta, sofocándola.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? — preguntó. Silencio—. ¿Mamá?

Silencio.

.

.

.

Para que se den una idea de cómo vamos: tengo unos apuntes de la historia con aproximadamente 20 ideas principales y en 6 capítulos sólo he cubierto UNA de esas veinte ideas.

Así que saquen sus cálculos e imaginen la cantidad de capítulos que nos quedan por delante.

Gracias a todos/as por todo.

Amo ver su comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Nos vemos en la próxima

(Facebook sabatino: VickoTeamEc)

Por: VickoTeamEC

.

.


	9. 7: GIRL

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

¿Han escuchado la canción "_Niña_" de _La Quinta Estación_?

Es la que inspiró éste capítulo y también el que sigue, de ahí el título.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 7

GIRL

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? — Preguntó Reneé, tratando de aletargar el momento.

—Tengo sed— Murmuró Bella chasqueando la lengua.

Reneé se giró rápidamente hacia la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Isabella, tomó la jarra con agua y rellenó un vaso hasta la mitad.

—Aquí tienes, cielo— Ofreció Reneé inclinando el vaso y ayudando a Bella a incorporarse un poco.

Dio un sorbo, dos, luego dio un manotazo que lanzó el vaso al suelo y escupió el agua.

— ¡No! — Chilló Bella horrorizada mientras veía el monstruo metálico en el que estaba envuelto su pie izquierdo.

Trató de incorporarse bruscamente, manoteando hacia los artefactos, Reneé se adelantó mientras trataba de hacerla retroceder tomándola por los hombros y al mismo tiempo intentaba alcanzar el botón de la central de enfermeras.

En un minuto Bella se desquició, trataba de tironear de las barras de metal, quería arrancarlas de su piel, que dejaran de taladrar sus huesos. Reneé hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que Isabella se dañara con sus propias manos, presionándola contra la cama y rogando que parara de gritar.

Reneé regresó a la sala de espera envuelta en llanto. En cuanto Emmett la vio le dio un codazo a su papá para que despertara. Caminaron hacia ella a paso veloz.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Charlie.

—Despertó— Contestó Reneé entre sollozos. Emmett la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus temblores—. Tuvo una crisis, se puso muy mal, tuvieron que sedarla. Entraron enfermeras y no sé qué tantas personas— Relató sorbiendo su nariz en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — Preguntó Emmett con precaución. Su mamá negó en silencio.

Silencio.

Las horas que siguieron fueron lentas y cansadas. Charlie regresó a su casa junto con Reneé, se ducharon, hicieron una maleta para Bella y llevaron un cambio de ropa a Emmett. A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, Isabella aún no despertaba.

A las 9:00 A.M. en punto los tres ingresaron a la habitación y se sentaron a esperar de nuevo.

Esperar.

Esa simple palabra, su concepto y todo lo que conllevara hacía que los tres Swan sintieran el estómago revuelto de ansias.

Suspiros.

El único consuelo y alimento de tres corazones rotos y un futuro ensombrecido por las circunstancias, por el destino.

Casi era mediodía, Emmett estaba a un lado de la cama de Isabella y sus padres a un par de pasos de ellos. A pesar de ser un hombre fortachón y musculoso, Emmett se sentía en ese momento pequeño e indefenso ante la inmensidad de una realidad que le dolía, veía el rostro pacífico de su hermana y sin problema alguno podía recordar a aquella pequeña de dos o tres años que revoloteaba alrededor de él, que lo imitaba en todo y que lo seguía a todas partes como una pequeña sombra curiosa y deseosa de aprender de su hermano mayor.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a moverse y los tres se acercaron más, poniéndose alertas.

Isabella quiso engañarse con que sus recuerdos eran una horrible pesadilla, pero cuando pudo enfocarlos su rostro se fue transformando hasta que un puchero apareció en sus labios. Gritó desgarrando el alma de sus padres y de su hermano; Emmett brincó inmediatamente al lado de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de contener sus movimientos desesperados, meciéndola con dulzura, tratando de menguar aunque fuera sólo un poco la pesadumbre que embargaba a su pequeña hermana.

Isabella miró y ahí estaba el monstruo metálico perforando su piel, giró su torso hacia la derecha y lloró desconsolada sobre el pecho de su hermano ante la mirada fija y perdida de su padre y el llanto silencioso de su madre.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en un silencio de palabras que se rompía únicamente con los lamentos de Isabella. Habló cuando fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré con _eso_?— Dijo haciendo referencia al artefacto como si se tratara del peor de los improperios, la maldición más terrible—. Voy a poder bailar de nuevo, ¿verdad?— Preguntó con más claridad.

¿Cómo podrían decirle? ¿Qué palabras utilizar? ¿Cómo? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Cómo?

Isabella miró con desespero los rostros de sus padres y de su hermano, tratando de buscar una esperanza donde no la había, un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad. Pero no había nada.

— ¡No! Yo…, yo voy a hacer todo lo que diga el médico, voy a ser buena con el tratamiento, haré terapias. Haré todo lo que me digan. Pero yo iré a Las Vegas y…, luego Emmett y yo saldremos de fiesta. Y seguiré bailando y haré todos mis planes y algún día me verán en Broadway…— Dijo con frenesí, apenas tomando un respiro entre una frase y otra.

—Lo siento, Bells— Murmuró Charlie; derrumbando definitivamente el futuro de Bella, tal y como si fuera un castillo de naipes.

Isabella dio un alarido y comenzó a sacudirse entre los brazos de su hermano, Emmett detuvo sus golpes frenéticos sobre su pecho con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra trataba de detenerla. Quería hacerse daño, quería que por un milagro divino pudiera dejar de existir. Su vida era el baile, ella vivía gracias al arte de sus pies, ella era música y danza. Ya no.

—No, mi niña, por favor. No— Rogó Reneé tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos, atrapando su mirada frenética por un instante—. No te hagas daño, pequeña. Por favor— La súplica en sus palabras, su rostro, su mirada; no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo la hizo ceder.

Isabella se derrumbó. Lloró sin consuelo entre los brazos de su hermano, su corazón roto gritó en fuertes alaridos de pesadumbre y dolor, su alma se desgarró en una herida enorme y sangrante…, llevando en su propio dolor el de su hermano y de sus padres.

Tal y como lo había prometido, Paul regresó poco después de las 12; pero sólo se encontró con una desconocida, una malcriada Isabella que lo insultó y lo echó diciéndole cosas como _"No necesito tu lástima" _o _"No quiero verte aquí"._ Así que el chico se fue, pero en sus pensamientos sólo estaba una palabra: perseverancia.

Más tarde entró un médico a revisar que todo fuera bien, dentro de los márgenes aceptables, con la lesión de Isabella. Poco después ella se quedó sólo con Emmett y su mamá.

— ¡Tápalo! — Ordenó Isabella entre dientes, mirando fijamente un punto en el techo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Reneé.

— ¡Que lo tapes! ¡Ponle una manta encima! ¡Haz algo! — Espetó con furia—. No quiero estarlo viendo— Dijo con odio. Esas serían las últimas frases que diría. A partir de ese momento se sumió en un doloroso mutismo.

Emmett se adelantó, tomó una frazada y tapó las piernas de su hermana. Debajo de ese trozo de tela Isabella separó su pierna derecha lo más que pudo de aquel monstruo, no quería ni siquiera rozarlo.

El domingo casi al anochecer dieron de alta a Isabella y los Swan se prepararon para regresar a su casa.

— _¡Qué patético!_ — pensó Isabella cuando su madre la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa.

Sabía que todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, que trataban de hacerla sentir bien…, pero ella no podía. Estaba muy decepcionada y dolida. Destrozada.

Sabía lo que venía. Pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo.

Mientras Charlie terminaba con el papeleo Emmett caminaba por los pasillos del hospital impulsando una silla de ruedas. Cuando Isabella la vio por el rabillo del ojo ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque por dentro sentía que ardía. Sólo dejó que los brazos de su hermano la llevaran a su realidad, a su infortunio.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, al menos por parte de ella, que se limitaba a ver por la ventana dejando que las voces a su alrededor se esfumaran lentamente con el viento.

Al llegar a casa las cosas empeoraron. Dirigieron a Bella a una habitación en la primera planta y además habían acondicionado rampas en los lugares necesarios.

Al entrar a la habitación Isabella sintió un nudo en su garganta, sus cosas estaban ahí, pero ese no era su espacio, su refugio. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó llevar de nuevo. Emmett la cargó y la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama, de nuevo su madre tendría que cambiarla como si fuera un bebé. Isabella seguía muda, sumergida en su burbuja de preguntas y reclamos, viviendo una vida en su interior, apenas sopesando lo que pasaba.

Cuando Reneé terminó de vestirla con su pijama le cubrió las piernas con una sábana.

—Mira, cariño, aquí está tu música— Dijo acercándole su reproductor. Isabella le dio una mirada fugaz, que casi podía pasar desapercibida, y regresó su vista al punto fijo en la nada que veía antes.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó Emmett tan entusiasta como siempre—. Mira, Belly, te traje tus galletas favoritas y un poco de leche con chocolate— Invitó sonriente e inocente a la amargura de su hermana.

—Come un poco, cariño— Pidió Reneé acariciando el cabello de Isabella.

Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Aquí las voy a poner— Dijo Emmett dejando la pequeña bandeja en el buró más cercano a ella.

—Hola— Saludó Charlie asomando la cabeza—. Mira lo que te traje— Murmuró mostrando una gran caja de cartón con los libros de Isabella. Ella ni se inmutó, no hubo un "_Gracias, papi"_, una mirada o una sonrisa. Sólo más silencio.

Emmett se sentó al borde de la cama, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Isabella; Charlie dejó los libros al alcance de Isabella y se acercó a ella. Todo en silencio.

—Que descanses, princesa— Murmuró Charlie antes de dejar un beso en la frente de su hija.

Emmett pegó la frente contra la sien de su hermana, luego besó su mejilla.

—Te amo, baby— Le susurró al oído y le dio otro beso.

Reneé e Isabella se quedaron solas.

—Mira, cielo, trajimos una televisión para ti— Dijo tratando de entusiasmarla de alguna manera, encendió el aparato y dejó el primer programa que apareció—. ¡Mira, cariño! Están dando la serie de zombis que tanto te gusta. Es tu favorita, ¿cierto? — Hablarle a su hija en ese momento era como hablarle al viento y esperar a que le regresara una respuesta—. Aquí está el control remoto. Que duermas bien, princesa— Murmuró apenas conteniendo el nudo que amenazaba con romper su voz. Besó a su hija en la mejilla y en la frente antes de salir de la habitación y apagar la luz.

Isabella miró a su alrededor, sus cosas acomodadas de improviso sobre los muebles, su ropa, sus libros en una caja, las galletas y la leche, las paredes ajenas a ella, el colchón que no era suyo, la sábana que se elevaba como una carpa de circo en el lugar en el que su pie guardaba un maldito intruso y la silla de ruedas. La maldita silla de ruedas.

Ella estaba segura de sus sueños, de sus convicciones, de sus metas y estaba segura de lo mucho que lucharía por llegar a ellas. ¿Ahora qué hacía? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? Ella había perdido el timón de su barco, y ahora se sentía sólo sobre una precaria balsa llevada por la marea y agitada por las olas sin compasión.

Detuvo su vista en el programa de televisión. Ironías de la vida, ¿no? Ella había quedado prendada de una estúpida serie de personas muertas en vida, vacías, sin nada por dentro, pero aún así caminando en busca de algo a lo que no le hallaban sentido; moviéndose porque tenían que hacerlo. Y así se sentía ella, vacía, rota, sin un motivo, sin un por qué, nada por lo qué luchar.

Sólo lamentos y nada más.

Tal vez llegara un momento en el que encontrara una puerta que liberara a su preso corazón, algo que la hiciera seguir. Pero, por el momento, no encontraba nada que la motivara; no sabía cómo sería capaz de llegar al siguiente día. Isabella llegó justo a ese punto en el que no sabía nada, tampoco quería averiguarlo; ese punto al que hemos llegado todos en algún momento y sólo continuamos por continuar.

Isabella tomó uno de los cojines que la rodeaban, enterró el rostro y dejó salir el nudo que la estaba asfixiando con gritos desesperados y un llanto que le sabía a pura hiel. Gritó, gritó sobre el cojín hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus pulmones se vaciaron, hasta que sus ojos empaparon la tela, hasta que el sueño se llevo todo…, hasta el dolor, aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

Al amanecer su mamá la dejó un momento en el jardín, con la esperanza de que estar al aire libre le cambiara un poco el semblante, luego de dejarle un libro en el regazo, Reneé entró a preparar el desayuno para todos.

Isabella ironizó pensando que ella también debería estarse preparando para ir a la academia. Ya no lo haría otra vez.

Escuchó el trino de varios alegres pajarillos y casi pudo sonreír, aunque fuera sarcásticamente. Ellos estaban completos, con sus alas desplegadas al viento y haciendo lo que más les gustaba. Ellos podían volar. Ella, en cambio, se había quedado estancada; como si hubiera caído en un pantano y sus alas se hubieran llenado de fango, entorpeciéndolo todo, terminándolo todo.

—_Yo era un ave, podía volar al mover mis pies. Yo era todo lo que quería ser. Pero ya no tengo alas_— pensó con dolor.

Como si la hubiera escuchado, un pequeño pájaro marrón se posó sobre el descansabrazos de su silla de ruedas, la miró moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, Bella estiró la mano delicadamente y casi como un milagro el ave brincó a sus dedos y la siguió mirando.

—Tengo miedo— Le susurró en secreto.

El ave giró su cabeza un par de veces más, emitió un delicado gorjeo y segundos después elevó el vuelo.

Isabella cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y tragó el nudo que parecía permanente en su garganta.

Para ella el mundo había acabado…, era cuestión del destino que algo pudiera hacerla cambiar.

.

.

.

Cierto gatitu polarín dijo por ahí que le gustaba sufrir y llorar…. Así que aquí está. Agradezcan a ese gatitu y que me llegó un golpe de inspiración para terminar el capi.

Gracias a todos/as por todo.

Amo ver su comentarios, favoritos y follows.

Nos vemos en la próxima

(Facebook: VickoTeamEc)

.

.

Por: VickoTeamEC


	10. 8: THE LONELY

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 8

THE LONELY

.

.

Isabella despertó un día más y suspiró. Con la conciencia venía el dolor, la resignación y su corazón apretujado en sentimientos.

El verano del accidente pasó rápidamente entre medicaciones, intensos dolores, eternos calambres, terapias, citas con un psicólogo y días lentos y depresivos. Todos los días parecían correr tan lentos como toda una vida, la rutina, el cielo que se veía más gris conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sol, el viento, la lluvia. Para Isabella sólo había amargura en su corazón. Todo lo que tenía que ofrecer se había ido, se sentía vacía.

—Hablemos de tu fisioterapia de hoy— trató de hacerla hablar la psicóloga. Por la naturaleza del accidente y su mutismo, Charlie y Reneé habían decidido que su hija visitara a una terapeuta una vez a la semana.

Todas las sesiones era lo mismo: discursos sobre resignación, lecturas sobre superación personal, historias de personas inválidas y exitosas y un profundo silencio por parte de Isabella. Cristina, la psicóloga, sabía que Bella no iba a hablar hasta que su voluntad la dejara; pero no era tan grave como para mandarla a un psiquiátrico.

— ¿Quieres que leamos el libro del que hablamos la semana pasada? — dijo Cristina.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie, fue hacia el estante donde estaba el libro y regresó para sentarse frente a Isabella.

—Aquí nos quedamos— señaló Cristina la página.

—No lo necesito— murmuró Bella, después de tantos meses eran las primera palabra que Bella decía frente a la terapeuta.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No necesito su estúpido libro— espetó Isabella ante la curiosa mirada celeste que la observaba.

— ¿Quieres que charlemos, entonces? — preguntó Cristina, tratando de disimular su asombro mientras cerraba de nuevo el libro.

—No. Y no entiendo qué es lo que hago aquí— farfulló Bella.

—Tus padres han sido muy insistentes, a pesar de que no has querido mostrar cambios. Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti…

— ¡Usted no sabe nada! No es usted la que se siente podrida por dentro, ni la que es una inútil que no puede dar un paso sin ayuda. Tampoco es usted la que vio su vida pasar como un estúpido circo frente a sus ojos ni fueron sus malditos sueños los que se hicieron mierda. Así que no, no sabe nada— la furia y la amargura en las palabras eran mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó. Cristina sabía que no debía darse por vencida con Isabella, sabía que podría ayudarla.

—Tienes razón. Yo no sé nada sobre todas esas cosas. Pero sí conozco la pérdida, el dolor, la tristeza y… el coraje— con la última palabra Isabella alzó la vista y mantuvo el contacto por unos breves segundos.

—Ya no quiero volver.

— ¿Por qué?

—No le encuentro sentido a sentarme aquí y escuchar sus idioteces. No me sirve de nada. Yo quiero ser así, es mi decisión actuar así. ¡Es mi puta vida! No tengo por qué decir lo que siento a una maldita extraña.

—De acuerdo. Habla con tus padres y diles lo que quieres— Isabella giró su rostro, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Cristina—. Yo estaré aquí de todas maneras— dijo inclinándose hacia Isabella para tomar sus manos.

Bella se sobresaltó por el contacto pero lo encontró reconfórtate, al igual que la voz de Cristina en cada terapia, le hacía sentir los pies sobre la tierra; a pesar de lo que su boca había dicho, sus pensamientos eran claros, aunque a veces turbios.

—Puedes regresar cuando quieras, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda. De verdad. Si quieres podemos dar por terminada la sesión de hoy.

Bella asintió y se deshizo del agarre de la psicóloga con un movimiento un tanto brusco.

—Por cierto, felicidades. Veo que la fisioterapia va más que bien— dijo Cristina observando la evidente mejoría de Isabella.

Minutos más tarde Charlie llegó por ella y fueron a casa en un silencioso viaje.

Después de la cena de ese viernes invernal, Charlie y Reneé se encaminaron al estudio mientras que Emmett acompañaba a Bella a su recámara, aún en la planta baja. Emmett se encaminó hacia sus padres después de dejar a Bella exhausta sobre su cama, pero antes de entrar escuchó la discusión a través de la puerta entreabierta.

—Ya deja de tomar, Charlie. Por favor— pidió Reneé.

—Sólo una copa más, mujer. Sólo una— contestó Charlie

—Eso no va a arreglar nada.

—Ya lo sé— ¿De qué hablaban sus padres?

El silencio se extendió por un par de largos minutos, en los cuales, Emmett seguía tras la puerta sin saber si entrar o no.

—Tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a hacer— murmuró Reneé.

—Justo ahora se tenía que complicar todo— se lamentó Charlie—. Es que… ¡no lo puedo creer! Amor, te juro que en ningún momento pensé que esto fuera a pasar.

—Lo sé, de haber sabido que esto ocurriría jamás hubiera dejado mi trabajo para atender a Bella y estar al pendiente de su recuperación.

—Todo iba bien. Pero nunca pensé que el seguro médico tuviera un límite.

—Explícamelo de nuevo, por favor— pidió Reneé con preocupación. Tras un minuto de silencio Charlie comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—La aseguradora contactó conmigo para darme la notificación de que las fisioterapias de Isabella estaban por rebasar la cobertura del seguro. Los gastos del hospital quedaron cubiertos, al igual que los medicamentos y las consultas posteriores al accidente; incluso quedaron cubiertas las rehabilitaciones, hasta ahora… pero por tratarse de una clínica especializada, al estar atendiendo a Bella con las técnicas más modernas… llegó el punto en el que el seguro llegó al tope y a partir del siguiente mes cubrirá sólo una parte.

—Pero el porcentaje que ofrecen es muy bajo y las rehabilitaciones son caras…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Reneé. Y a eso suma los recibos de la casa, la mensualidad, la escuela de Emmett, los coches, los gastos diarios, la despensa, las terapias con Cristina, las señoras de la limpieza…— dijo Charlie con frustración.

—Ni lo pienses, Charlie— habló la voz de Reneé con reprimenda—. No nos vamos a mudar ni vamos a vender la casa de Santa Mónica. Ese es el patrimonio de nuestros hijos, por lo que tanto hemos luchado y no vamos a renunciar a él por un problema como éste. Vamos a salir de esta, ya verás— cuando Emmett asomó la cabeza vio a sus padres abrazados.

Justo en ese momento una idea iluminó a Emmett, así que corrió escaleras arriba, a su habitación y preparó todo para salir de su casa.

— ¡Ya sé! — Exclamó Reneé separándose del abrazo de su esposo—. Puedo tomar mis ahorros.

—Reneé…— Trató de advertir Charlie.

— ¡No, espera! Escúchame. Tomo mis ahorros para cubrir gastos pequeños de la casa y lo demás lo invierto.

— ¿Invertir?

—Sí, Charlie. Invertir. Puedo poner un pequeño despacho de consultoría financiera, sabes que los honorarios por ese tipo de servicio son muy buenos… y tú podrías apoyarme con consultoría fiscal los fines de semana. Así recuperamos poco a poco el dinero de mis ahorros y pagamos todo lo demás.

—Sí, puede ser. Me agrada la idea. Pero…

—No le pongamos "_peros"_ — Suplicó Reneé—. ¿Confías en mí? — Charlie le sonrió.

—Vamos a hacerlo— acordó con una sonrisa. Para "sellar el trato" se dieron un dulce beso en los labios y sonrieron al tener una grandiosa oportunidad para seguir adelante.

Cuando se encaminaban hacia su habitación se encontraron con Emmett a punto de salir.

— ¿A dónde vas, hijo? — preguntó Reneé.

—Voy por…. ahí— se limitó a contestar.

— ¿Y a dónde llevas tu guitarra? — preguntó Charlie al notar el estuche entre las manos de Emmett.

—Está bien— dijo dando una paso de regreso—. Los escuché, ¿de acuerdo?Escuché lo que decían sobre los problemas con el dinero. Recordé que esto es valioso así que… la iré a vender— explicó Emmett.

—No, hijo. Nosotros sabremos salir de esta. Además, amas esa guitarra— Dijo Reneé acercándose más a Emmett.

—Pero amo más a mi hermana— murmuró Emmett con la voz amortiguada por el nudo de llanto que oprimía su garganta.

—Emmett— susurró Reneé alargando una mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de su hijo.

—También buscaré un empleo de medio turno para pagar la escuela y mis gastos, pediré una beca en la universidad y trataré de correr con los gastos de mi hermana, ropa y todas esas cosas. No se preocupen por mí. Y tampoco traten de detenerme porque lo voy a hacer— Emmett se despidió dándole un beso en la frente a Reneé y una palmada en la espalda a Charlie.

Sabían que después de eso vendrían momentos difíciles, pero no imposibles.

Isabella estaba tan ligada al dolor que ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Los días caían junto con el sol, el calendario consumía sus días, las festividades navideñas quedaron atrás y un nuevo año entró casi en silencio a la vida de Isabella.

Ya habían pasado catorce días desde el 31 de diciembre, meses de dura rehabilitación, ya habían quedado atrás los intensos tratamientos con medicaciones y faltaban diez horas para que le quitaran la última escayola del pie. Después de tanto tiempo vería cómo es que caminaría, dejaría la muleta que le servía de apoyo, andaría con sus propios pies sin apoyo alguno; aunque no lo pareciera, eso le daba un poquito de ilusión a Isabella. Sólo un poco.

Como siempre, Isabella estaba despierta mirando la oscuridad, llorando en silencio, lamentando todo lo que perdió y sintiéndose cada vez más sola. ¿Dónde estaba la chica sonriente y alegre? ¿Dónde había quedado la Isabella que todo mundo amaba? ¿A dónde había ido la chica que todos admiraban? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que soportar ese dolor en su alma? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía quién era, no se reconocía. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar otra vez, deseando no despertar a sufrir.

En sus sueños se repetía una pesadilla que la atormentaba, ella bailando y cantando al centro de un salón de baile vacío, girando y girando hasta que se quedaba a oscuras y volvía a despertar.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que ya no era una persona completa, era sólo un solitario fantasma, alguien que no quería ser, alguien que no podía ser.

Reneé miraba expectante al médico que trabajaba sobre el pie de Isabella, ese día se verían los resultados de tanta medicación, de tantos aparatos ortopédicos y de tantas sesiones de rehabilitación.

Cuando Isabella quedó por fin libre se sintió gloriosa, se sintió bella de nuevo y casi se sintió feliz.

—Vamos a ver qué tal— dijo el doctor apartándose de la camilla en la que estaba sentada Isabella, dándole su espacio.

Isabella respiró profundamente, se agarró con fuerza al borde de la cama y recargó las manos contra el mullido colchón, tomó otra respiración profunda y apoyó ambos pies en el piso. Isabella se fue incorporando lentamente, probando la resistencia de su tobillo. Después de un par de minutos Bella pudo erguirse completamente por sí sola, sonrió levemente y alzó el rostro hacia su madre; que la veía con una enorme sonrisa, las madres juntas y frente a los labios y un par de silenciosas rodando por sus mejillas.

Dio un paso titubeante pero algo no salió como lo esperado, por lo que trastabilló un poco, deteniéndose de los brazos extendidos del doctor.

— ¿Qué pasó? — bramó Isabella.

—Da otro paso, vamos— incitó el médico.

Así lo hizo.

Dio uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos… y el resultado era el mismo. Isabella se elevaba y caía, dando brinquitos en cada paso.

—Esto es pasajero, ¿verdad? — preguntó Isabella sombríamente.

—Podría ser. Aunque, voy a serte sincero, lo más probable es que no lo sea y tengas este efecto secundario— explicó el doctor.

— ¿Me pueden operar otra vez? ¡Debe haber algo! — preguntó ella con desespero.

—Lo siento, Isabella— se disculpó el doctor. Alargó el brazo y le tendió un bastón.

Era devastador. Isabella no podía soportar que por el resto de su vida quedara un testigo visible de lo que había pasado, además de la horrible cicatriz que deformaba su piel y que ocultaría a toda costa. Quería tener el poder de pretender que nada había pasado, de sentirse normal de nuevo; pero esa esperanza se había esfumado con su cojera.

El mutismo regresó a Isabella.

Ya por la tarde, Reneé entró a la habitación de Emmett.

—Hijo, iré a comprar unas cosas para la cena. ¿Podrías estar al pendiente de tu hermana? — él estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana al patio trasero. Emmett asintió—. Más tarde vuelvo— dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Emmett creyó escuchar algo, dio vuelta a la silla giratoria y se quitó los audífonos con música a todo volumen que tenía puestos. Con un suspiro se puso de pie y bajó a la sala, se asomó por la ventana y no vio el coche de su mamá, por lo que supuso que ella y su hermana no habían llegado de la consulta del doctor Tramell. Decidió salir a probar suerte con un par de empleos y llegar de paso a algún bar y tomar un par de tragos.

Emmett regresó al anochecer, un par de horas después. Curiosamente se encontró con sus padres en la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó preocupado.

—Emmett, te pedí que te quedaras con ella. Yo fui al mercado y por tu papá— dijo Reneé alarmada.

Los tres se miraron asustados y caminaron a toda prisa al interior de la casa. Se separaron para buscar, cuando coincidieron de nuevo se dieron cuenta de que Isabella no estaba por ninguna parte. Emmett dio un par de pasos escaleras arriba y escuchó un sonido.

— ¿Escuchan eso? — preguntó él a sus padres.

— ¿Es música? — preguntó Charlie.

—No sólo es música… es…— los ojos de Reneé se abrieron mientras reconocía la melodía—. ¡Es una canción clásica de ballet!

Los tres corrieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bella. Conforme se acercaron pudieron escuchar cómo el volumen de una de las piezas del lago de los cisnes retumbaba desde el interior de la habitación de Isabella. Reneé fue la primera en llegar, giró la perilla pero la puerta no cedió.

— ¡Está cerrada! — Gritó golpeando la puerta con fuerza—. ¡Bella, cariño, abre! — pidió con desespero. Por el volumen de la música, era muy poco probable que Bella la escuchara.

—Voy por la llave— se apresuró a decir Charlie, corriendo hacia el primer piso.

— ¡Abre la puerta, Bella! ¡Vamos, cariño, ábreme! — Rogó Reneé sin obtener respuesta.

—Mamá, hazte a un lado— pidió Emmett desesperado. Él tomó impulso y golpeó su hombro con fuerza contra la puerta.

La cerradura crujió en un solo movimiento y justo para el final de la pieza de música Emmett y Reneé estaban dentro de la habitación, un segundo después Charlie también se precipitó dentro.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — murmuró Charlie tosiendo y alejando el humo con una mano.

Isabella estaba sentada frente a la ventana, con un montoncito de cigarros en la mesita de al lado y una botella casi vacía que de seguro había tomado del estudio. Bebió y fumó por todo lo que la inquietaba: los constantes arreglos florales de Paul, su familia triste, su pasado, su futuro, su vida gris.

Sin decir una palabra se puso de pie, tomó su bastón, pasó de largo a su familia y entró al baño. Poco después salió, siguió caminando y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y de su hermano.

Ella era sólo la sombra de lo que solía ser, era la chica solitaria que no quería hacer nada más, que no encontraba un motivo que la hiciera continuar.

Actitud que pronto tenía que parar.

.

.

.

Y seguimos avanzando

Gracias a todos/as por todo!

Nos vemos en la próxima

(Facebook: VickoTeamEc)

.

.

Por: VickoTeamEC


	11. 9: KEEP MOVING FORWARD

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 9

KEEP MOVING FORWARD

.

.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente con la puerta de Bella, Renee entró a la habitación de su hija con la intención de mostrarse optimista y transmitirle su positivismo. Habían pasado meses desde el accidente e Isabella tenía que continuar con su vida.

Renee corrió las cortinas y se dio a la tarea de despejar las superficies cubiertas con ceniza, colillas de cigarro y vasos de alcohol. El ruido hizo despertar a Bella, tras un gruñido se tapó los ojos con un brazo y se giró para apretar el rostro contra la almohada. Renee dejó las cosas sobre el tocador de Isabella, se acercó a la cama, se sentó en el borde y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su princesa.

—Buenos días, mi amor —canturreó amorosamente.

Isabella se giró perezosamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No le veo lo bueno. ¿Para qué demonios corres las cortinas? —gruñó, hiriendo con un aruño de rencor el corazón de su madre.

—Para que entrara un poco de luz, para despertarte, cariño.

—¿Acaso te lo pedí? —murmuró Isabella sin siquiera mirarla.

—No, hija, pero supuse que…

—¡Entonces no supongas nada! No quiero que me despiertes. Desearía no despertar jamás —dijo en un tono de voz bajo, lúgubre y monótono.

El silencio invadió la habitación por interminables segundos, Isabella había dejado atrás el mutismo pero el cambio sólo venía a complicar más la situación. Ahora los Swan saludaban una nueva faceta de Bella: una chica renegada, dispuesta a contestar con palabras hirientes sin importar las consecuencias, y siguiendo su camino por la vida como le venía en gana.

—Hija, debes seguir con tu vida, no es saludable que te encierres en tu dolor… —Trató de alentarla Renee, intentando dejar de lado la tristeza que le daba ver la vida de su princesa consumiéndose poco a poco.

—¡No, mamá! ¡Mi vida era el baile!

—Cariño, no digas eso.

—¡No! —Con éste nuevo chillido las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a salir. En un movimiento brusco se sentó y encaró a Renee con furia—. ¡Sin el ballet no tengo vida! No tengo nada. Me arrancaron las alas…, mi vida ya no tiene sentido —susurró entre dientes con tanto coraje que Renée tembló de miedo.

—No hables así, mi niña. Lo que importa es que estás aquí, con nosotros…, viva. —Renee intentó ser fuerte por las dos, hizo de lado las duras palabras de Bella, luego tomó las manos de su hija y la miró tratando de mostrarle la sinceridad de sus palabras a través de su mirada—. Ya verás que todo se mejorará…

—No insistas. Para mí todo acabó, no hay alas, no hay futuro. No hay nada. —Interrumpió Bella.

—Isabella, no me gusta esa actitud —dijo Renee cansada de ver a su hija tan pesimista—. En éste mismo instante te levantas y te preparas para bajar a desayunar. Tu papá y tu hermano nos están esperando. Te doy veinte minutos —ordenó tragando el nudo en su garganta.

Nadie sabía lo que les esperaba al pasar de los días, ni las reacciones que tendría Bella conforme pasara el tiempo; lo único concreto era la estela casi invisible de un sueño roto que se esfumaba lentamente, como el humo después de un incendio, como un espectro perdiéndose más y más detrás de cada atardecer.

Renee bajó a paso lento por las escaleras, al entrar al comedor no pudo resistirlo más y soltó el llanto. Ver el empeño de sus hombres en la decoración que habían preparado para Bella, las flores, las delicias sobre la mesa, los waffles favoritos de Bella…, todo aquello que Renee sabía que había sido en vano.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —susurró Charlie rodeándola con sus brazos.

—No va a funcionar. Está tan…, pesimista —dijo Renee entre sollozos.

—Ella saldrá adelante, ma —musitó Emmett acercándose para dar un beso en el tope de la cabeza de Renee.

—Ella saldrá adelante, amor. Nuestra pequeña es una guerrera —dijo Charlie, tratando de levantar el ánimo de su esposa.

Los tres suspiraron y desearon en silencio que todo mejorara lo más pronto posible. Ver así a Isabella les dolía mucho, la vida seguía y no se detendría por la depresión de una joven desdichada.

Pocos minutos después Bella apareció en la habitación, usaba una camiseta de Emmett, unos pants anchos y calcetas; su cabello estaba recogido en un moño enmarañado que se detenía con un bolígrafo y en su rostro se apreciaba una mueca de aburrimiento.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —farfulló paseando los ojos por la habitación.

—Hola, baby. Es una sorpresa para ti —dijo Emmett con su tono de voz alegre, capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquiera…, menos a Isabella. Él se puso a un lado de su hermana, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y dejó un dulce beso en su sien.

Bella sintió un escalofrío en su interior, era remordimiento por su frialdad ante el gesto de Emmett.

—Ah. Lindo. —Fue lo único que dijo Bella, aunque le pareciera lo más lindo que habían hecho por ella. Sus ánimos no estaban para sentirse emocionada o feliz.

—Ven, princesa. Siéntate —invitó Charlie corriendo una silla para ella.

Todos sonrieron y esperaron a que Bella se desplazara con su bastón hasta el lugar. Ya que estuvieron sentados comenzaron con el desayuno como si fuera un fin de semana cualquiera, como aquellos que Bella vagamente recordaba antes del accidente. En ese momento, más que cualquier otro, Bella deseó tener el poder de regresar el tiempo e impedir el motivo de su desgracia; quería ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y recordar el triunfo en las audiciones, la alegría de presentarse en Las Vegas, las salidas con su hermano y la formación que poco a poco la impulsaría a Broadway. Pero no podía, todo eso se había ido en el instante en el que su pie se dañó y con él sus ganas de seguir.

Isabella solamente quería cumplir sus sueños, sentirse realizada y ser feliz. Ahora nada importaba, sentía que su vida había acabado, que su existencia era totalmente mecánica y sabía que si fuera lo suficientemente valiente, o cobarde, tomaría el valor necesario para acabar con todo. Pero no creía ser capaz de hacerlo.

A partir de esa mañana, cuando su madre irrumpió en su habitación, cuando sintió un insistente dolor de cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta de que nada podía cambiar; decidió dar cara a la vida. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía basar su paso por el mundo en cuentos de fantasía y felicidad, que no todas las personas llegaban a la tierra para ser felices y que los sueños no son más que meras ilusiones ópticas a mitad del desierto. Con un escalofrío sintió las heridas de su alma, los trozos de su corazón y el frío que la cobijaba desde adentro, como un veneno esparciéndose por sus venas, una actitud hostil y desenfadada que quedaba al descubierto en el nuevo rostro de Isabella Swan: una mueca de enfado y desdén.

Aunque no quisiera, Isabella tenía que seguir adelante.

Todos notaron la actitud reacia de Bella, también que apenas comió lo que había en su plato, su mirada fría, su semblante ausente a las bromas y risas. Aunque también notaron un pequeño destello debajo de toda esa frialdad, una ínfima mirada de la Bella de siempre, aquella niña dulce y amorosa; Emmett dejó descansar una mano sobre la de su hermana y ella no lo impidió. Después de todo, aún había un poco de esperanza.

—Bueno, familia, tengo que ir a trabajar. —Informó Emmett. Estrechó la mano de Bella y se puso de pie.

—¿En sábado? —preguntó Charlie.

—Sí, sólo iré a supervisar un par de sucursales y haré un informe para el lunes. Nada complicado —explicó Emmett—. Bueno, iré a cambiarme.

Renee le sonrió a su hijo y lo vio hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego Isabella se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras. Charlie se puso de pie de un salto, prácticamente corrió hacia su hija y la tomó por el codo para ayudarla a subir.

—Déjame —farfulló Bella—. Son sólo unas escaleras, eso es algo que _sí_ puedo hacer sola.

Charlie no dijo nada, con una mueca sorprendida alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y dio un paso hacia atrás. Renee observó la escena con una mueca dolida en el rostro, se acercó a su marido y lo rodeó con los brazos en un sentido abrazo; Charlie besó la frente de su amada, vieron cómo Isabella subía lentamente las escaleras, apoyándose en el barandal y maniobrando con el bastón. Con un suspiro resignado dieron media vuelta hacia la cocina y comenzaron a limpiar los restos del desayuno.

Bella tenía aproximadamente un cuarto de hora en su habitación, entre sus dedos se consumía su segundo cigarro y la música rock de antaño retumbaba en las paredes. Emmett tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero al notar la música decidió entrar con cautela para encontrarse con la mirada fría de su hermana. Ella bajó el volumen de su aparato de sonido y prestó atención a su visitante.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella en un extraño y mezclado tono de frialdad y amabilidad.

—Hoy en la noche habrá una reunión con mis amigos de facultad… —Comenzó a explicar Emmett, con una chispa alegre y la esperanza de que Bella le dijera que sí bailando en su mente.

—¿Y? —interrumpió Bella.

—Te quería preguntar si es que tú…, quieres acompañarme —dijo él rápidamente.

Isabella guardó silencio, le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y lo miró con una ceja en alto. Expulsó el humo antes de responder con la monotonía que había adoptado.

—¿Pretendes que te acompañe a una fiesta? —preguntó ella en son de burla.

—Claro, baby. Como antes. —Emmett no perdía la sonrisa, tal vez podría hacer que su hermana se animara un poco y terminara cediendo a su invitación.

—Nada es como antes, Emmett. Y no, no quiero ir a ninguna parte.

—Está bien… —susurró Emmett, suspiró antes de saborear el sabor amargo de la derrota y salió de la habitación.

Isabella subió al máximo el volumen de la música y siguió consumiendo los minutos del día con nicotina y alcohol. No podía olvidar, eso ni con mil botellas lo lograría, pero al menos podía abstraerse de la realidad y sumergirse en la música, sintiendo que se evaporaba cómo el humo de sus cigarrillos.

Ella sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejar atrás tanta pesadumbre, tanto dolor y decepción; algún día tendría que ver hacia el futuro con la cara en alto, con sus miedos desterrados y con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero sentía su pérdida tan reciente, tan profunda aún en su alma; había momentos, entre sus pensamientos, en los que se preguntaba si algún momento sería capaz de superarlo, si llegaría el momento en el que saldría de su habitación. El mundo se volvía en su contra, el destino le volteaba la cara, entonces ella les sonreía con malicia y levantaba el dedo de en medio.

"_La mierda sirve de abono, así que tanta mierda en éste momento debe servir para algo…, al final". _Reflexionó Isabella en la profundidad de sus turbios pensamientos.

Las horas se consumían de a poco, el sol avanzaba por el horizonte y ella veía a las aves revolotear entre trinos y danzas magníficas que le partían el corazón. No podía odiar a la primavera, a donde volteara había algo adorable y digno de admirar; hacia donde sus ojos miraran había un matiz de dulzura que le recordaba permanentemente lo bello de vivir.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones, ella sintió pasos a su espalda, pensó que era Emmett, no le tomó importancia y siguió fumando inmersa en su nuevo mundo interior.

—Hola, Bella. —Saludó la voz que menos esperaba. Ella apagó el cigarrillo y se giró lentamente para poder ver al visitante.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —masculló Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Verlo ahí, tan cauto, silencioso y esperanzado estuvo a punto de desarmarla. Sólo un poco. Él estaba aún más guapo que lo que sus recuerdos torpemente le decían; su camiseta ajustada mostraba lo fornido que estaba su pecho, era una visión casi divina; su cabello oscuro, sedoso y pesado enmarcando su rostro. Todo en él hacía a Bella desear otro presente, uno en el que probablemente él tuviera cabida.

—Pensé que te iba a ver anoche. Emmett prometió convencerte —dijo él con calma.

—Ya ves, mi hermano no tiene tanto poder de convencimiento cómo crees. Otra vez te pregunto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Sólo quería verte —dijo Paul en voz baja. A pesar de los múltiples rechazos anteriores de Bella, tenerla de frente y escuchar sus duras palabras; le hacían perder un poco la esperanza de abrirse paso en la vida de la linda y destrozada chica.

—Ya me viste. Te puedes largar —espetó ella girando el rostro al lado contrario de donde estaba Paul.

—He intentado acercarme a ti todos estos meses…

—¡Pues, no quiero que te acerques! —bramó Bella.

Paul la vio con ojos entrecerrados, absorbiendo el coraje de Isabella a través de su mirada, manteniéndose firme y asegurándole mil promesas con su postura. Con fiera determinación él se acercó y se sentó al lado de Bella.

—No me voy a dar por vencido, Bella. —Ella lo miró fijamente—. Voy a estar para ti cada vez que me necesites. Siempre.

Bella frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. Paul aprovechó el gesto para tomar el rostro de Bella con una mano y acercarse a ella hasta dejar un suave pero demandante beso en sus labios; ella al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Un par de segundos después Paul se separó de ella y la miró detenidamente.

—Aquí voy a estar —susurró él, le dio un último beso y se fue.

Bella suspiró, cerró los ojos y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo. A los minutos entró a la casa, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y encerrarse el resto de la tarde en su habitación. Cuando pasó por la sala pudo ver a su hermano y a Paul preparándose para ver un partido en la televisión, ellos detuvieron su ir y venir para verla pasar.

—Después de ver esto, ¿sigues estando seguro de que quieres esperar? —preguntó Isabella, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el bastón, al encontrarse con la mirada de Paul.

—Totalmente —dijo él en respuesta. Se acercó a Bella e hizo el ademán de ayudarla.

Emmett miró la escena en silencio, reprimiendo una sonrisa y deseando que por fin regresara su _baby; _que la Bella de siempre lo mirara, le sonriera y le guiñara un ojo. Suspiró resignado y siguió mirando a su hermana y a su amigo.

—¡Déjame! Puedo hacerlo sola —espetó Bella.

—Déjame tú hacer algo por ti —susurró Paul. Sin pedirle permiso la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta el tope de las escaleras.

Isabella no quería admitirlo, pero estar entre sus brazos la reconfortó más de lo que quería, se sintió tan bien, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

—Bájame —ordenó entre dientes.

—Bella, aquí estaré. Incondicionalmente. No me importa lo que haya pasado, a mí me gustó la chica que conocí en Santa Mónica, la Bella que yo sé que está ahí adentro —susurró poniendo sus dedos sobre el pecho de Bella—. No me pidas que me aleje porque no lo haré.

Paul acomodó el bastón en la mano de Bella, ella lo miró con detenimiento, asintió una sola vez y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Hasta luego, Paul —dijo Bella con monotonía.

Paul sonrió al escuchar que no le daba un _no _rotundo. Después de todo, por fin, parecía que su insistencia estaba dando un pequeño fruto. La esperanza que había desaparecido minutos atrás en el patio, ahora regresaba multiplicada por dos.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —contestó él y regresó al lado de su amigo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas poco a poco en meses. Isabella seguía asistiendo a sus sesiones con la psicológa, a veces hablaba un poco, pero nunca se mostró vulnerable; Christina pensaba que aún había mucho trabajo por hacer y que su paciente poco a poco dejaría que la ayudaran.

Charlie, Emmett y Renee estaban cada vez más inmersos en sus trabajos; a pesar de tener poco tiempo libre, las remuneraciones económicas eran muy buenas y las deudas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Por órdenes de Charlie le habían contratado un chofer a Bella para que no pasara los días enteros metida en casa, tres veces a la semana ella se dedicaba a ordenarle al chofer dar vueltas por la ciudad por un par de horas, luego regresaba a casa aburrida y con el mismo mal humor de todos los días.

Renee llevaba viento en popa su nuevo negocio, le estaba yendo tan bien que en ese par de meses ya tenía a un excelente equipo trabajando para ella, cada vez le resultaba más fácil quedarse en casa para supervisar a su hija y atender a su familia. Charlie continuaba con su trabajo habitual y uno que otro fin de semana prestaba sus servicios para el despacho de Renee.

Emmett llevaba lo mejor que podía su trabajo de supervisor en _McDonals,_ sus estudios casi le aseguraban un puesto más alto en la empresa, además, su jefe inmediato le brindaba una gran oportunidad al ofrecerle un horario accesible a sus necesidades y así no descuidar la escuela ni el trabajo.

Un jueves por la tarde, Isabella estaba sentada en el patio trasero de su casa, tentada a dar un clavado a la piscina, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Cuando llevaba la mitad de su cigarrillo y pensaba si zambullirse o no, su madre llegó a su lado. Renee tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos, lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con la punta de su zapato.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —dijo Bella molesta.

—Sabes perfectamente que odio que fumes. —Bella la miró sin expresión alguna—. ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos echaste al chofer?

—Por inepto —respondió Bella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿A qué le llamas ineptitud, Isabella?

—No me trajo lo que le pedí —farfulló Bella mirando distraídamente hacia la piscina, aún evaluando qué tan mala idea sería lanzarse en ese mismo instante dentro del agua cristalina.

—¡Por Dios, hija! ¡No puedes ir por el mundo despidiendo a la gente sólo porque no te compra cigarros! —Manoteó Renee exasperada.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no me compró los cigarros?

—Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Odio esa maldita manía tuya, Isabella. —Para ese momento Renee caminaba de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración—. No puedes seguir así. Escúchame muy bien, te prohíbo que tomes decisiones como esa sin consultarme.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestiono desafiante, viendo a su madre con una ceja en alto.

—¡Sí, Isabella! ¡Sí! ¡No puede ser, hija! ¡Él fue el segundo chofer en un mes! ¡Un mes!

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella con fingida inocencia. Un gesto que sólo remarcó su tono sarcástico.

—¡Ya! ¡Deja de comportarte así! —Renee detuvo su andar y miró a Bella con rudeza—. La agencia va a mandar a alguien más en los próximos días, más te vale que seas buena niña y dejes tus groserías y estúpidas exigencias.

—Está bien. Ser buena niña, no groserías, ni estúpidas exigencias. Anotado.

—No necesitas ser sarcástica —dijo Renee sentándose al lado de su hija—. Hacemos todo esto para que te sientas mejor, porque te queremos, Bella. —Isabella dejó que su madre le diera un caluroso abrazo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Bella en un leve susurro. Renee se alejó de lo suficiente como para ver a su hija los ojos—. Pero, ¿por lo menos puedo entrevistar a mi próximo chofer? — preguntó y Renee le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, cariño. —Antes de ponerse de pie, Renee dejó un beso en la frente de Bella y entró a la casa; dejando a su hija en el patio. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos en el que la veía en paz y trataría de que eso sucediera tantas veces como fuera posible.

.

.

Bien, sé que esto no compensa ni por poco el tiempo… pero es lo que tengo y el tiempo avanza y esto se estanca.

Ustedes dicen y mandan: ¿seguimos la historia? ¿ya no les interesa? ¿la dejamos ahí?

En serio mil disculpas por el tiempo.

Besos de bombón.

.

Facebook: Vicko TeamEc

.

.


	12. 10: STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 10

STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT

.

.

¿Qué son los sueños? ¿Deseos ocultos en las profundidades de la inconsciencia? ¿O deseos presentes y palpables en la realidad de nuestro presente? Habrá quienes digan que los sueños son sólo aquellos que tenemos al dormir, habrá otros tantos que aseguren que son las metas que nos fijamos poder alcanzar en algún momento de la vida.

Edward Cullen tenía un sueño centelleando en los recodos de su mente, estaba totalmente decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino. Ya era suficiente de discusiones con su padre, de sollozos por parte de su madre y del juego de papeles de su novia. Por fin sentía valentía ante su futuro, tenía claro lo que quería lograr, aunque aún no sabía exactamente cómo, él tenía la convicción de que lo lograría.

Entre todos sus posibles proyectos había elegido la dramaturgia, se dedicaría de lleno a ella y haría una obra magistral, digna de envidiarse y de una puesta en escena. No importaban los sacrificios ni el precio de sus sueños, Edward lo lograría.

Una tarde de viernes, Edward salió de clases con la mochila que lo acompañaba a todas parten en el hombro, una libreta que se convertiría en su mejor amiga, su block de dibujo y los sueños de universitario irradiando desde su interior. Ese día había quedado de verse con Jasper para hacer uno de sus tantos trabajos, se verían cerca de la escuela, en el Starbucks que estaba en la esquina de Weyburn y Broxton Avenue.

Al llegar, Edward pidió un café, dispuesto a tomar un par de apuntes en la libreta de su obra maestra o leer un poco. Se sentó en uno de los sofás dentro del establecimiento, al abrir su mochila vio el libro sobre ballet y sus técnicas, así que se puso a leer un poco. Estaba dando uno de sus primeros pasos para tener algún día su esperada obra. Tras unos minutos de interesante lectura, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola, Edward —dijo la amable voz de Rosalie. Él bajó el libro y se giró para corresponder a la sonrisa de la rubia.

—Hola, Rose —respondió Edward y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Jasper me mandó a hacerte compañía. Dijo que tenía que pasar a comprar unos materiales y me pidió que te dijera que llegará una hora tarde —explicó Rose.

—Oh, sí. Le enseñaré unas nuevas técnicas de dibujo que aprendí en un curso, el año pasado. Bueno, por lo menos no estaré solo. —Edward sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Así es, amigo mío. ¿Cómo van sus clases? —preguntó Rosalie con interés. A pesar de compartir departamento con su hermano, pocas veces coincidían y casi no sabían lo que pasaba en la vida del otro.

—Genial. La verdad es que las disfruto mucho, son exactamente lo que necesito. Se ve que Jasper también las disfruta, se esmera en todo —dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa. Pensar en sus sueños y en su más reciente proyecto lo entusiasmaba con locura.

—Me alegra mucho. Cambiando de tema, ¿te inscribiste al programa de intercambios igual que yo? —preguntó Rose con una linda sonrisa vanidosa.

—¿Entraste al programa? —preguntó Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, él no sabía que la hermana de su mejor amigo estaba a punto de viajar al extranjero.

—¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada, las pocas veces que veo a Jasper en la semana sólo hablo de hacer las maletas; pobre, creo que lo agobio con mi entusiasmo. Aún me pregunto, ¿a qué lugar me enviarán? Muero por que llegue mayo —dijo Rosalie con felicidad, dando saltitos en su lugar.

El programa de intercambios internacionales de la UCLA arrancaba todos los años a mediados de abril, se recibían las solicitudes de los alumnos con el mayor número de créditos de todos los cursos y grados. Al cabo de una semana se notificaba o negaba la solicitud, se daban indicaciones a los que viajarían al extranjero en los últimos días de mayo y por seis meses reforzaban sus conocimientos en otro país.

—Vaya, no sabía. Creo que tendré una plática muy seria con mi amigo por no presumirme que su hermana va al extranjero —dijo Edward en son de broma, provocando la risa de Rosalie.

—Por lo que veo, éste año no saldrás del país —comentó Rose.

—Y por lo que _yo_ veo, digo que…, no —dijo Edward burlón y Rosalie soltó un par de carcajadas—. ¿Por qué Jasper no se inscribió? ¿O lo hizo y no me dijo? —preguntó Edward escandalizado.

—No lo hará, tiene un proyecto en puerta y dice que es mejor estar en el país para eso. Además, aún no alcanza los créditos necesarios —dijo Rosalie ya que dejó de reír.

—¡Yo igual! Tengo una idea en mente y quiero desarrollarla lo mejor posible. La que sí se va es mi novia. —Edward pensó en Victoria y en Carlisle.

Su padre había enloquecido de felicidad el día que ella y Edward llegaron a la casa Cullen y Victoria dio la noticia de que había hecho solicitud para los intercambios internacionales de la universidad. Ella lo veía cómo una excelente oportunidad de aprendizaje y Carlisle como la probabilidad de expandirse en el extranjero. Pero lo que al principio era una gran alegría, terminó en una fuerte discusión y una relación padre e hijo rota.

—¡Genial! Luego ella querrá enseñarte a ti —dijo Rose, provocando la risa de Edward—. ¿Y de qué va ese gran proyecto que traes en puerta, Edward? —preguntó Rosalie con interés.

—Sobre esto. —Edward hurgó un poco en su mochila y le pasó un recorte de periódico a Rosalie—. _Isabella Swan, la promesa del ballet sufre terrible accidente_ —recitó Edward el encabezado de la nota.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto? —preguntó Rosalie, atraída por el interés de Edward en la hermana de Emmett.

—Quiero escribir una historia sobre ella.

—¿No crees que es un tema…, trillado? —dijo la rubia antes de volcar su atención en el trozo de periódico que relataba el suceso de meses atrás—. La promesa al éxito, un evento desafortunado y el fin de una vida de sueños, para caer a una cruda realidad.

—Lo sé. —Edward estaba tan entusiasmado con la lluvia de ideas que se arremolinaba en su interior que dio un par de brinquitos en su asiento y se acercó más a Rosalie con los ojos muy abiertos y excitados ante las posibilidades—. Pero lo que yo busco hacer es la historia después del accidente, cómo cambió su vida, que ha sido de ella. Tener la verdadera historia y conocer a la Isabella Swan de hoy. Quiero escribir sobre el conflicto de una bailarina luchando contra sus propios demonios.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que buscas con ésta historia? Podrías escribir sobre cualquier otra cosa.

—Estoy completamente seguro, Rose. Isabella Swan, su historia, su trayectoria, todo me atrae de ella. —Rosalie vio en los ojos de Edward lo mucho que le importaba, vio la belleza del sueño naciente y la convicción de un hombre que sabía qué era lo que quería.

—He visto tus apuntes y sé que podrás hacer algo muy bueno con esto. Y hoy estás de suerte, querido amigo —presumió Rosalie. Se repantingó en el sofá y miró a Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él ladeando la cabeza y dándole una media sonrisa a la rubia.

—Conozco a su hermano. Se llama Emmett, estudiamos lo mismo y tenemos la mayoría de las clases juntos. Es más, hoy tenemos una cita. —Con una sonrisa engreída Rosalie se atrevió a tomar el vaso de Edward para darle un sorbo al delicioso café.

Edward no podía sentirse con más suerte como en ese momento, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió deslumbrante y seductor a su amiga. Tenía un par de meses planeando y escribiendo pequeñas notas sobre su gran proyecto, desde que había visto la nota en el periódico comenzó a hacer investigaciones y a nutrirse sobre el tema del baile. Él prometió hacer algo grande, algo que dejaría a todos con la boca abierta, y en esa historia encontró una gran oportunidad. Edward no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ver al fotografía de la sonriente chica castaña posando con los brazos en alto en una típica posición de ballet; se sintió atraído por su mirada, por su porte y elegancia; sobre todo por los sueños reflejados en cada una de sus facciones, su seguridad y lo mucho que deslumbraba. Edward sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a Isabella Swan, al cisne que no bailaba más.

—¿Sales con el hermano de Isabella? —preguntó Edward extasiado de felicidad.

—Así es. Conozco a Emmett y a Bella —contestó Rosalie con autosuficiencia.

—Bella —repitió Edward con añoranza—. Rosalie, por favor, consígueme una cita con ella. Quiero entrevistarla —pidió con un brillo frenético y un tono de voz que haría sucumbir a cualquiera.

—No necesitas seducirme con tus artimañas, Cullen —dijo Rosalie riendo junto con Edward—. Sí pensaba ayudarte. Hoy que vea a Emmett le diré sobre ti.

—Gracias —dijo Edward antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hey! ¡Suelta a mi hermanita! —regañó Jasper al verlos tan cariñosos.

—Tranquilo, Jazz. Sólo le agradecía un favor —explicó Edward soltando a Rose y riendo con ella por la actitud de Jasper.

—Con que favores, ¿eh? —se burló el chico rubio viendo divertido a su hermana.

—Sí y no seas mal pensado, Jazz —dijo Rosalie.

—Está bien, está bien. —Jasper alzó ambas manos, dándose por vencida—. ¿Nos vamos, Edward?

—Claro. —Edward se puso de pie—. ¿Vienes, Rosalie?

—Oh, no. Gracias por preguntar, pero yo me quedo un rato más. Emmett está por llegar. Que se diviertan —Rosalie se puso de pie y despidió a los chicos con un beso en la mejilla.

Los vio marcharse, se sentó de nuevo para esperar a Emmett y con un suspiro Rosalie se preguntó a qué se debía tanto entusiasmo e interés de Edward. Sonrió al darse cuenta que él era como cualquier otro chico universitario siguiendo sus sueños y poniéndose metas; así que decidió ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Minutos después un hombre fortachón entró a través de las puertas dobles de la cafetería, irradiando el lugar con buena vibra y contagiando con una irresistible sonrisa a quien lo mirara. Rosalie quedó prendada a él, no despegó sus ojos de Emmett mientras hacía fila para pedir un frappuccino de fresa y crema y un rollo de canela. Cuando se giró para buscarla con aquellos ojos vivaces y joviales, la sonrisa de Rosalie se ensanchó aún más y lo llamó con una mano en alto.

Nadie lo sabía, pero ellos mantenían una relación más allá de la amistad y no tanto como un noviazgo. Era un acuerdo entre ellos, estaban cómodos bajo sus propios términos, bajo la poca presión y la falta de un compromiso _serio_. Emmett se sentó al lado de Rosalie, la rodeó con un brazo y ella se estiró hacia él para dejar un caluroso beso en sus labios.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Em? —preguntó Rose mientras Emmett comenzaba a devorar su panecillo y ella le acariciaba ociosamente el cabello.

—Bien. Aunque, ya sabes, Bella… —La voz de Emmett se fue perdiendo poco a poco. La actitud de su hermana lo entristecía, ella era una de las personas más importantes para Emmett.

—No quiso venir, ¿verdad?

—No —se limitó a decir Emmett.

—Bella debe entender que debe seguir adelante… hacer algo —dijo Rosalie con preocupación.

—Lo sé. Necesita una distracción, algo que la motive más que los paseos con chofer, que al parecer no están funcionando.

—Em, tengo un amigo que estudia con Jasper que se está orientando hacia la dramaturgia.

—¿En serio? Qué bien por él —dijo Emmett un poco extrañado por el repentino cambio de tema de Rose.

—Sí. Él me pidió que… —Emmett puso atención a Rosalie y con la mirada le indicó que siguiera—. A él le llamó la atención la historia de Bella. Me pidió que te dijera que le encantaría entrevistarse con ella y que si tú podrías concretarle la cita —explicó Rose apenada.

Emmett puso una cara que dejaba ver que no era una buena idea, Rosalie le sonrió con disculpa y Em comprendió que ella sólo hacía el papel de mensajera y que no tenía nada que ver en la idea. Aunque, después de todo, no era tan mala; tal vez la convivencia con un chico que estaba interesado en Bella, de alguna manera, podría significar un gran cambio para ella.

—¿Bella? —dijo él con incredulidad.

—Sí. Él es un chico muy educado y simpático. Sé que hará todo lo que le digas y que se comportará a la perfección. No incomodará a tu hermana en absoluto —Emmett suspiró.

—Dudo mucho que ella acepte, está muy mal, aún no lo supera. Pero se lo diré —prometió con una sonrisa encantadora, a la que Rose correspondió encantada—. ¿Qué haría ese compañero de Jasper sin ti?

—No tengo idea —murmuró Rose antes de besarse con Emmett.

Pasaron un rato más en la cafetería bebiendo frappuccino de fresa, bromeando y riendo. Luego se dirigieron a las calles de Hollywood para pasear e ir al cine. Era un fin de semana tranquilo, querían pasar un rato a solas y divertirse un poco. Emmett estaba viviendo en la casa de Santa Mónica, ya que estaba más cerca de su trabajo y de la escuela, así que tal vez podrían ir a ver el atardecer o quedarse a pasar el resto del fin de semana ahí. Ni ellos sabían lo que les esperaba al paso de las horas.

…

Estaba por anochecer cuando Jasper y Edward dieron por terminadas las clases de dibujo y estuvieron satisfechos con sus avances en el trabajo que debían entregar en el transcurso de la siguiente semana.

Edward llegó al departamento que compartía con su novia, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, así que tomó una cerveza, un par de cigarros, su guitarra y salió al balcón a disfrutar de la poca luz que quedaba del día.

Mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en la comisura de sus labios, sus dedos acariciaban distraídamente las cuerdas de la guitarra. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza, cómo estructuraría su obra maestra, los pasos dentro de la planeación, la forma en la que desarrollaría y, por más extraño que le pareciera, cómo lidiar con la ansiedad previa a la entrevista con Isabella. De tan sólo imaginarse frente a ella se ponía nervioso, como si en su mente estuviera el preludio a una importante presentación frente a un gran público. ¿Cómo se vería en la actualidad? ¿Tendría el mismo rostro angelical, los mismos ojos chispeantes y curiosos? ¿La misma fascinante sonrisa?

—Hola, cariño. Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí —dijo la melosa voz de Victoria, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward.

Él detuvo sus cavilaciones y su música para volver el rostro hacia la sonriente pelirroja.

—Hola —saludó Edward antes de darle una calada a su cigarro.

Victoria hizo a un lado la guitarra, sin perder tiempo se sentó a horcadas sobre él, esperó a que su novio alejara el cigarrillo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y absorber el humo directamente de la boca de Edward. Sin despegar sus manos de él, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir el humo lentamente; Edward sonrió y apresó la cintura de Victoria con la mano libre.

—¿Terminaste el trabajo con tu compañerito, cariño? —preguntó Victoria con cara de inocencia, comenzando con su juego de seducción.

—Avanzamos mucho —admitió él recorriendo sin pudor el cuerpo de Victoria.

Ese día ella había decidido ponerse una burla de vestido, era una diminuta pieza rectangular de lycra negra que se ceñía a su piel tapando apenas lo necesario, había complementado su atuendo con unos altísimos tacones de charol rojo y unos delicados y femeninos lentes de lectura en el mismo color rojo intenso.

—¿A caso te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Victoria altanera.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió Edward.

Victoria rompió en carcajadas, tomó la botella de cerveza para ofrecerle un sorbo a Edward y luego ella bebió directamente de la boca de su novio. Ese fue el detonante, Edward la jaló del cabello para darle un beso voraz y luego bajó las manos para acariciar las perfectas piernas de su novia. El vestido y la insignificante ropa interior de Victoria dejaron de ser un estorbo al cabo de un par de minutos, las manos de ella liberaron con fluidez la creciente tensión del miembro de Edward y él sólo la dejó satisfacerse. Nunca se había sentido utilizado, mucho menos confundido; pero al cerrar los ojos, después de que ella lo dominara y lo introdujera en su interior, pasó lo que jamás imaginó: un rostro con ojos cafés y sonrisa deslumbrante bailó en la orilla de sus recuerdos. Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y se limitó a observar a Victoria mientras se contoneaba sobre él, Edward no necesitaba más y Victoria sólo pedía en silencio alguien que se moviera con precisión entre sus piernas y apoyara sus caprichos. Ambos tenían lo que querían, o al menos eso pensaban.

Victoria se apretó en torno a Edward y exclamó una maldición antes de caer rendida sobre el pecho de él. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento y la cadencia normal de sus corazones. Luego ella se puso de pie, deslizó por sus piernas la tela negra que se había enrollado en su cintura, tomó sus cosas y se paró en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a Edward acomodando y abrochando su pantalón.

—Iré a darme una relajante ducha, ¿vienes? —preguntó Victoria con la voz enronquecida por los gritos que había dado.

—No, que la disfrutes —dijo Edward tomando de nuevo la guitarra y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

Edward giró el rostro hacia Victoria, le guiñó un ojo, luego ella le sonrió, le lanzó un beso y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Edward se perdió por un momento en la espectacular vista de los grandes pechos desnudos de Victoria y después en su redondeado trasero mientras caminaba hacia el interior. Él sonrió con descaro y regresó sus pensamientos a Isabella Swan, las notas en su guitarra y los apuntes mentales de su obra maestra.

Edward entró al departamento casi dos horas después, con el cielo cubierto de una espesa manta negra y las luces de la ciudad encendidas. Se deshizo de su ropa y quedó en bóxer; luego entró al baño de invitados y fue a la habitación. La luz estaba encendida, no prestó atención a lo que Victoria tenía entre sus manos y se dirigió a donde tenían el cesto de ropa sucia. Cuando por fin estuvo listo para ir a la cama reparó en la desgastada libreta que Victoria sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te molesta? —respondió Victoria extrañada por la actitud desafiante de Edward.

—Sinceramente…, sí. No me gusta que tomen mis cosas —exclamó él entre dientes.

—Lo siento, Edward. La libreta estaba sobre el tocador, no pensé que te molestara —dijo ella cerrando la libreta para dársela a Edward.

—No estoy enojado. Sólo…, no vuelvas a tomar algo sin preguntarme —dijo él un poco más calmado. Tomó la libreta y la guardó en su cajón de ropa.

—Está bien, cariño — murmuró Victoria mirando descaradamente el torso desnudo de Edward. Cualquiera diría que quería comérselo. Edward se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se acomodó al lado de Victoria—. Tenía curiosidad, nunca me muestras lo que haces. Cariño, escribes hermoso. Ahí pude ver a un Edward totalmente distinto al que conozco, me pregunto si llegará algún día la mujer que te provoque todas esas emociones —insinuó ella acariciando el brazo de él con el dedo índice.

—Después lo sabremos —dijo Edward—. ¿Sabes? Tengo un gran proyecto en mente —comentó casualmente.

—¿De qué trata, cariño? —preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa sincera.

—Es una sorpresa. Sólo te diré que será mi obra magistral.

—Ansío ver eso —susurró Victoria casi sobre los labios de Edward, él la tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso apasionado.

Ese fin de semana se habían quedado en casa, pero eso no significaba que no se pudieran divertir…, a su manera.

…

Como lo había supuesto, Emmett pasó el fin de semana en Santa Mónica en compañía de Rosalie. Sentía como si fuera el oso tratando de comerse a ricitos de oro. Al principio de su relación Rosalie era tan inocente e incluso recatada, pero desde que había comenzado a salir con él dejó de lado sus inseguridades y se volvió una chica atrevida y creativa. Sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos, por eso aprovechaban lo más que podían el poco tiempo libre antes de que Rosalie se fuera.

El domingo por la tarde Emmett la llevó a su departamento y luego se fue directo a Beverly Hills. Sus padres habían decidido salir a cenar y querían que él se quedara con su hermana, después de tantos meses de estrés y preocupaciones se merecían un poco de espacio. Emmett siempre era el sonriente, el alma libre y relajada, el que le daba calma y humor a las situaciones difíciles; aunque tratara de llevar la relación con su hermana lo mejor que podía, le dolían sus rechazos y verla convertirse en la chica malcriada que les había arrebatado a la carismática Isabella de antes. Sabía que no era posible que fuera la misma, pero quería que por lo menos fuera un poco más positiva en cuanto a su condición.

Llegó a casa justo a tiempo para despedir a sus padres, les deseó una linda noche y los vio marchar. La familia Swan se había fracturado y aún había heridas cicatrizando. Pero como siempre sucede, el mundo no se detiene y por más dolorosa que sea una situación para una persona…, lo demás continúa; por más dolorosa que sea la sensación de pérdida, los días siguen transcurriendo y la vida sigue. Isabella tenía que ver que con su actitud pronto acabaría mal. Y precisamente eso era lo que más temían los Swan.

Emmett cenó algo ligero, mientras comía pensaba si debía decirle a su hermana de una vez lo del amigo de Jasper o no. Después de largos minutos de indecisión subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de Bella. Como siempre, la música no la dejó escuchar los golpes y Emmett entró despacio. Todo estaba lleno de humo y un penetrante olor a tabaco y alcohol.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella ebria después de apagar la música.

—¿Por qué volviste a robar alcohol del despacho? —Espetó Emmett quitándole la botella de la mano—. ¿Pretendes volverte alcohólica o que carajo es lo que estás pensando?

—¡Hey! En primera yo pregunté primero y en segunda que a ti te valga una reverenda mierda —dijo Bella con voz pastosa.

—Vine a ver como estabas y no me vale ninguna mierda. Me importas, baby. Eres mi hermana y te quiero ¡Carajo! Quiero que estés bien —dijo Emmett manoteando exasperado.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de minutos, tratando de aclarar su mente para poder hablar con su hermano con más normalidad.

—¿Bells? Hay algo que quiero contarte —ella alzó el rostro y miró a Emmett con los ojos brillosos y enrojecidos.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un chico en la universidad, amigo de Jasper, que estudia artes junto con él y está planeando inclinarse hacia la dramaturgia. Quiere entrevistarte y escribir sobre ti…

—¿¡Qué!? —chilló Isabella interrumpiendo a Emmett, se puso de pie en un salto y encaró a su hermano.

—Estaría bien que hablaras con alguien que no sea la terapeuta, papá, mamó o yo sobre lo que pasó. Podrías desahogarte —comenzó Emmett a interceder por el chico desconocido.

—¡No! —bramó Bella enfurecida—. No permitiré que nadie se burle de mí.

—Nadie se va a burlar. Estoy seguro de que eso te ayudaría —insistió él.

—¡Que no! Dile al amiguito de Jasper que tengo una mejor historia para él, una que se trata de cómo lo mandé al demonio —espetó Bella entre gritos y golpes al aire.

—Bella, te estás dejando consumir por la mierda de la situación. ¡Ni siquiera quisiste ir con Rosalie y conmigo al cine!

—Es que no me interesa salir. Ni siquiera sé por qué mierda acepté la estupidez del chofer.

—¡Isabella, hay un mundo esperándote y está afuera de estas cuatro paredes! —dijo Emmett viéndola a los ojos y sacudiéndola levemente por los hombros.

—No me interesa —murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Emmett la miró en silencio, sintiendo cómo se le partía el corazón al verla sufrir así—. Ya te puedes ir —susurró Bella con un tono de voz cansino.

—No te voy a dejar sola, baby —dijo Emmett con determinación, se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

Luego la tomó en brazos, la sintió estremecerse y un segundo después ella rompió en llanto sobre su cuello. Emmett tragó el nudo en su garganta, la llevó al cuarto de baño, la sentó en el inodoro mientras templaba y llenaba la tina, la volvió a levantar y la introdujo suavemente al agua cálida. Isabella dejó que su hermano la consolara, que le lavara el cabello suavemente y que borrara las lágrimas de sus ojos. No le importó empaparse la ropa que tenía días usando, ni que fuera su hermano quien la bañara como si fuera un bebé; Bella se sintió relajada, incluso reconfortada por los mimos de Emmett.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintió las amorosas manos de su hermano en su cabeza, en su rostro y deseó poder ser diferente. Pero la pobre chica no tenía voluntad. Después de unos minutos Emmett la cargó para sacarla, sin importar que él también se mojara la ropa.

—Te voy a dejar unos minutos para que te cambies, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Emmett una vez que puso a Bella de pie y la ayudó a secarse el cabello. Ella sólo asintió y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta.

Emmett abrió las ventanas de la habitación, echó las colillas de cigarro en el bote de basura y acomodó un poco la habitación. Luego bajó a la cocina para preparar café, tomó una toalla de las gavetas que estaban al lado del baño de invitados, puso la cafetera y mientras esperaba llamó a Jasper.

—Hola, Em. ¿Qué pasó? —dijo Jasper al contestar.

—Hola. Es sobre lo de la entrevista que tu amigo quiere hacerle a Bella, Rose me habló sobre él. —El tono de voz de Emmett le dejó ver a Jasper que no había tenido éxito en persuadir a Isabella.

—Oh, sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Ella se negó. Dile a tu amigo que no podrá ser, lo siento —dijo Emmett.

—No te preocupes, yo hablo con él. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Nos vemos luego, Jazz. Saludos a Rose. —Se despidió Emmett.

—Gracias. Saludos a Bella. Adiós —Jasper colgó y Emmett suspiró pesadamente.

Emmett fue a su habitación para ponerse pijama, luego fue a la cocina para subir una charola con dos tazas de café y un platito de galletas. Tocó la puerta de Bella delicadamente y esperó respuesta.

—Pasa. —Escuchó Emmett en un leve murmullo.

Entró y puso la charola en una mesita de noche. Emmett y Bella se sentaron al borde de la cama y bebieron café en silencio. Sin decir una palabra más se acurrucaron en la cama, ella recostada sobre el hombro de su hermano y él protegiéndola con sus brazos, alejando las pesadillas de su hermanita mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Y así se quedaron dormidos, justamente igual que cuando eran niños.

…

El lunes por la mañana Edward despertó solo, Victoria tenía una junta en el despacho de Carlisle y salió casi de madrugada para reunirse con él.

Edward se duchó, se preparó para un día de escritura y composición; luego se hizo desayuno y cuando estaba terminando de comer su teléfono celular sonó, llenando la habitación con un estridente sonido. Él miró la pantalla y contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Jazz. —Edward pensó que ese día había despertado con suerte, supuso tenía respuesta casi inmediata a la entrevista.

"_¿Será que por fin podré ver al cisne?". _Se preguntó mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

—Hola, buenos días. Anoche hablé con el hermano de Isabella Swan. —El tono de voz de Jasper no le gustó para nada a Edward y frunció el ceño.

—Ajá, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Edward con desespero.

—Lo siento, bro. Ella no quiere recibirte.

—¡Demonios! —Masculló y antes de que la derrota se diera cabida en sus pensamientos, algo se iluminó en su interior—. ¿Tienes la dirección de la chica? —se atrevió a preguntar.

La respuesta fue el silencio.

—¿Jasper? —insistió Edward.

—Eh, sí. Sé en dónde vive —respondió Jasper titubeante.

—Por favor, Jasper. Te lo suplico, amigo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa esto para mí. Por favor —rogó. Edward escuchó el suspiro de Jazz y apretó los dientes, como si esperara un golpe premeditado.

—¿Tienes dónde anotar? —dijo Jasper finalmente. Edward dio un brinco de victoria y buscó rápidamente en los cajones de la cocina.

—Sí, dime. —La sonrisa de Edward era totalmente deslumbrante.

Por fin, después de tantas cavilaciones y ensueños tenía una oportunidad para ver al cisne. Edward sentía una alocada atracción hacia la sonrisa amable del recorte del periódico, quería ver esos ojos café que tanto habían llamado su atención. ¿Sería tan amable como en sus sueños? Lo más probable era que no, si no fuera el caso, no hubiera rechazado la propuesta. Pero, ¿quién era él para juzgar sus decisiones? Lo mejor era verla de frente y dejarse de prejuicios.

La mañana de Edward fue lenta y tortuosa, las ansias caminaban sobre él como un hormiguero. Ese día se reuniría con la ex bailarina Isabella Swan, la mujer que meses atrás era la promesa del ballet, una estrella deslumbrante que poco a poco se fue apagando por culpa del destino. Edward estaría frente al cisne Swan.

¡Qué emoción más grande! ¿Qué sientes cuando sabes que estás a punto de conseguir algo que has soñado? ¿Qué te pica la piel, que los vellos se te ponen de punta, un hormigueo en la nuca, escalofríos, un vacío en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta? ¡Y cómo no sentirlo! Si el camino al éxito se vislumbra a lo lejos, pero con cada paso es más visible. Justamente así se sentía Edward.

Después de mediodía Edward estaba frente a la puerta de la casa que Jasper le había indicado, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se detuvo al menos cinco veces antes de tocar la puerta; estaba tan ansioso que no se dio cuenta que había un timbre, así que, después de golpear al menos tres veces, tocó el timbre. Suspiró, dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso a dar brinquitos nerviosos. Estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo cuando abrió la puerta una chica bajita, de apariencia latina, con un uniforme azul que reconoció como el de una agencia de limpieza.

—Buenos tardes, joven. Lo están esperando —dijo ella con entusiasmo, jalándolo del brazo.

—¿En… en serio? —dijo Edward sumamente sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que Isabella lo había rechazado?

—¡Sí, joven! ¡Pase, pase! Por aquí —invitó la chica exaltada y sonriente.

Lo guió a la sala y el corazón de Edward dio un brinco al ver sentada a una mujer de cabello castaño. Cuando ella se puso de pie y se giró para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, Edward dio un respiro; la mujer era mayor a su chica del periódico, lo más probable era que fuera la madre de Isabella.

—¿Le traigo algo de tomar, joven? —dijo la muchacha.

—Agua está bien. Gracias —respondió Edward.

—¿Usted, señora? —preguntó la chica girándose hacia su patrona.

—Un té helado. Gracias, María —dijo la mujer castaña.

—Con permiso. —Se despidió María y los dejó solos en la sala.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward —saludó él extendiendo una mano hacia Renee.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. —Renee estrechó la mano de Edward—. Yo soy Renee Swan, la mamá de la muchacha para la que vas a prestar tus servicios. —Edward la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Servicios? —dijo él con un signo de interrogación casi visible en su rostro.

—Sí, para eso estás aquí, ¿no? —interrogó Renee mirándolo con interés. El único motivo por el que Edward debía estar ahí era para ponerse al servicio de su hija.

Edward entendió en ese momento que no lo esperaban precisamente a _él._ No esperaban al dramaturgo que entrevistaría a Isabella, al estudiante de la UCLA que estaba interesado en la historia del cisne Swan. Esperaban a alguien más, Edward no sabía hasta donde sería capaz de llegar y, así tuviera que usurpar un lugar que no le correspondía, él no dejaría pasar esa gran oportunidad. Tal vez era la única que tendría en mucho tiempo, o la última.

—Ah, sí. Servicios, claro. Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí —dijo Edward sonriendo amablemente. Renee le sonrió de vuelta.

"_Pobre chico, de seguro éste es su primer empleo y está nervioso". _Pensó Renee.

Edward había comenzado a luchar en un campo de batalla lleno de minas, pero no se daría por vencido. Estaba más cerca que nunca de su cisne.

—Me alegra que la agencia de colocaciones me haya hecho caso al mandarme a alguien joven. Tal y como se los pedí —dijo Renee encantada con el aspecto de Edward, tal vez alguien acorde a la edad de su hija fuera más adecuado para el papel de chofer.

Edward sólo sonreía, no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, ni qué tipo de servicios podría necesitar alguien como Isabella.

Pronto lo averiguaría.

—Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes en la agencia? —preguntó Renee.

—Sólo un par de meses —contestó Edward.

—¿Éste es tu primer empleo?

—Sí —contestó Edward sin dudar. Renee sonrió maternalmente, continuando con su creencia de que él estaba muy nervioso por ese motivo.

María entró cargando una pequeña bandeja con dos vasos, la puso en la mesita de centro y dispuso el vaso de agua para Edward y el vaso de té para Renee.

—Ya le avisé a la señorita Isabella que el joven está aquí. No tarda en bajar —informó la muchacha.

—Gracias, María. Te puedes retirar —dijo Renee con cierto tono de cariño en su voz.

—Con permiso —dijo la chica antes de regresar a, lo que Edward supuso, era el camino hacia la cocina.

—Edward, necesito que vengas dos o tres veces por semana, o cuando Bella te lo indique. Ella te va a decir sus reglas. Del sueldo podemos hablar mañana que te presentes a trabajar. Sinceramente no es mucho trabajo, sólo tienes llevarla a pasear por dos o tres horas. Lo verdaderamente duro es aguantar su mal genio —explicó Renee con una sonrisa apenada.

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, señora —prometió Edward.

Justo en ese momento Bella se acercaba a la sala, se detuvo en la escalera un momento para escuchar la voz del hombre que la acompañaría por los próximos días, no supo por qué pero sintió un extraño escalofrío. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos un par de segundos, deleitándose con aquel tono que para ella sonaba igual que una bella canción. Bella sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se encaminó a la sala lo más rápido que pudo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz monótona detrás de Edward. El corazón de él comenzó a latir desbocado, ella estaba ahí, muy cerca.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Renee poniéndose de pie.

Edward escuchó un golpeteo constante y rítmico a su espalda, cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de admirar a su musa. Se puso de pie lentamente y se giró para mirar a la chica que estaba debajo del abrazo de la señora Renee. Ahí estaba, su cisne, su musa, la razón de la locura que estaba haciendo. No había más chispa en aquellos ojos cafés, no había sonrisa deslumbrante, ni alegría, nada. Estaba frente a una hermosa ave aletargada en su belleza, como si la fotografía que él tenía fuera un vago recuerdo de perfección y ahora, frente a él, quedara una ínfima parte del precioso cisne Swan.

Isabella usaba una camiseta demasiado ancha para ser de ella, un pants gris y holgado, un par de desgastados converse, su cabeza estaba coronada con un desastre de cabellos atados con torpeza y en una de sus manos descansaba un bastón. Ella era la Isabella Swan actual, la musa que inspiraría a Edward para crear una obra maestra.

Al encontrarse con la mirada opaca y castaña de la chica Edward sintió una oleada de ternura, como si con su sola presencia ella fuera capaz de romperle el corazón. Ahí estaban los finos rasgos del rostro en su recorte de periódico, también el color café de la mirada que lo hipnotizó, los labios que lo habían embrujado con una resplandeciente sonrisa y la silueta perfecta de un cisne bailarín. Edward sabía que la chica de la fotografía seguía ahí, en algún lugar dentro de la Isabella Swan que estaba ante sus ojos.

—Mira, Bella, él es tu nuevo chofer —dijo Renee apuntando con un gesto de mano hacia Edward.

"_Chofer". _Se dijo Edward mentalmente. _"Así que seré el chofer de Isabella. Eso es fácil, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser llevar a una chica por la ciudad?"._

—Mucho gusto, señorita Swan. Soy Edward —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Edward alzó la vista y la miró a través de sus pestañas. Aún con tanta pesadumbre, con toda esa tristeza reflejada en su mirada y ese rostro inexpresivo; Edward pudo reconocer una gran hermosura y sintió su corazón lleno de admiración. No cualquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir, no cualquiera estaría de pie como ella. Edward sabía que le faltaba mucho por vivir a Isabella y que ella algún día volvería a sonreír.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Bella con monotonía.

—Bueno, chicos, yo los dejo un momento para que se pongan de acuerdo— dijo Renee, antes de subir las escaleras.

Isabella dio un paso y Edward inmediatamente se enderezó para poner un brazo alrededor de ella.

—¡No! —Edward dio un pequeño brinco, asustado por el grito de Bella, y alejó las manos de ella—. Puedo yo sola —dijo Bella entre dientes.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y luego caminó tras Bella para regresar a la sala. Se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la habitación, Edward irguió la postura y Bella lo miró detenidamente.

—Tienes que ser puntual, estar exactamente en donde te indique y a la hora que te diga —comenzó a decir Bella con voz dura. Edward asintió vehemente a cada palabra—. No puedes hablar conmigo a menos que yo te lo indique; no puedes hacer visitas personales a ninguna parte mientras estés conmigo; no quiero música en el coche; tampoco puedes comer o hablar por teléfono mientras manejes; y, por supuesto, nadie te puede acompañar en tus horas de servicio.

—¿Algo más, señorita? —preguntó Edward educadamente.

—Sí. Si te pido que compres algo tienes que traer exactamente lo que te diga. Vas a estar a prueba.

—Claro, como usted diga, señorita Swan.

—Mañana en la tarde te quiero aquí a las cuatro en punto. Eso es todo, te puedes ir —dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie y dejándolo solo en la sala.

Edward suspiró, después de todo, no sería tan fácil como había pensado. Renee apareció justo a tiempo para despedirlo, le deseó buena tarde y lo acompañó a la salida. Ya que estuvo en la acera Edward dio un brinco y un gritito de alegría, no había conseguido la entrevista, pero tenía algo mucho mejor que eso.

Caminó un par de pasos por la acera cuando vio a un chico de traje con un sombrero de chofer y guantes, Edward lo interceptó inmediatamente.

—Hola, ¿vas a la casa Swan? —preguntó Edward con interés.

—Sí —contestó el chico, evidentemente nervioso.

—No te preocupes, el puesto ya está ocupado —dijo Edward con altanería.

—Pe…pero.

—Ve a la agencia y pide que te re coloquen —dijo Edward tomándolo por los hombros para encaminarlo en sentido contrario de la casa —. ¿En dónde puedo comprar uno de estos? —preguntó Edward tocando el sombrero del chico.

Una sonrisa petulante se instaló en el rostro de Edward, sabía que pronto tendría su gran obra maestra, que conocería más a Isabella y que ella volvería a sonreír.

.

.

.

Gracias a Tchaikovsky, Haydn y Oasis por inspirar éste capítulo.

Ya llegó por quien llorábamos!

:D

¿Qué más pasará? ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?

Gracias a quienes le dedican su tiempo a mis locuras y muchísimas gracias junto con besos de bombón a quienes se toman el tiempo en dedicarme unas palabras.

Gracias por todo.

(Facebook: VickoTeamEc)

.

.

Por: VickoTeamEC


	13. 11: DREAMING (Parte 2)

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 11

DREAMING

Parte 2

.

.

4:22 P.M.

Isabella fumaba con ansiedad y su bastón golpeaba insistente sobre el piso, marcando el ritmo de los segundos y el paso del tiempo.

4:23 P.M.

4:24 P.M.

Como una magnífica visión, un chico en traje negro conducía su motocicleta a toda velocidad por las calles de Beverly Hills; giró en North Rodeo Drive y derrapó dos cuadras después del Sunset Boulevard, justo frente a la casa marcada con el número 725. Edward estacionó su motocicleta a un lado del jardín de los Swan, se quitó el casco, sacó su recién adquirido gorro, se lo acomodó sobre la cabeza, se abrochó el saco y alisó la tela de su pantalón. Trotó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Esperó casi con la misma impaciencia del día anterior, dando brinquitos ansiosos y retorciendo las manos. María lo recibió y abrió mucho los ojos el verlo plantado frente a la puerta.

—¡Joven! La tiene mordiéndose las uñas, yo que usted me iba con cuidado. De seguro está con mal genio —explicó la chica atropelladamente mientras lo guiaba a través de la casa.

¿Isabella nerviosa, ansiosa o molesta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por él? Edward no sabía si sentirse alagado, esperanzado o ambas. El día anterior, después de la entrevista, tomó la libreta que siempre cargaba en su mochila y comenzó a apuntar una idea tras otra; estar frente a Isabella, sentirla, verla, hablarle…, había llevado a su mente un torrente de ideas, frases y palabras que con el paso del tiempo tomarían un fuerte significado.

Atravesaron la hermosa cocina de madera con gavetas hasta el techo, llegaron a una puerta que tenía cristal en la mitad superior y un diseño con líneas de madera que dejaban ver parte del patio trasero y la piscina. María le señaló una salita de mimbre que se abría paso bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, luego dio media vuelta y se apresuró camino a la cocina.

Edward suspiró, dio un paso y pudo percibir el tenue aroma a tabaco. Al verla ahí, en medio de la alfombra natural que formaba el césped de un color verde intenso, con los hombros tensos, un cigarrillo pendiendo entre sus dedos y una ansiedad palpable entre una calada y otra; hizo a Edward admirarla aún más. Isabella le parecía magnífica, para él era una perfecta muñeca de porcelana: hermosa, delicada, dura y un poco rota. Su mente de escritor maquinó un centenar de ideas en menos de un minuto, sonrió ante la posibilidad de tener frente a él una baraja de posibilidades abierta para su deleite y a su total disposición.

Edward carraspeó y llamó inmediatamente la atención de Isabella, que no lo había escuchado llegar. Ella sintió una ira irracional recorriendo su cuerpo, como una oleada ardiente entre sus venas que la hacía apretar los puños. Con el tiempo se había vuelto exigente y disciplinada, por lo tanto, la gente que estuviera a su servicio debía ser igual que ella. El día anterior había dejado en claro lo que esperaba y lo primero que venía a su mente era despedir al inepto chofer que llegaba tarde.

El rostro enfurecido de Bella hizo titubear la actitud segura de Edward, nunca temió tanto en su vida ante la posibilidad de perder algo. Porque, era claro con tan sólo verla, lo que pasaba por su mente; Edward podía perder su nuevo trabajo, su cercanía con Isabella y, con ella, sus sueños. Prácticamente no tenía nada para desarrollar sus ideas, sólo lo que había visto y lo poco que había escuchado y leído; aún no había nada trascendente que viniera directamente del corazón de Bella. No podía irse, mucho menos darse por vencido.

—Dame una muy buena razón para no despedirte ahora mismo —dijo Isabella con una mirada taciturna. Edward no respondió y desvió la mirada—. ¡Te dije que a las cuatro! —espetó Bella furiosa.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan. Le voy a ser sincero, hace semanas que no veía a mi mamá a causa de problemas con mi padre; hoy él no estaba encasa y vi eso como una oportunidad para reunirme con ella. Pensé que podría llegar a tiempo, pero había mucho tráfico por un accidente frente al teatro chino. —Explicó Edward con calma.

—¿El teatro chino? —murmuró Bella, pensando en lo lejos que estaba de su casa.

—Sí, en Hollywood Boulevard.

—¡Sé en dónde está el teatro chino! —Edward desvió la mirada al recibir la descarga de furia de Bella.

El silencio reinó el patio por un par de segundos mientras Bella pensaba y Edward se sentía cada vez más nervioso. Isabella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y terminó su cigarrillo en silencio mientras repasaba en su mente la brillante excusa de Edward. Pasaron dos minutos y el silencio seguía presente, llenando a Edward de desesperación, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que ella expulsaba el humo lentamente, con una mirada metódica y semblante relajado. Isabella estaba considerando muy seriamente correr al nuevo chofer, pero la férrea amenaza de Renee la detuvo. Su madre le había dicho que no habría un nuevo chofer y, sinceramente, los estúpidos viajes por la ciudad la distraían.

Bella terminó por tirar la colilla del cigarro, luego lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato y alzó el rostro para mirar a Edward con ojos fríos y calculadores.

—Estás a prueba, no puedes llegar a la hora que te dé la gana. Ayer te dije que a las cuatro en punto y debiste estar aquí a las cuatro en punto. Si tienes cosas que hacer antes de venir aquí, ¡es tu vida y no me importa! ¡Pero aquí debes estar cuándo _yo _diga! ¿Entendido? —regañó Bella con coraje.

Edward se mostró sorprendido e Isabella creyó que era a causa de la reprimenda que le había dado. Pero lo que Edward pensaba realmente era que el alma bailarina de Bella seguía muy viva, ella era disciplinada, exigente y estricta; tres cualidades que de seguro había tenido casi toda su vida.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita Swan —murmuró Edward agachando la cabeza en una sorprendente muestra de sumisión.

Nunca alguien había estado tan dispuesto a ella, ni había consentido sus berrinches o aguantado sus gritos. Nadie que no fuera su familia tenía el coraje para soportar su mal genio. Edward no alzó el rostro, esperando un nuevo ataque de coraje por parte de ella…, pero nunca llegó. Edward hizo el simple gesto sin saber que con él había sumado muchos puntos a favor con Isabella.

—Está bien. Pero más te vale que nunca se vuelva a repetir. Te recuerdo que estás a prueba. —Tras escuchar a Bella, Edward alzó el rostro y la miró atentamente. ¡Ella le había dado una oportunidad!

—Por supuesto, señorita Swan. Tiene mi palabra. —Bella entrecerró los ojos y escrutó con la mirada a su chofer.

Edward vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra; sus zapatos negros eran pulcros y brillantes, y sobre su cabeza descansaba un típico gorro negro de chofer.

"_Al menos no usa guantes como los demás"_ Pensó ella tras sus segundos de inspección.

—Espero que sea suficiente. Ahora saca el maldito coche y toca la bocina cuando estés en la calle —dijo ella.

Bella entró a la casa por una puerta de cristal que daba a una salita con bar y Edward regresó por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Encontró a María preparado algo en la estufa que olía exquisitamente, llamó su atención con un leve golpecito sobre su hombro, la chica dejó lo que hacía y limpió sus manos sobre el delantal que usaba.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con su enorme sonrisa amable.

—¿Dónde están las llaves? —dijo Edward rápidamente. María le sonrió, caminó hacia un perchero y le tendió un juego de llaves.

—Cuando regresen las pones en éste mismo lugar —indicó la joven.

—Entendido —contestó Edward asintiendo.

—¿Algo especial para comer cuando regrese del paseo, joven? —ofreció María.

—Prefiero que me tutees. Dime Edward. Y no, nada en especial. Sorpréndeme —dijo Edward corriendo a la puerta principal.

Encendió el coche e incluso antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta, ya se encontraba dando reversa y acomodando el auto sobre la calle en un fluido giro. Como Bella lo indicó, él tocó la bocina y esperó a que ella saliera.

Cuando Edward la vio caminando con su paso acompasado a través del jardín, emergió del coche y se posicionó en la puerta trasera. Ver a Isabella rodeada por la naturaleza, por tan bellas y coloridas flores; le pareció una visión perfecta de dolor y vida, pesadumbre y resignación; todo junto. Como todo un caballero, Edward inclinó la cabeza y abrió la puerta para Bella; ella ni siquiera lo miró al entrar.

Mientras el nuevo chofer rodeaba el auto, Bella se permitió mirarlo al caminar. Le resultaba chocante tanta alegría y ese andar desenfadado y casi felino que ya lo caracterizaba; Bella sentía el desdén acumulándose sobre su lengua en forma de mil improperios listos para salir disparados de su boca como una ametralladora. Cuando Edward entró al auto ella bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? —preguntó Edward con alegría, viéndola por el retrovisor.

—No me gusta tu iniciativa, entre más silencio guardes…, mejor —regañó Bella—. Toma el camino más largo para llegar a Santa Mónica —ordenó ella mirando por la ventana. Edward guardó silencio pero asintió.

En cuanto Edward pisó el acelerador, Bella dio un respingo. Nadie, en los más de siete años que tenían con el auto, había conducido el viejo Nissan de Charlie a más de setenta kilómetros por hora. Edward estaba impuesto a la velocidad y la adrenalina que le daba su motocicleta, cuando se trataba de coches no se quedaba atrás y al estar frente a un volante olvidaba todo y casi podía sentir el espíritu de _Dominic Toretto _invadiéndolo.

Una cuadra antes de que llegaran al North Santa Mónica Boulevard, Isabella pegó un chillido que hizo a Edward pisar el freno de golpe, lanzándolos hacia adelante mientras las llantas derrapaban violentamente sobre el asfalto. De no ser por los cinturones de seguridad, se hubieran dado un buen golpe.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Swan? —preguntó Edward alarmado.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Bella antes de tomar impulso para darle a Edward una gran palmada en la nuca.

—¡Auch!

—¿¡Qué maldita mierda te pasa por la cabeza!?

—¿Qué? —dijo Edward girando el rostro hacia ella, sin dejar de sobar en donde había recibido el golpe. Bella sí que tenía la mano dura.

—¡Éste auto se conduce a menos de setenta y tú ibas a cien o más! —regañó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

Edward miró el indicador de velocidad que marcaba cero. Lo más seguro era que ella tuviera razón, en cuanto Edward estaba detrás del volante enloquecía y a cada minuto reclamaba más velocidad, más adrenalina.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward con pesar. ¿Podía ser más descuidado? Primero llegaba tarde y después enloquecía en el auto.

—El resto del día conducirás a cuarenta, si no lo haces puedes despedirte de tu puesto —ordenó Bella entre dientes, mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos a través de retrovisor.

—Como usted diga, Señorita Swan. —Edward echó a andar el auto y siguieron el lento camino hacia Santa Mónica entre bullas e insistentes cláxones detrás de ellos.

Edward habría contestado desafiante y habría tomado otra actitud de haber estado en una situación diferente. Pero frente a Bella mantenía un perfil bajo y sumiso; se doblegaría ante ella de ser necesario, no permitiría por nada del mundo perder la oportunidad de tenerla cerca. Desde que la vio supo que no quería dejarla ir, al menos hasta que terminara su obra maestra.

Antes de las siete de la tarde Edward estaba sentado frente a la mesita dentro de la cocina de la casa Swan, comiendo un espectacular sándwich y bebiendo una lata de _coca cola. _El paseo fue eterno y aburrido, pero muy enriquecedor desde su punto de vista. Al final del día Edward aún conservaba su empleo y eso le daba el coraje y paciencia suficientes para aguantar todos los días que le faltaban en servicio de Isabella Swan.

Bella no disfrutó del viaje, igual que siempre; aunque debía aceptar que al principio de su salida con Edward las novedades la sorprendieron e, incluso, le llegaron a parecer divertidas. Sólo un poco.

Ella caminaba directo a las escaleras, con su bastón repiqueteando al son de cada paso, pensaba encerrarse el resto del día con su música y sus cigarros. Todo habría sido igual que todos los días, a no ser por Renee, que la interceptó a medio camino.

—Hola, mi niña. ¿Cómo te fue? —Renee abrazó a Bella delicadamente y le dejó un beso sobre la cabeza.

—Bien —musitó Bella apenas viendo a su mamá.

—Princesa, tu hermano está en el patio y creo que hay alguien que te quiere saludar —insinuó Renee mientras acariciaba el cabello de Isabella.

Bella pensó inmediatamente en Rosalie, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla y siempre había algo que se interponía entre ellas: la universidad, las tareas, las prácticas y el viaje de Rose. Isabella la veía como una amiga y deseaba que ella también la considerara así.

—Voy a saludar —contestó Bella con monotonía.

—Anda, pequeña. Yo iré a preparar la cena con María. —Renee le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y la miró encaminándose hacia el patio, luego suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y fue a la cocina.

En cuanto Bella traspasó el umbral pudo escuchar las inconfundibles carcajadas de su hermano y una mueca casi imperceptible que debió ser una sonrisa surcó su rostro por un par de segundos. El bastón alertó a las dos personas sobre la nueva compañía, en cuanto sintieron la presencia de Bella se pusieron de pie.

—Paul —dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola Bella —saludó el sonriente chico.

Emmett miró a su amigo y luego a su hermana, sonrió cálidamente y dio un paso hacia Isabella. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te fue en el paseo de hoy con tu nuevo chofer, baby? —preguntó Emmett.

—Bien —musitó Bella haciendo un mohín. ¿Debía contarle sobre la estupidez de la impuntualidad o sobre lo maniático al volante que resultó ser Edward? No, no quería y no se lo diría.

—Bueno, bro, voy por los discos de los que te estaba hablando. En un rato vuelvo —dijo Emmett mirando a Paul. Besó de nuevo a Isabella y los dejó solos.

Bella caminó hasta las sillas de mimbre y se sentó en la primera que estuvo en su camino: un asiento doble, con cojines color turquesa. Buscó en sus bolsillos su paquete de cigarros y el encendedor, encendió un cigarrillo y cerró los ojos mientras echaba el humo de la primera calada.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo Paul sentándose a su lado. Bella lo miró y contestó con monotonía.

—Estoy igual que ayer e igual que la última vez que me viste —respondió Bella, luego giró el rostro en sentido contrario a Paul para seguir deleitándose con su cigarro.

—Bella… —Escuchar aquel tono de voz en Paul hizo a Bella girarse hacia él inmediatamente, y sentir un escalofrío bajando desde su cuello—. Vuelve, por favor, vuelve. —Paul se acercó hasta que pegó sus frentes, alzó una mano para retenerla por la nuca y evitar que huyera de su cercanía.

Bella cerró los ojos instintivamente, no quería soportar el peso de una mirada suplicante.

—Paul, no. Por favor —susurró Bella con pánico.

—Vuelve. Sé de nuevo la chica sonriente que bailaba conmigo en el _Font_, la que salía conmigo de paseo por Hollywood, la que podía comerse una torre completa de hot cakes de _IHOP, _aquella chica que iba al cine con su hermano, la Bella que adoraba decirle _baby_ a Emmett. —Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada gris de Paul.

Por primera vez en meses, se abrió una fisura en la dura coraza que escondía a la antigua Isabella, a la chica sensible, sonriente y amorosa. Quería ser ella de nuevo, quería tener el coraje suficiente para serlo, pero se sentía tan cansada de todo, tan defraudada de sí misma…

—Paul, deja esto —suplicó Bella sin apartar la mirada.

—Sólo inténtalo, por favor. —El susurro de Paul conmovió tanto el corazón de Bella que sintió un repentino salto sobre su pecho, una sensación cálida y pacífica que nublaba sus sentidos. Bella cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Paul se acercó hasta juntar sus labios en una leve caricia, luego la soltó y se separó de ella. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta, suspiró para retraer las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en el momento menos esperado y dejó su mente vagar mientras terminaba lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo. El chico a su lado no se había dado por vencido en ningún momento, fue paciente y detallista con ella, estuvo a su lado a pesar de sus protestas y la apoyó en todo momento. Paul no se merecía tantos desplantes ni el desprecio de Bella, él sólo quería llenar sus días, hacerla feliz y ella no le dio cabida en su vida.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte —dijo Paul después de un par de minutos.

—¿Qué? —respondió Bella tratando de no ser tan fría. Tantos meses de monotonía no le dejaban hacer su voluntad en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

—El próximo fin de semana me voy a Canadá. Éste año me suscribí en el programa de intercambios —informó viendo a Bella con atención. Esperó ver algún tipo de reacción, sólo la vio cerrar los ojos un par de segundos, como si procesara lentamente las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Seis meses? —preguntó Bella sin atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia él.

—Sí —dijo Paul en un fuerte y claro monosílabo.

Después de eso no dijeron nada más, Bella no sabía cómo despedirlo y él no sabía cómo romper el silencio.

Esa noche Paul estaba invitado a cenar. Bella no se atrevió a tomar la cena en su recámara, como hacía habitualmente; pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a Paul, no pudo hacerle esa grosería. Después de todo, él no se lo merecía. Mientras el resto bromeaba y reía, Bella pensaba en su vida durante el último año, dejaba su mente brincando de un lugar a otro mientras jugueteaba con la comida en silencio. Después de casi una hora, los señores Swan se despidieron de Paul y Emmett y Bella lo acompañaron a la puerta; Em le deseó buena noche, le dijo que lo vería al día siguiente en la universidad y subió a su recámara.

Bella suspiró, no sabía exactamente qué sentía en ese momento; pero logró percibir el nerviosismo y la pena de Paul. Él prometió no darse por vencido y sentía que ese tiempo fuera del país era un receso a su perseverancia, por nada se dejaría caer, mucho menos aprovecharía la lejanía para abandonarla.

—Entonces… adiós —susurró Bella con la voz apenas contenida. Esa noche, por fin se permitió sentir algo, cualquier cosa, y eso la conmovía hasta las lágrimas.

—Hasta pronto. No te despidas —dijo Paul. Bella lo miró e hizo una mueca con la boca hacia un lado—. ¡Hey! ¿Esa linda mueca es una sonrisa? —Bella se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de él.

Paul acarició la mejilla de Isabella con ternura, ella permitió que la reconfortara e hizo lo que jamás imaginó; se alzó lo más que pudo y lo jaló hacia ella por el cuello para darle un apasionado y largo beso en los labios. Al principio Paul se sorprendió, luego devolvió el beso y le puso las manos en la cintura para elevar un poco su peso. Bella lo miró a los ojos cuando rompieron el beso y él la pude ver, ahí estaba otra vez…, la mirada chispeante y tierna que lo atrajo un año atrás. Por un breve instante Paul pudo ver a la Isabella Swan que debió ser siempre.

Él dejó un casto beso sobre los labios de Bella y se fue.

….

El resto de la semana Edward se encargó de llegar a la hora que Bella le indicó. Cada día le pedía merodear por un lugar diferente, pero siempre a la misma velocidad, en el mismo silencio, bajo la misma monotonía.

Edward aún no obtenía grandes proezas para plasmar en su obra, pero tenía la esencia más pura de Isabella: sus sentimientos. Con las breves miradas que le daba cada día podía percibir sus sentimientos, todos eran como una espesa nube oscura sobre un bello valle verde lleno de hermosas flores salvajes, que resplandecía más bajo la luz del sol. Edward tenía que sacar a relucir la mejor parte de Isabella, tenía que hacer volver a la chica de su recorte de periódico, tenía que conseguir que hablara con él. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, Edward sabía que lo podía lograr y lo haría.

Apenas tenía tres días con Isabella, pero tomó de ella lo necesario para poder desarrollar un par de párrafos. La noche del viernes la dedicó por completo a Isabella, sin importar que al otro día tuviera que madrugar para llevar a su novia al aeropuerto.

Carlisle fue el más contento con el programa de intercambios de ese año en la UCLA, Victoria podría llevar el nombre de su despacho hasta Londres. Desde la cena en la que Victoria anunció su solicitud, Carlisle se había encargado de instruirla y prepararla para los meses que pasaría en Londres. Por un mes Victoria trabajó mucho más duro en el despacho de Carlisle, cumpliendo turnos extras y perdiendo tiempo con Edward; por eso cuando él comenzó a ir a casa de los Swan no tenía reclamos o sospechas al llegar al departamento.

El primer sábado de mayo el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles estaba lleno de alumnos de la UCLA y de sus familias que los acompañaban en la despedida. Uno de ellos era Edward y sus padres despidiendo a Victoria. Mientras Carlisle y Esme preparaban los trámites para que ella se fuera, dejaron que Edward se despidiera.

—Te extrañaré tanto, cariño —dijo Victoria con voz melosa, pasando una mano por el pecho de Edward.

—El tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que piensas —consoló Edward.

Victoria se pegó contra su pecho y después de un titubeo Edward la rodeó con sus brazos. Duraron un par de minutos abrazados, meciéndose suavemente hacia los lados. Carlisle y Esme regresaron y llamaron su atención.

—Es hora de irse, Victoria —anunció Carlisle.

—Nos vemos en seis meses, cariño —se despidió Victoria de Edward. Luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso.

Esme carraspeó, Victoria le dedicó una mirada apenada, se separó de su novio para despedirse de sus suegros con un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Los tres se quedaron en su lugar mientras veían a Victoria caminando hacia la puerta de abordaje, cuando la perdieron de vista dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida.

—Hijo, espero verte pronto —dijo Esme cuando tocó el momento de tomar caminos diferentes.

—Vámonos —apresuró Carlisle tomándola por el brazo para arrastrarla junto a él, sin siquiera darle tiempo de responder a Edward.

Él no se sorprendió de la actitud grosera de su padre, suspiró y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde había estacionado el coche de Victoria.

…

Con Victoria lejos, Edward podría dedicarse de lleno a Isabella sin tener que levantar sospechas a nadie y sin tener que rendir cuentas. El lunes de su segunda semana como chofer decidió romper las reglas y arriesgarse a ir más allá de las exigencias de Isabella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella se atrevió a mirarla directamente y a sonreírle con amabilidad. Bella lo miró por un segundo y entró al coche en silencio.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward cuando encendió el coche.

—Hollywood —respondió Bella sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros y cuando estuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo comenzó con su insistente plan.

—¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana, señorita? —Bella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Edward, giró el rostro metódicamente hacia él y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Bella pasó por alto el comentario y volvió a mirar en silencio por la ventana.

—Hoy es un linda día, ¿no le parece, señorita Swan? —comentó Edward, ganando más silencio y enojo por parte de Bella.

"_¿Tiene mierda en la cabeza? Le dije claramente que no me hablara". _Pensó Bella enfurecida.

—¿Por qué mejor no va al Holmby Park? Está muy cerca de su casa. —Isabella lo miró a través de retrovisor mandando descargas eléctricas de furia y conteniendo cientos de palabras envenenadas—. Es sólo una propuesta. —Se disculpó Edward, sonriendo apenado.

Bella suspiró, pensó que no era una idea tan descabellada tener un lugar a donde ir en lugar de viajar sin rumbo fijo.

—Está bien. Vamos —accedió Bella con fastidio.

A pesar de ver que ella le rodaba los ojos, Edward sonrió con satisfacción y se atrevió a acelerar a setenta para lanzarse hacia el parque.

Más allá del Wilshire Boulevard se abría paso un parque con grandes áreas verdes, entre típicas casas estadounidenses sencillas y pintorescas, cada una rodeada por hermosos jardines brillando en distintas tonalidades de verde, unas con arbustos, otras tantas coloreadas con flores. El lugar resultaba tranquilo y acogedor.

En cuanto Isabella vio los grandes árboles, las canchas y las bancas deseó bajarse del coche y recorrer el parque, sólo paseando para dejarse envolver por la naturaleza. Siempre le habían gustado los parques, cuando era niña Renee solía llevarla junto con Emmett para que jugaran hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y Bella era feliz, muy feliz. Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que añoraba con locura esos momentos.

Edward estacionó el coche en Comstock Avenue, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Bella miró el recorrido de Edward por enfrente del auto, suspiró y abrió los ojos a un nuevo día. Ella se sentía emocionada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Bella caminó en silencio por el césped y Edward la siguió con paciencia, hasta que ella se sentó en una banca debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Edward se mantuvo de pie a su espalda y se dedicó a observarla; Bella podía sentir la mirada de Edward, pero trató de restarle importancia, no podía prohibirle que la viera así como había prohibido que le hablara.

Edward captó la mirada de Isabella cuando poco a poco se vieron rodeados de pequeñas aves marrones y grises y palomas. Bella parecía fascinada con los pequeños animales que revoloteaban a su alrededor y canturreaban como si admiraran su belleza aletargada por el sufrimiento. Edward tenía algo sobre qué escribir esa noche: la mirada de Bella. Los ojos de ella iban de un ave a otra, admirando a los animalitos con una sonrisa que salía a través del espejo de su alma.

—Son hermosas, ¿verdad? —murmuró Edward llamando la atención de Isabella.

—Si te empeñas en seguir hablando haré que tu sueldo se base en guano —amenazó Bella mordazmente.

—Creo que tendré materia prima suficiente para emprender una empresa de fertilizantes. —Como era de esperar Isabella no tomó con gracia el comentario y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Sólo una última cosa.

Bella le dio una mirada furibunda y alzó las cejas indicándole que continuara.

—Tal vez le gustaría…, alimentar a las aves —dijo Edward sacando una bolsita de su saco.

Se la tendió a Bella, y ella la aceptó un poco titubeante. Minutos después Edward se fascinó con la visión de Bella mientras alimentaba a las aves con el arroz, deseó tener con él su libreta para capturar ese bello momento con sus letras.

De repente Bella hablo, dejando a Edward mudo y con el corazón acelerado.

—Alas. Extiendan sus alas y vuelen, ustedes que pueden.

Una hora después estaban de camino a la residencia Swan.

Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Isabella pensó sobre lo atrevido que se había portado Edward al hablarle tanto y, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, también pensó en lo bella que era su voz. Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Edward se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugada escribiendo sobre un bello ángel, sobre un cisne con un ala rota y un alma en igual condición.

El miércoles regresaron de nuevo al parque, hicieron lo mismo de la vez anterior y justo antes de irse Bella volvió a romper el silencio diciendo:

—Alas. Extiendan sus alas y vuelen, ustedes que pueden.

Esa misma tarde Bella le pidió a Edward que regresara al siguiente día a la misma hora; el viernes quería quedarse en casa y dormir todo el día. De repente sintió ansiedad a causa de tanta dicha que le provocaban sus salidas al parque, quería descansar.

Tal y como Bella lo indicó, Edward estuvo el jueves a las cuatro en punto deteniendo la puerta trasera del Nissan para que ella pudiera entrar. Parecía que ese día sería igual a los dos anteriores, pero no fue así. Antes de bajar Edward le hizo una propuesta peculiar.

—Señorita, ¿le molesta si hoy bajo mi guitarra?

¿Guitarra? ¿En qué momento había entrado una guitarra al coche? Isabella no habló, pero asintió una vez y se dirigió a la misma banca. Le pareció extraño que al llegar Edward no le tendiera una bolsita con arroz, al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que él se había quitado el gorro y se dejaba caer contra el tronco del árbol.

—¿Señorita, por qué no se sienta en el césped? —Isabella lo miró con incredulidad—. Está mucho más fresco que la banca.

¿Por qué Isabella sentía como si Edward fuera un imán del que no podía separarse? Él se concentró en ajustar las cuerdas de su guitarra y cuando encontró el ajuste perfecto comenzó a tocar nota por nota. Edward escuchó cómo los pies de Isabella rozaban el césped y su bastón se hundía en la mullida superficie; luego sintió cómo se dejaba caer lentamente a un lado de él.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y los acordes sin sentido poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma. Isabella tenía la vista perdida en las aves, pero en cuanto las notas musicales llegaron a sus oídos lo miró y con la respiración contenida esperó ansiosa la voz de Edward.

Si escucharlo hablar le resultaba todo un espectáculo, escucharlo cantar no tenía descripción. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, sus dedos se movían con maestría sobre las cuerdas y de su boca salían las palabras más perfectas que Bella había oído. ¿Por qué cantaba justo esa canción? ¿Qué tanto conocía de ella? ¿Por qué? _Stop Craying your heart out _llenaba los sentidos de Isabella de forma indescriptible, con cada palabra sentía su interior floreciendo después de un oscuro letargo, miró a su alrededor y todo le pareció tan hermoso, tan perfecto; como si todo el tiempo después del accidente hubiera visto la vida detrás de un cristal opaco, como si en ese justo momento abriera los ojos a una nueva vida.

A mitad del primer coro Isabella tenía el rostro surcado por insistentes lágrimas que sólo amenazaban con arreciar conforme la canción se desarrollara. Por primera vez en todos esos meses, dejó salir el verdadero dolor de su alma, la pesadumbre y la culpa que no sabía que estaba ahí. No hubo más preguntas, ni porqués, sólo había una reconfortante resignación. Casi un año después Bella era capaz de exorcizar sus demonios internos, de aceptar que su accidente la había cambiado, que a pesar de todo ella debía alzar el rostro y seguir. Había vida más allá del pequeño mundo que se había creado, había un universo de posibilidades esperándola. Debía seguir.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos y terminó la canción, pudo escuchar el leve sonido constante de suspiros entrecortados. Él movió los ojos hacia Bella, la encontró a poco más de un metro lejos de él, con la cabeza agachada, sus hombros se sacudían levemente y un rastro de lágrimas hacía que su barbilla titilara bajo la luz crepuscular con cristales húmedos.

Un solo movimiento, un latido, un gesto, un dolor, una esperanza, un sueño.

Edward se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos. Más allá de sus sueños, de lo que él buscaba con la locura del chofer…, había un corazón roto, una bella mujer con sus sueños deshechos. Más allá de él mismo estaba Isabella, tratando de sentir de nuevo, intentado de encontrarse a sí misma, poniendo todo de sí para perdonarse.

Edward quiso ser mucho más fuerte, quiso poder decir las palabras correctas, pero no pudo. Él sabía que Bella merecía ser feliz.

"_Ella es una hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca rota que me encargaré de hacer sonreír". _Pensó Edward.

Tras unos minutos él dejó un beso sobre su cabeza, se pusieron de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y se marcharon del parque en silencio.

Al llegar a casa hicieron lo mismo de todos los días: Edward abrió la puerta para Bella y caminaron en silencio hacia la casa. Antes de que ella fuera a su habitación y él a la cocina, Bella se detuvo.

—Te espero mañana a la misma hora —dijo ella sin volverse.

Edward sonrió y se dio cuenta que a partir de ese momento irán al parque a diario.

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

*** Dominic Toretto: Es el "Rey" de las carreras clandestinas en Los Ángeles en la película **_**The Fast and The Furious **_**(Rápido y Furioso). El personaje es interpretado por Vin Diesel.**

*** Holmby Park: Parque ubicado en South Beverly Boulevard entre Club View Drive y Comstock Avenue, en Los Ángeles, California.**

*** Guano: Es la sustancia formada a partir del excremento de murciélagos, aves marinas y focas. Ésta peculiar mezcla se usa como abono natural. **

**.**

**.**

Hola!

Parece que el remedio de todos los males era Edward

(¿Cuándo no? *babas*)

Gracias por el apoyo y por hacerme entender.

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo vamos?

Gracias por todo!

Besos de bombón!

_._

_._

Por: VickoTeamEC


	14. 12: NEW DIVIDE

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 12

NEW DIVIDE

.

.

Holmby Park, aquel parque ubicado en el vecindario de Westwood, al que se llegaba desde la casa Swan bajando por la calle North Rodeo Drive y se giraba a la derecha por Wilshire Boulevard hasta Comstock Anenue. Ese parque se había convertido en la distracción diaria de Isabella.

Todos los días ella miraba a través de la ventana izquierda del asiento trasero del viejo Nissan de Charlie, todos los días veía las mismas seis casas y los jardines de la séptima casa de la cuadra quedaban justo frente a sus ojos cuando Edward estacionaba el coche antes de llegar a la intersección con South Beverly Glen Boulevard, bajo la sombra de dos frondosos árboles. Todos los días Edward abría la puerta para ella, caminaban en silencio a través del parque siguiendo el camino de cemento, iban más allá del área de juegos infantiles, se detenían bajo un conjunto de árboles que creaban una gran mancha oscura en el piso, una increíble sombra que cobijaba al menos tres bancas…, y Bella se sentaba en una…, y Edward la miraba para inspirarse y escribir por las noches sobre un hermoso cisne hasta que sus ojos no dieran más. Todos los días Edward le daba a Bella una bolsita con arroz, ella arrojaba un poco a las aves hasta que estaban totalmente rodeados por palomas. Todos los días Bella se sentaba a recitar: _"Alas. Extiendan sus alas y vuelen, ustedes que pueden"_. Y todos los días, Bella se sentía cada vez más emocionada por salir con Edward un rato por las tardes.

Dos semanas pronto se convirtieron en un mes, en ese tiempo Edward se atrevió a hablar en más de tres ocasiones y Bella accedió a sus palabras, ella dejó que Edward deleitara sus oídos con el sonido de su voz y se permitió a sí misma entablar una conversación de no más de cinco minutos de vez en vez.

Edward había conocido a Emmett y Charlie en una breve reunión después de uno de los paseos al parque, ellos le hicieron ver lo sobreprotectores que eran con su pequeña Bella y que mientras Bella estuviera con él tenía la gran responsabilidad de ser igual de cuidadoso. Edward lo sabía, siempre cargaba con el pensamiento que bajo su cuidado estaba una preciosa e invaluable joya.

Isabella no dejó de asistir a las terapias con Cristina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó que pasar un par de horas en su consultorio le servía de algo. Bella se sorprendió a sí misma por su disposición para hablar de sus sentimientos, la facilidad con la que podía expresar lo que por tanto tiempo gritó su alma; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la regularidad con la que hablaba de su obediente chofer. Edward, el que llegó tarde y casi la mata de un infarto el primer día de trabajo, el que se atrevió a hablarle cuando ella se lo tenía prohibido, el que había tocado una hermosa canción con su guitarra, el que guardaba silencio la mayoría de las veces y el que conversaba con ella cuando se le era permitido hablar. Edward, el misterioso hombre que la atraía como un potente imán, del que conocía algunos tonos de su voz y el que le provocaba querer sonreír otra vez.

No era fácil pasar de una etapa de negación y rebeldía a una de entendimiento y amabilidad. Isabella hacía lo mejor que podía. Aún era callada, pero un poco más participativa; aún comía sola en su habitación, pero ahora por lo menos bajaba a dejar los trastes sucios sobre el lavabo; aún escuchaba mucho y respondía de forma grosera de vez en vez. Aún tenía mucho por delante y, por su propio bien y el de su familia, debía continuar con su vida.

Una de tantas noches, Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Edward. A su mente llegaron aquellas palabras salidas en breves conversaciones banales, el perfil del rostro que se sabía de memoria, el cabello que salía detrás de la gorra de chofer y las sonrisas que observaba furtivamente cuando Edward conversaba con Renee o con María.

Una semana más se consumía día tras día, con Bella sentada en la banca y Edward mirando cada día una nueva faceta de ella. Edward sentía una gran admiración por la mujer fuerte y esperanzada que tenía frente a él a diario. Él fue testigo de cómo poco a poco las sombras se deslizaron fuera de su vida para dejar a la vista a una nueva Isabella, una chica que cada día se preparaba para resurgir de nuevo, y comenzar otra vez.

Edward amó la soledad más que nunca, fue capaz de avanzar tanto como quiso en su gran obra maestra. Más de un mes después de que él comenzó a trabajar con los Swan, decidió revisar la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. Estaba atestada de mensajes de Victoria, el último era un extenso reclamo de más de seis párrafos por tener su celular apagado; con un cansado suspiro Edward presionó el ícono de _Responder _y escribió una sencilla respuesta en un par de líneas. No se molestó en leer el resto de los mensajes. Edward sabía que la distancia no era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su relación con Victoria, pero sus clases, su trabajo de medio tiempo y sus largas noches de escritura ocupaban sus pensamientos y todo su tiempo.

El primer viernes del segundo mes llegó, con él también llegó la desconocida necesidad de Isabella por dejar atrás su etapa de amargura y hablar un poco más con Edward, con el que de cierta manera se sentía agradecida. Edward, por otro lado, sentía una gran ternura por la chica que tenía que acompañar día tras día y también tenía un desconocido y gran sentimiento de protección hacia ella.

Ese viernes Edward abrió la puerta para Bella, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la que ella correspondió con una mirada dulce, sorprendiéndolo por primera vez en ese día. Edward condujo el auto hasta el Holmby Park, estacionó donde siempre, abrió la puerta trasera y esperó paciente hasta que Bella bajó.

—Gracias —murmuró ella sorprendiendo a Edward y a ella misma.

—Para servirle, señorita Swan —respondió Edward después de unos segundos de silencio.

El corazón de Edward dio un brinco cuando Bella correspondió su mirada, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella por breves segundos y no vio hostilidad, coraje, ni frialdad en ellos. Bella estaba más cerca de él y eso lo emocionó.

Por primera vez en más de un mes Bella caminó al lado de Edward y no frente a él. Ese día todo parecía normal a pesar de los hechos extraordinarios. Bella se sentó en la banca y aceptó la bolsita de arroz que Edward le ofreció. Cuando el día no podía ser más extrañó, Isabella habló, pero no para decir una frase a las aves.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Debe ser cansado pasar más de una hora parado como estatua. La banca es suficientemente ancha para los dos —dijo ella con voz plana, sin atreverse a mirar a Edward. Él sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo él sentándose en el extremo opuesto de la banca.

Las aves descendieron hasta rodearlos con alegres gorjeos y tímidos aleteos. Isabella las alimentó en silencio, tomó un respiro para decirles lo mismo que todos los días, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—En realidad…, tengo algo para usted —dijo él.

Isabella se quedó congelada, con el brazo extendido hacia enfrente y la mirada fija en el piso. Le tomó un poco de tiempo recuperarse de la extraña emoción. Bajó la mano lentamente y se giró hacia él.

—¿Para mí? —murmuró Isabella.

Edward asintió.

—Es…, es un préstamo. No sé, pensé que tal vez le gustaría…

—Te ves patético tartamudeando. Habla de una maldita vez y déjate de rodeos —dijo Bella con rudeza.

Edward hurgó dentro de su saco y le tendió a Bella un libro. Ella lo aceptó reticente, lo giró y miró la portada, evaluándolo. Era un ejemplar de no más de cien páginas, la pasta era gris con letras azules y unas impresiones marrones en las orillas que le hicieron recordar los castillos de le época medieval. _El caballero de la armadura oxidada por Robert Fisher._ Bella estaba mortalmente sorprendida. ¿Qué debía decirle a Edward? ¿Debía darle las gracias y sonreír? ¿O mejor rechazarlo con un simple gesto callado y un movimiento de mano?

—Puede leer un capítulo diario. Así lo disfruta poco a poco y hace otra cosa además de alimentar a las aves —propuso Edward sonriente.

Isabella miró a Edward por unos segundos, luego al libro y después a las aves. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era un buen libro, pero no se lo habría "prestado" si no fuera así. ¿O no?

Isabella suspiró y abrió el libro en la primera página, la hoja blanca tenía plasmado el título justo al centro con letras mayúsculas. Ella siguió cambiando de página hasta que encontró una breve dedicatoria impresa y un gran número uno una página después. El primer capítulo hablaba sobre la vida de un caballero que pensaba que era bueno, generoso y amoroso; que en su sed codiciosa por acumular más victorias quedó atrapado dentro de su armadura, incomodando tanto a su esposa que llegó al extremo de abandonarlo y el pobre caballero comenzó a sufrir dentro de su armadura.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse identificada con el personaje principal, creía que era feliz, luego tuvo un evento desafortunado y quedó atrapada dentro de sí misma. Ella quiso continuar con el resto del libro en ese momento, pero decidió hacer caso al consejo de su chofer y esperó a su siguiente visita al parque. Después de susurrar _"Alas. Extiendan sus alas y vuelen, ustedes que pueden"; _Isabella se puso de pie y se marcharon del lugar.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa Swan Isabella tenía los pensamientos cabalgando muy lejos de donde estaba, un libro apretado con fuerza sobre su regazo y el corazón desbocado ante el inminente futuro. ¿Qué tanto tiempo pasaría para que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes?

Cuando Edward le abrió la puerta a Isabella, ella vio un monstruo metálico color negro, estacionado a la sombra frente a su jardín. Bella frunció el ceño y miró fijamente la motocicleta.

—¿Qué hace eso en mi jardín? —preguntó altanera.

—Es mi medio de transporte —respondió Edward como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Isabella lo miró con severidad—. Lo lamento, no la dejaré ahí de nuevo.

—No me importa en dónde pongas tus cosas —farfulló ella y caminó directo a la puerta de la casa—. _"¿Cómo demonios he pasado desapercibida esa máquina asesina?" —_se preguntó en silencio y continuó avanzando.

Cuando una persona se encierra en su fantasía se pierde muchos detalles que hay a su alrededor. Estar inmersos en el dolor sólo conduce a un camino de monotonía y oscuridad, los ojos se nublan ante la belleza y los detalles de la vida. Terminan las ilusiones y sólo se puede ser pesimista. Bella estaba superando esa etapa y daba pequeñas miradas al exterior de su coraza.

Como todos los días, Edward se encaminó hacia la cocina para recibir su bien merecido almuerzo e Isabella se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Ante los pies de la escalera, ella cambió de decisión y siguió los pasos de Edward hasta la cocina. Cuando entró lo encontró comiendo un gran plato de sopa, pan y jugo.

—Quería agradecerte —dijo de repente Bella, haciendo que Edward casi se ahogara con la sopa y tosiera escandalosamente, y también que María dejara caer estrepitosamente un vaso sobre el lavabo.

—Perdón, señorita Swan. No la escuché entrar —dijo Edward entre tosidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

María acercó la jarra de jugo y rellenó el vaso; luego se disculpó y salió de la cocina.

—¿Qué tiene que agradecerme? —preguntó Edward sin rastro de tos, pero con los ojos llorosos.

"_Todo lo que me has aguantado", _pensó ella. Pero sólo se limitó a poner el libro en alto y a hacer un mohín.

—No es nada. Pensé que podría gustarle —dijo Edward.

Isabella asintió y lo miró. Edward mojó un pedazo de pan en la sopa y se lo llevó a la boca.

"_¿Cómo es que me habían pasado desapercibidos sus ojos?",_ se preguntó Bella y vio a Edward con más interés que nunca. A pesar de todas las ocasiones con las que había hablado o discutido con él, no había reparado en la intensidad de su mirada ni en el hermoso color verde que iluminaba su rostro tan magníficamente. Edward alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —dijo él con la boca llena.

Bella le dedicaba una extraña mirada, tenía la boca abierta y la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia un lado. Edward se recargó completamente en el respaldo de la silla, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le devolvió la mirada a Bella mientras masticaba lentamente. Ella balbuceó un poco antes de contestar coherentemente.

—No, nada. Nos vemos el lunes. —La última parte la dijo como si hiciera una insegura pregunta. Edward asintió.

—Por supuesto. ¿A la misma hora?

—Puedes llegar más temprano —dijo Bella precipitadamente, ¿por qué había dicho eso?—. Quiero decir, si quieres. Te pagaré horas extras —ofreció Bella tratando de enmendar sus palabras.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa petulante y ella se pateó mentalmente por ser tan débil ante los recién descubiertos encantos de su chofer. ¡Qué ciega había sido!

—Lo consideraré —dijo Edward con la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Renee entró en ese momento y sonrió ampliamente. No pudo recordar con precisión cuando fue la última vez que notó a Isabella entusiasmada con algo o cuando su mirada había sido tan dulce como sus recuerdos le indicaban. Bella miró por instante a su madre, asintió una vez, salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala y escuchó que Renee y Edward intercambiando unas palabras. Bella suspiró, miró distraídamente por la ventana hacia el jardín y sin pensarlo se encontró apretando el libro con fuerza.

—Vi que hablabas con el chofer —dijo Renee llegando al lado de Bella.

—Sí. Le daba instrucciones para el lunes —contestó Bella con monotonía.

—Ah.

—¿Qué? —bufó Isabella y miró a su mamá con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, es sólo que… te veo muy entusiasmada con éste nuevo chofer.

—No digas tonterías.

—Acéptalo, es lindo. Te gusta —canturreó Renee. Bella bufó y soltó una leve risita histérica—. ¡Isabella Swan! Te gusta el chofer.

—¡Mamá! Baja la voz —farfulló Bella entre dientes.

—Dilo, dilo, dilo —continuó canturreando Renee dando saltitos alrededor de Bella.

—¡Ya! Sí, es lindo.

—Te gusta, te gusta. —Bella miró a su madre con severidad.

—Renee —regañó Isabella con la cara enrojecida. Cualquiera diría que de coraje, pero en realidad era de vergüenza y de reticencia a aceptar que su madre tenía razón.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —gritó Renee dándose por vencida, luego corrió escaleras arriba como si fuera una niña traviesa.

Isabella suspiró y dio un par de pasos hacia las escaleras. Ella escuchó un fuerte y desconocido carraspeo, dio media vuelta rápidamente y a no ser por su bastón se habría ido directo contra el suelo. Ella apretó su mandíbula con fuerza para evitar que su boca cayera completamente abierta hasta el piso. Edward usaba unos viejos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros, una camiseta oscura y una chaqueta negra de cuero que de seguro le hacía arder la piel al exponerse a los rayos del sol. El aspecto de él no era el de un chofer, era el de un hombre atractivo y sensual, muy sensual. Hasta el cabello broncíneo parecía confabularse para darle un toque endemoniado a su aspecto.

—Nos vemos el lunes, señorita Swan —dijo Edward en un tono de voz no más alto a un susurro.

Isabella asintió y Edward salió de la casa en silencio. Lo último que ella vio fue una bolsa con el traje colgando sobre el hombro de Edward. Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos y en silencio admitió lo que trataba de negar. Edward la atraía, le gustaba. Bella fue a su habitación y puso sus canciones de rock a todo volumen, dejándose consumir en sus pensamientos.

Renee, Charlie y Emmett se reunieron como cualquier viernes para cenar juntos, estaban inmersos en una plática trivial y no se dieron cuenta de que la música había cesado en la habitación de Bella y mucho menos que un constante golpeteo se aproximaba. Emmett fue el primero en verla, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, quedó estupefacto y después de unos segundos sonrió ampliamente. Charlie y Renee siguieron su mirada y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

—Hola. ¿Ya vamos a cenar? —dijo Bella.

Hacía casi un año que ella no los acompañaba a la mesa, verla en el umbral los sorprendió enormemente y no era para menos que los tres tuvieran la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Renee corrió para poner otro sitio en la mesa, Charlie se encargó de buscar un cómodo cojín para el asiento de Bella y Emmett fue a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué bueno que bajaste —le dijo Emmett al oído.

—Ven, hija, siéntate aquí —ofreció un muy sonriente Charlie, señaló el sitio que le habían preparado y Bella se acercó lentamente.

Minutos después los cuatro estaban sentados a la mesa, con la cena servida y humeante, en silencio y mirando con atención los movimientos titubeantes de Isabella. Poco después Emmett rompió el silencio, hablando sobre el trabajo y la escuela. Conforme pasó el tiempo, cada uno se fue inmiscuyendo en la plática ante los atentos oídos de Isabella que observaba de soslayo a su familia de tanto en tanto. Ahí fue cuando ella se enteró que por cuestiones del destino la empresa para la que trabajaba su papá terminó prestando servicios al trabajo de Emmett y que casualmente ambos comenzarían con una serie de viajes alrededor del país para asistir a eventos de gran importancia con empresarios e inversionistas importantes. Para Charlie no era más que un plus en su trabajo, para Emmett era echar un vistazo al mundo de los negocios y una gran herramienta de aprendizaje.

—El primer viaje lo hacemos mañana. El avión sale en la madrugada —informó Emmett para poner a Bella al tanto.

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró, nunca había estado lejos de su familia por más de un día. Mientras sentía vulnerabilidad, al mismo tiempo sintió una oleada de coraje.

—¿Y cuándo demonios pensaban decirme? —gruñó Isabella, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Hoy nos confirmaron el viaje, así que tu madre también acaba de enterarse. Cuando termináramos de cenar tu hermano y yo íbamos a subir a hablar contigo —explicó Charlie con paciencia.

Por segunda vez en el día, Bella se pateó mentalmente. Había estado tan ensimismada y egoísta que se perdía las cosas más importantes de su familia. ¿Qué otras cosas tendría que descubrir? Por un minuto se puso en la posición de sus padres y de su hermano, fue entonces cuando comprendió y suspiró con cansancio. Dejó el coraje saliera de ella lentamente, luego miró a su hermano con ojos brillantes.

—Promete que te cuidarás, baby —murmuró Bella.

Emmett se sorprendió al escucharla. _Baby,_ su princesa lo había llamado así de nuevo. Él sonrió y se deslizó fuera de su silla para poner de pie a su hermana y darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, baby. Prometo cuidarme —dijo Emmett con un nudo en la garganta.

Al principio ella estaba sorprendida y dejó sus brazos flácidos en sus costados; luego notó el tono de voz sofocado de su hermano, se apretó contra su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo. A modo de despedida ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos en la sala de estar mientras veían un par de películas.

El fin de semana se hacía cada vez más eterno para Isabella, con la mitad de su familia lejos, su madre ocupada con labores domésticas y ella sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Escuchar música nunca le había resultado tan monótono, se dedicó a caminar de un lugar a otro hasta que por primera vez en meses ordenó su habitación; limpió, despejó y perfumó cada rincón. Poco a poco volvió a sentirse ella misma. En algún momento sus pensamientos viajaron a Edward, ¿en qué dedicaría el tiempo de sus fines de semana? ¿Tendría algunos hobbies interesantes? ¿Estaría trabajando? ¿Qué sería de él?

Sin saberlo, Isabella se estaba encaminando un poco a lo que en realidad Edward hacía. Él llamó a su madre un par de veces, y el resto del tiempo en el que no atendía alguna necesidad básica escribía en su libreta o dibujaba en su block de hojas. De hacer paisajes y desnudos con modelos baratas, Edward dedicó su tiempo en hacer pies de bailarinas paradas sobre las puntas de sus pies, las manos de Bella extendidas con gracia cuando alimentaba a las aves, su mirada castaña, uno que otro gesto taciturno o misterioso. Edward se estaba obsesionando con Isabella Swan, o quizá incluso algo más.

Isabella se dejó caer sobre su cama el domingo por la noche, suspiró sin saber que más hacer. La música sólo sonaba y sonaba sin llevarla a ninguna parte, su habitación estaba impecable, ya se había duchado y puesto pijama, y su mente estaba en blanco. Simplemente su cerebro no le decía que debía ir a dormir. Miró su mesita de noche y encontró el libro de Edward. Suspiró y leyó el primer capítulo de nuevo, lo leyó una vez más y otra vez. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada en girar la última página del primer capítulo y seguir leyéndolo para saber qué más pasaba con el caballero. Pero no lo hizo. Isabella leyó hasta que las palabras dejaron de tener sentido, hasta que las letras se hicieron borrosas y por más que leyó el último párrafo no pudo relacionarlo con nada. Con una sonrisa se acurrucó. Era hora de dormir. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa. El final del domingo y el comienzo de un nuevo lunes. Otro día más al lado de su obediente y atrevido chofer.

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

*** El caballero de la armadura oxidada: Traducción al español del título del libro **_**The knight in rusty armour,**_** escrito por Robert Fisher en 1997.**

**.**

**.**

Dedico éste capítulo a la maravillosa mujer que me ha dado la vida.

¿Cómo vamos?

Gracias por todo!

Besos de bombón!

Facebook: Vicko TeamEc

_._

_._

Por: VickoTeamEC


	15. 13: AT LAST

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 13

AT LAST

.

.

El lunes por la mañana Edward se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, se dio una larga ducha y trató de esmerarse en su aspecto. Algo le dijo que ese sería un buen día, así que desde que despertó decidió aprovecharlo al máximo. Mientras pensaba en qué usar abrió de par en par las cortinas de la terraza, luego abrió la puerta y se paseó por un momento en su pequeño espacio al aire libre. En muchas ocasiones aquella pequeña porción de vegetación y aire fresco lo había ayudado a inspirarse, a despejar sus ideas o a resolver problemas con claridad.

Edward alzó el rostro y miró el delicado azul que cubría el cielo, escuchó el murmullo del típico ajetreo matutino y sin quererlo su mirada cayó sobre la tumbona que se mantenía firme en su lugar como un amargo recordatorio de lo que Edward estaba haciendo ahí. El objeto de madera y tela fue testigo de lo que una vez hizo ahí con Victoria, exponiéndose a los ojos de fisgones y pervertidos. ¿Qué seguí haciendo ahí? ¿Qué embrujo tenía Edward con ese lugar en el que alguna vez creyó que era feliz? Porque, sinceramente, no era feliz. En algún momento de monotonía, rutina y sexo salvaje llegó a pensar que era feliz…, pero luego llegó ella luciendo tan perdida y desprotegida; llegó Bella para despertar en él los más inhóspitos y desconocidos sentimientos y cada uno de sus más aletargados sueños.

Con una última inspiración entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Después de un rápido desayuno se encaminó a paso veloz hacia el estacionamiento, fue directo a su motocicleta con una enorme sonrisa; pronto estaría de nuevo al lado de Bella, después de un largo y productivo fin de semana. Antes de arrancar no pudo evitar mirar el coche estacionado a un lado de su moto, la pintura reluciente parecía tintinear como un recuerdo constante, como el peso del silencio: Victoria. Día tras día descartaba el auto que estaba en el otro cajón del estacionamiento, queriendo olvidar por lo menos un rato que esos dos espacios correspondían al departamento de su novia, al lugar en donde ellos compartían más que el desayuno. Aunque ella estuviera lejos, lo perseguía a todas partes como un fantasma viajando en el tiempo. ¿Sería remordimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿Pena?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y arrancó la motocicleta. Con un suave ronroneo que le sacudió los huesos se adentró a las calles de la ciudad y después de un par de horas de clases se lanzaría directo a la casa Swan para pasar un día más con su cisne.

…

La mañana del lunes Isabella sonrió al sol como hacía tanto que no lo hacía. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su madre y con María; Charlie ya se había ido, Emmett estaba en Santa Mónica y Renee estaba a punto de salir a pasar todo el día en su oficina. Después de despedir a su mamá subió a su habitación con energías renovadas y una actitud menos hostil a la que tenía una semana atrás.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en todo el tiempo que había perdido sumida en su pesadumbre, en una profunda tristeza y en todos aquellos momentos que dejó pasar por una simple necedad. Sus sueños definitivamente se habían roto, sus metas se habían vuelto borrosas en el horizonte, pero a partir de ese día iba alzar el rostro al futuro y trazar nuevos sueños para que sus metas fueran tan nítidas como habían sido un año atrás.

Bella salió envuelta en una toalla, miró la ropa sobre la cama y tras un largo minuto dio media vuelta y se metió en su clóset. Ese lunes era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa en su vida y tenía que hacerse notorio en todos los aspectos.

Interiores y exteriores.

…

Edward se fijó la meta de llegar dos horas antes de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando estacionó la moto con un apagado rugido faltaban cinco minutos para las dos.

"_¡Maldición! Isabella odia la impuntualidad, se enfadará conmigo. ¡Demonios, se enfadará!", _repitió como un mantra hasta que tocó el timbre con impaciencia.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —saludó María con su característica sonrisa.

—Hola. Voy a cambiarme antes de que me pegue de gritos el ogro —dijo Edward inquisidoramente entrando a paso firme y veloz.

Él iba tan concentrado en llegar a tiempo que no se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro y escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

María se perdió de vista detrás de la puerta de la cocina y Edward giró al final del pasillo que daba al recibidor para ir al baño a ponerse el uniforme.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la voz de Isabella.

Edward se congeló en su lugar, maldijo en silencio y se giró lentamente.

—Buenas tardes, no esperaba verla aquí. Digo, claro, es su…, casa. Me refiero a…, _aquí. _—Edward hizo un ademán para señalar la sala—. Justo en la…, sala.

—Sí, _justo en la sala_ —dijo Bella sarcásticamente alzando el libro que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Es que no puedo leer tranquilamente en la sala de _mi _casa? — farfulló ella poniéndose de pie.

Edward quedó boquiabierto. Los pants anchos, las camisetas de Emmett y el cabello hecho un verdadero nido de pájaros se habían ido. Sin poder evitarlo, él la miró de pies a cabeza y de regreso. Bella usaba unos desgastados converse negros; unos jeans que hacían lucir las curvas de su cadera; una camisa a rayas que de seguro era de su papá, pero doblada de las mangas y anudada a un lado de la cadera, haciendo relucir las formas de su cuerpo; su cabello había sido cepillado y caía sobre sus hombros como una lacia melena no tan desordenada; incluso tenía las uñas pintadas de negro. Definitivamente, nada que ver con la chica a la que Edward había visto el viernes por la tarde, la que parecía vestir un saco de papas cinco tallas más grande.

Bella sintió la mirada atenta de Edward, ladeó un poco el rostro y entrecerró los ojos. Si él quería dedicar unos minutos a mirarla…, ella haría lo mismo con él.

Comenzó mirando el desorden de cabello que coronaba su cabeza, cada mechón parecía tener vida propia, como una invitación a los más oscuros y sensuales pecados; ahí estaba de nuevo, una chaqueta negra de cuero que cubría una camiseta blanca y sin estampados; luego unos jeans negros que colgaban con pecaminosa gracia de sus esbeltas caderas. Cuando Bella estaba por ver los zapatos un carraspeo la hizo alzar el rostro.

Edward la había descubierto mirándolo con descaro y eso le gustó, se sintió de cierta forma alagado.

—Llegas dos horas antes —dijo Isabella después del duelo y deleite de miradas.

—Pensé que…,dijo…, —El rostro y tono de pánico de Edward hizo reír a Bella.

Fue extraño.

Ella sintió un burbujeo de humor subiendo desde su estómago, hasta estallar en su garganta en suaves y delicadas carcajadas. Edward la miró y bajó la mirada, sucumbiendo a las irresistibles risas de su cisne. Nunca pensó que Isabella pudiera parecerle más linda, pero faltaba escucharla reír para que él la considerara aún más perfecta y, además, casi babeara el piso. Primero por su aspecto y luego por las primeras risas que le regalaba a él.

—Sí lo dije. —Logró decir Bella después de un par de minutos—. Pero nunca pensé que me tomaras la palabra.

—Necesito las horas extra —dijo Edward con sinceridad. Más que nada, para pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—Mi mamá no está, pero no creo que se niegue. —Edward asintió a las palabras de Bella y le sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Iré a… —Edward puso en alto el gancho con el traje—, ponerme el uniforme.

—Déjalo —dijo Bella dando un nuevo vistazo al aspecto de Edward—. Si estás cómodo así no hay ningún problema. Es más, si quieres, puedes prescindir del uniforme.

—Gracias, señorita —contestó Edward con agradecimiento. Era realmente tedioso tener listo un traje todos los días.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo Bella girándose para buscar su bastón y el libro de Edward.

Él estuvo realmente tentado a acercarse para pasar un brazo por de debajo del de ella, pero no quería arruinar su buen humor con un fallido intento de ayuda.

La rutina comenzó como cualquier otro día: caminaron en silencio hacia el coche, Edward abrió la puerta trasera, esperó paciente a que ella entrara, luego se subió en su sitio tras el volante y arrancó en reversa por la vereda.

Después de dos cuadras Bella habló.

—Detén el coche —dijo ella. Edward obedeció y orilló el auto a la derecha—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? —Edward no esperaba la pregunta así que su mente se quedó en blanco por un minuto—. Quiero decir…, no creo que sea buena idea que pasemos la mitad del día sentados en el parque. Además, es aburrido.

—Sí —dijo Edward tratando de pensar a dónde ir.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Bella inclinándose hacia enfrente entre los dos asientos delanteros.

Ella pudo observar muy de cerca el entrecejo arrugado de Edward, su mirada de total concentración y cómo su mueca se fue transformando en un rostro de victoria. Él recordó la serie de eventos que iba a desarrollar el departamento de artes de _UCLA_ en la feria_,_ Edward había leído los programas y se había lamentado por no poder ir a alguno de los eventos. Ahora no sólo podía ir; sino que podía tener la compañía de, nada más y nada menos, que su cisne.

Cuando él se giró se sorprendió de verla tan cerca y se echó levemente hacia atrás antes de hablar.

—Hay una feria en la ciudad que tiene la entrada libre hoy y mañana, habrá presentaciones culturales, algunos espectáculos con invitados especiales y creo que hay un par de promociones en los pases para los juegos mecánicos. —Bella sonrió levemente, aunque la alegría que irradiaba su mirada era aún mayor.

—¿También hay juegos con pistolas de salva, mazos golpeando cabezas de topos y algodón de azúcar? —preguntó Bella en son de broma.

—Supongo que habrá todo eso también —respondió Edward.

Entonces, lo que menos esperaban pasó. Sus miradas se conectaron tan hipnóticamente que Bella llegó a pensar que si alzaba una mano podría tocar un delgado hilo que los unía. Edward sintió unas repentinas ansias por mantener su boca hidratada, por lo que comenzó a tragar compulsivamente; negándose rotundamente a apartar la mirada. Bella repentinamente se acomodó en su lugar, Edward se giró hacia enfrente dispuesto a encender de nuevo el coche, pero la puerta de atrás se abrió y le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Bella se había bajado. Él salió del coche de un salto, cerró la puerta que Bella había dejado abierta y fue con torpeza tras ella. Bella caminó ágilmente rodeando la parte trasera del coche, siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió en un preciso movimiento, se acomodó en el asiento, puso el bastón en la parte de atrás y se giró a ver a Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿También me vas a poner el cinturón de seguridad? —preguntó ella sarcástica pero con una sonrisa bailando entre sus labios. Edward negó mientras sonreía.

—No.

—El _ogro_ quiere ir enfrente —dijo Bella indulgente.

Edward palideció al darse cuenta de que Bella lo había escuchado, quiso creer que no lo había hecho, pero sus palabras sólo lo confirmaban.

—¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí toda la tarde? —rezongó Bella.

—No, señorita Swan —balbuceó Edward rápidamente.

—Entonces cierra la puerta, arranca el coche y llévanos a la feria. —Bella volteó el rostro en un gesto malcriado, luego la puerta se cerró y se permitió sonreír abiertamente antes de que Edward entrara de nuevo al coche.

Bella se había propuesto cambiar, empezar esa semana siendo la chica alegre, carismática y amable que todos recordaban. Ella pasó el fin de semana repasando los últimos meses y trabajando en nuevas actitudes. Al final se dio cuenta que sólo podía hacer una cosa: dejarse llevar.

El camino era silencioso, sólo sentados uno al lado del otro, él atento a conducir y ella mirando por la ventana. Aunque no lo aparentara, Bella sentía que dentro de ella una pequeña versión de sí misma brincaba de alegría y chillaba exultante de felicidad; hacía mucho que no se sentía tan emocionada. Edward, por otro lado, no sabía qué esperar de esa tarde, sólo sabía que por nada del mundo cambiaría la compañía de Bella ni el tiempo a su lado.

Sorpresivamente, mientras estaban en un semáforo en rojo, Bella encendió la radio y sintonizó una estación de música moderna. Edward la miró perplejo y con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bella con altanería, respondiendo severamente a la mirada de Edward.

—Nada —contestó Edward tratando de sonar desinteresado.

—El camino se estaba haciendo aburrido —murmuró Bella y guardó silencio el resto del camino.

Tomaron una carretera alterna, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cercano a _Hollywood Hills,_ los árboles y la maleza se esparcían alrededor de un gran terreno que daba forma a una típica feria con poco auge y popularidad. Bella nunca había estado ahí a pesar del par de años que tenía funcionando el lugar. Lo primero que se logaba ver era un arco de cemento pintado con llamativos colores y un par de banderas azules en el tope que hondeaban levemente con el viento. El estacionamiento era un enorme rectángulo pavimentado, rodeado con un cerco de maya y alambre de púas en el tope y con señalizaciones pintadas sobre el asfalto con pintura blanca.

Edward estacionó en el primer lugar después de la puerta principal, luego ayudó a Bella a bajar del coche y caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada. En la taquilla, Edward compró un par de pases para todos los juegos, le dieron dos carnets y dos pulseras de papel. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que había mucho qué hacer, muchos lugares a dónde ir y muchas cosas qué ver.

—Esto está casi vacío —comentó Bella viendo la moderada actividad a su alrededor.

—Es lunes, el lugar no es muy concurrido que digamos y es la hora a la que hace más calor. Así que, supongo, que es normal que no haya tanta gente —explicó Edward mirando en todas direcciones mientras trataba de decidir a dónde ir. Bella le dio una mirada envenenada.

—No me trates como idiota. Era sólo un comentario —farfulló Bella—. ¿Venimos a quedarnos parados? —dijo Bella después de un par de minutos y Edward luchó por no sonreír como tonto. El tono de Bella no distaba mucho del de una niña caprichosa que quería conseguir todo lo que quería.

Edward miró su reloj y recordó uno de los tantos eventos.

—Justo está por comenzar un espectáculo de patinaje sobre hielo. Podemos ir ahí si quiere —propuso él.

—Deja de tratarme de usted. Y sí, vamos a ver ese show.

Edward sonrió y, siguiendo las señalizaciones del espectáculo, fueron hacia el lugar. El show se desarrollaba debajo de una gran carpa rodeada con un cerco alto de madera tapizado con pósters con fotografías de los patinadores haciendo piruetas, la pista estaba rodeada por tres lados con gradas de metal y entre la pista y el público había vallas de barrotes blancos. Edward y Bella se instalaron al centro de la primera fila de la grada que estaba frente a la pista.

Durante una hora ellos vieron a diez patinadores y patinadoras bailar una canción tras otra. Bella miró con entusiasmo cómo se deslizaban con gracia sobre el hielo, cada giro, cada salto y pirueta; y con nostalgia recordó los días de gloria y baile. Cuando su nombre era sinónimo de un futuro prometedor como una gran bailarina, cuando podía imaginarse en Broadway…, cuando era el más hermoso cisne. Bella tragó con esfuerzo el pesado nudo de su garganta y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados para descartar las lágrimas.

Edward trató de ignorar la tensión de Bella, se maldijo por haber tenido la _genial_ idea de ver precisamente ese espectáculo y deseó tener alguna forma para consolarla. Se deslizó desinteresadamente hacia un lado hasta que su costado estuvo completamente pegado al de Bella. Al no saber con precisión los límites de ella, pensó que era la única forma de consuelo que podía darle.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó ellos rompieron en aplausos junto con los pocos espectadores que los acompañaron, Edward aulló emocionado y Bella apenas sonrió. Caminaron fuera de la carpa y se quedaron en silencio por minutos.

Caminaban entre puestos de juegos cuando un payaso atiborrado con globos en distintas formas pasó a su lado, Edward se acercó a él y regresó al lado de Bella con una mano sobre la espalda. En silencio, ella hizo un gesto que le dijo a él _"¿Qué traes ahí?",_ entonces Edward sonrió exageradamente y puso ante los ojos de Bella una flor de globoflexia¹ que tenía dos tonos de rosa en los pétalos y un largo tallo verde. Isabella la aceptó en silencio, a pesar de que sus labios era una línea recta, Edward pudo apreciar una sonrisa en los ojos de su cisne.

Edward tuvo una nueva idea, esperando que fuera mejor que la anterior, se plantón frente a Bella y abrió las piernas como una A hasta que pudo quedar a la misma altura de ella.

—¡Ven, voy a ganar algo para ti! —dijo Edward con entusiasmo, luego la jaló delicadamente del brazo y caminaron hasta que se pusieron frente a un puesto de "ponchar globos con dardos"—. ¿Cuál quieres? —preguntó él con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras pasaba la mirada entre las filas de muñecos de peluche. Ella apuntó hacia un rincón, donde estaca colgado un elefante con las patas de arriba y el lomo rosa, las patas inferiores naranjas, las orejas de colores, la cabeza café claro y la panza café.

—¿Cuántos para ese? —preguntó Edward al encargado.

—Seis de seis —contestó el encargado.

—Voy a jugar. —Edward pagó la cuota y el encargado le dio los dardos.

—Mucha suerte, amigo —dijo el hombre.

—Gracias —contestó Edward—. Deséame suerte —murmuró él a Bella, ella lo miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos e hizo una mueca en un intento por contener una sonrisa.

—Suerte, Edward —susurró ella. A pesar de que él le daba la espalda, sonrió a sus palabras a la par que sentía un cosquilleo de satisfacción recorriéndolo por completo.

Edward entornó los ojos con su mejor cara de concentración, luego alzó la mano y la deslizó de adelante hacia atrás midiendo la velocidad de su tiro. El dardo salió disparado en una perfecta línea recta y dio justo en el centro de un globo azul que se reventó con un estruendoso _pum._ Bella dio un sorpresivo grito de alegría y aplaudió encantada. Edward se giró lentamente con la boca abierta, ella se dio cuenta de su inesperada explosión de alegría y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí, viéndome, todo el día? ¿O vas a ganar ese elefante para mí? —dijo Bella en un tono de voz suave y un brillo de diversión en su mirada. Edward le sonrió en respuesta y continuó con su trabajo de reventar globos.

Poco después Edward llevaba cinco globos y jugueteaba con el sexto dardo entre sus dedos. Con una mirada calculadora se giró hacia Bella y puso el dardo a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Crees que éste sea el bueno? —preguntó Edward con diversión.

—Lánzalo y veremos —contestó Bella.

—Ven —dijo Edward extendiendo una mano hacia ella, Bella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Ven! No te voy a morder. —Edward se estiró para alcanzar el brazo de ella y la ayudó a situarse a un lado de él—. Dale un beso —dijo acercándole el dardo.

—¿Qué?

—Que le des un beso. —Edward la miró a la cara y se encontró con una divertida mueca incrédula—. Es para la buena suerte —aseguró él.

No muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, Bella se acercó al dardo y apenas rozó un beso en él. Edward sonrió con deleite al ver los labios de Bella levemente fruncidos para darle suerte a su último tiro. Definitivamente tendría mucho qué escribir esa noche.

Edward tomó impulso, lanzó el dardo y…, el globo se ponchó.

Bella dio un chillido emocionada y sin saber cómo ni por qué se lanzó a los brazos de Edward mientras daba brinquitos de alegría. Esa era ella, la verdadera Bella Swan; una chica que disfrutaba de mínimos detalles, que reía y dedicaba una mirada alegre a donde fuera que volteara. Edward la recibió en sus brazos, al principio un poco dubitativo, pero luego la estrechó enérgicamente y la alzó levemente del suelo.

—Felicidades, aquí tiene el regalo para su novia —los interrumpió el encargado tendiendo el peluche a Edward.

Se quedaron congelados por un segundo, luego Edward se separó, tomó el peluche y se lo pasó a Bella para que lo estrechara entre sus brazos.

—Gracias —dijo Edward y se marcharon en silencio del pequeño local.

Ese día Bella habló como nunca, aunque sólo fuera para apuntar hacia un lugar y decir _"Vamos allá" _o _"¡Qué bonito!". _Ella estaba maravillada, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz y ya había olvidado que podía sonreír tanto.

Pasearon por varios puestos, se subieron a un par de juegos y probaron suerte en un par de puestos de juegos de azar. Edward estaba tan embobado disfrutando a la nueva Bella que no se había dado cuenta que ella hacía malabares para mantener entre sus brazos al gran elefante, la flor y, además, apoyarse adecuadamente en el bastón. Edward se quedó un poco atrás, mirándola, observando a la mujer fuerte y decidida que en ningún momento le pidió ayuda; cerró los ojos un segundo reprendiéndose por ser tan estúpido, luego fue de nuevo al lado de Bella.

—Permíteme —dijo él tomando el peluche para ponerlo debajo de su brazo.

—Gracias —murmuró ella sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

—¡Oh, ven! ¡Quiero una de esas! —dijo Edward con entusiasmo al ver un puesto de banderillas.

Involuntariamente tomó la mano de Bella y la ayudó para que se apurara a llegar al puesto. Bella sintió una sacudida en su interior, ¡Edward había tomado su mano! ¿Cuán extraordinario y significativo podía ser un simple gesto? Renee tenía razón, Edward le gustaba, y mucho. Sentirlo así, tan simple pero a la vez tan maravilloso, provocó que su interior se sacudiera con una electrizante emoción que apenas podía contener. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así? Nunca había estado en una situación similar. Edward sentía una emoción casi infantil por estar a punto de comer una de sus comidas chatarra favorita y no se había dado cuenta de la cálida mano que sostenía con la suya.

—¿Quieres una? —preguntó él emocionado.

Bella negó y sólo lo miró fijamente, Edward creyó que estaba a punto de reprenderlo por algo, entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Él bajó lentamente la mirada hasta las manos unidas, sintió una mezcla de pánico y confort; luego alzó rápidamente la vista hacia el rostro de Bella dispuesto a poner su mejor cara de disculpa. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar una tímida sonrisa y su corazón latió enloquecido cuando Bella, en lugar de apartar la mano, entrelazó los dedos con él.

—¿Cuántas van a ser? —preguntó la chica que atendía el puesto, rompiendo la invisible burbuja que los encerró dentro del mismo sentimiento por un instante.

—Una, por favor —contestó Edward sin despegar los ojos de Bella.

Poco después los dos estaban sentados en una banca mientras Edward prácticamente devoraba su amada banderilla.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres una? ¡Están muy ricas! —dijo Edward antes de darle otra mordida.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —contestó Bella mientras se entretenía acariciando las orejas de su elefante.

Después de un rato Edward se puso de pie para tirar la basura en un contenedor con cabeza de hipopótamo.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —comentó Bella.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo Edward ayudándola a ponerse de pie y tomando de nuevo su mano.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, luego Bella pidió un algodón de azúcar que Edward estuvo encantado de comprarle. Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, jugando y disfrutando como niños, subiéndose al carrusel, a la rueda de la fortuna y a la montaña rusa. También sabían que algo había empezado, algo incluso más fuerte que ellos y ambos deseaban que ese sentimiento creciera y se mantuviera por mucho tiempo.

Bella le pidió a Edward que la llevara al parque, no podía dejar a sus palomas sin comer. Ese día les habló con ternura, dijo su frase, leyó un capítulo más y poco después se marchó…, con Edward de su mano.

Llegaron a la casa Swan en medio de un cómodo y reconfortante silencio, Edward abrió la puerta para Bella y cargó el peluche, la flor y el algodón de azúcar mientras ella abría la puerta de la casa. Caminaron hasta las escaleras, en el primer escalón Bella dio media vuelta para recibir sus cosas y le dio una linda sonrisa a Edward.

—Gracias por éste día —dijo Bella sinceramente y Edward le sonrió en respuesta.

—No hay de qué. Hasta mañana, Bella —dijo él tomando la mano de Bella para darle un delicado beso, luego puso las cosas en las manos de ella.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —dijo ella y subió a su habitación.

Esa tarde, Edward llegó a su departamento con energías renovadas y mil ideas zumbando en su cabeza. Así que después de hacer las tareas de la universidad, se dedicó a escribir un par de horas.

Al otro día Edward Bella lo recibió con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, caminaron hacia el auto y antes de que él fuera hacia la puerta trasera, ella carraspeó.

—Enfrente, por favor —pidió Bella con amabilidad.

Edward sonrió, asintió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él pensando en las horas extra que estarían juntos.

—No sé, tal vez… a tu casa —bromeó ella.

Edward se tensó, ¿su casa? No. Él no podía llevarla al departamento de Victoria, necesitaba un lugar que fuera sólo para ella, algo más especial. Entonces, su mente se iluminó.

—No podemos —dijo Edward maquinando un plan en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Bella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó el tono con el que él le había dicho que no podían ir. ¿Escondería algo?

—Estoy en plena mudanza. —Se apresuró a decir él—. Me estoy cambiando a un departamento cerca de aquí —explicó Edward recordando la propiedad que había quedado a su nombre como parte de la herencia de su abuelo.

—Entonces, te ayudo con eso —dijo Bella convencida de sus palabras.

Edward asintió y la llevó directo al olvidado departamento. Llegaron a un gran edificio de ladrillo en un vecindario de departamentos al este de Beerly Hills. La recepción tenía un tramo de escaleras y un candelabro de cristal sobre ellas, un mostrador se asomaba detrás de un par de ventanillas en las que Edward pidió su juego de llaves y luego subieron hasta el tercer piso en el pequeño elevador. Al salir del elevador, caminaron por el pasillo y justo al lado de las escaleras Edward se detuvo en el departamento 216.

Entraron para encontrarse con bolsas de basura olvidadas, polvo por todas partes y desorden en las pocas superficies que había.

Lo primero que hicieron fue salir de compras, encargaron un par de muebles de madera barata, llevaron desinfectantes, limpiadores y aromatizantes, y también un par de electrodomésticos en liquidación, entre ellos una aspiradora de modelo obsoleto.

A partir de ese día su rutina cambió. Cuando Edward llegaba a las dos Bella ya estaba (no volvió a usar la ropa de su hermano), iban al departamento, limpiaban a fondo una habitación, la amueblaban escuetamente, por las tardes iban al parque para que Bella leyera y alimentara a las aves y se despedían al pie de las escaleras de la casa Swan. Después de eso Edward iba al departamento de Victoria, empacaba un poco de sus pertenencias para llevárselas al otro día, hacía sus deberes, acomodaba el poco desorden, cenaba y escribía sobre su cisne.

Cada día Edward y Bella estaban más envueltos en algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían de que se trataba. ¿Una relación? Tal vez, aunque no era para nada convencional. Pero, ¿qué relación lo es? Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, Bella se sentía más _normal,_ más ligera. Edward adoraba escucharla reír y no perdía oportunidad en provocar sus dulces carcajadas. Cada día estaban más cerca.

El viernes el departamento por fin logró tener un aspecto aceptable. Edward y Bella lograron despejar del polvo todos los muebles, aspiraron todas las alfombras, fundas, cortinas y tapices, y limpiaron y aromatizaron cada rincón.

Para cuando se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre el sofá ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde. Estuvieron en silencio por largos minutos, luego Edward dio un largo suspiro y habló.

—Quedó muy bien —dijo él mirando todo.

—Más que _muy bien_, ¡quedó espectacular! —dijo Bella viéndolo de frente.

Edward giró el rostro y sus miradas se conectaron como si todo el tiempo debieran hacerlo. Algo en el ambiente cambió inmediatamente, saltaron chispas de cariño, atracción, intimidad y entendimiento como si se tratara de la erupción de un volcán. Sintieron la piel sensible a los sentimientos, el estómago revuelto por un inesperado nerviosismo y la cabeza desconectada del mundo entero. Era como si alrededor de ellos hubiera caído una delicada capa transparente, como una burbuja; encerrándolos en su momento, en sus miradas y sus sensaciones. Edward sonrió, Bella no dudó ni un segundo en corresponderle, luego él pegó un brinco para ponerse de pie y le tendió una mano a ella.

Quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose atentamente y con una gran sonrisa.

—Concédeme ésta pieza —murmuró Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se borró un momento y con eso llegaron de golpe todas sus inseguridades.

—¿Baile? No. ¿Aquí? Pe…, pero..., ni siquiera hay música —balbuceó Bella.

—Shhh. —Edward puso un dedo sobre los labios de Bella—. ¿Confías en mí?—preguntó él con ojos entrecerrados. Bella no resistió una tímida sonrisa y asintió—. No va a pasar nada, saldrás viva después de un baile conmigo.

Edward sacó su teléfono celular y puso a reproducir la primera canción que encontró en su lista. La música de los 60's salió por las bocinas del pequeño aparato; por unos segundos sólo se miraron, luego Edward dio un paso hacia adelante, puso una mano sobre la cintura de Bella y tomó una mano de ella con la otra, Bella recargó la mejilla sobre el pecho de él y comenzaron a mecerse en un delicado vaivén. La voz de Etta James² llegó a sus oídos y bailaron lentamente al centro de la sala.

Una y otra vez, sólo meciéndose, tan suave que Bella sintió que estaba sobre una espumosa nube. En un mundo tan cambiante, tan apresurado y alocado; lo que menos piensa una chica es que tendrá la oportunidad de bailar _a la antigua_ con uno de sus pretendientes**. **Pero Bella lo hizo, tuvo el privilegio y placer de bailar una vieja canción como era debido.

Edward comenzó a cantar una que otra palabra, entonces ella se separó un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, Edward suspiró, bajó ambas manos a la cintura de Bella y ella llevó las suyas al cuello de él. Isabella nunca había tenido un momento tan íntimo con alguien, nunca había sentido todo su ser concentrado en otra persona, entregándose silenciosamente en una forma más allá del deseo carnal, dejando que su estómago se llenara con la sensación de mil mariposas aleteando en su interior. Edward, por su parte, nunca pensó en que sus sentimientos irían tan lejos, mucho menos que llegaría a conocer una nueva faceta de deseo: deseo de proteger a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, deseo de entregarse por completo a ella, deseo de reclamarla como suya en todas las formas humanamente posibles.

¿Cómo era posible?

El tiempo parecía ser muy corto como para que estuvieran desfalleciendo de amor el uno por el otro. Pero en ese momento, con una canción perfecta sonando de fondo, con sus corazones latiendo en sintonía y sus miradas enganchadas; se dieron cuenta de que todo aquello que se provocaban no era más que un profundo y sorpresivo amor.

Bella juró ver un brillo diferente en los ojos de Edward y sintió como si su corazón se hinchara de felicidad. Ella lo supo, era correspondida. Él miró un par de segundos los labios de Bella y ella fue totalmente consciente de lo que pasaría después. Edward comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia ella, ambos sintieron cómo el corazón les latía como si estuvieran en una carrera para ver cuál lograba estar más errático; Edward alzó una mano para rozar la mejilla de Bella, dejó que las yemas de sus dedos se deleitaran con la suave textura de la piel de ella y continuó avanzando lentamente el camino que lo llevaría a un mar de nuevas sensaciones.

Bella sintió el suave roce aterciopelado de los labios de Edward, quería dejarse llevar por completo y sentirse totalmente entregada a ese beso, pero sintió un gran temor. Miedo a no ser perfecta para él, de olvidar lo que debía hacer o cómo reaccionar. Edward movió sus labios tímidamente sobre los de Bella, sólo rozándolos, sintiendo como si fueran una pluma; luego hizo un poco más de presión e invitó en silencio a Bella para que se deleitara con el mar de sensaciones que los sacudían. Porque era imposible que semejante carga eléctrica no pasara también a través de ella.

Edward sintió una suave presión en su pecho, Bella había puesto una mano tensa sobre él y él lo entendió como una señal para detenerse. Isabella se asustó por el torrente de sentimientos y no tuvo el valor de dejarse llevar. Lo deseaba más que nada, pero había algo en su interior que le pidió parar, como un grito que la hizo detenerse en el último momento. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo quería, que se maldeciría por haber arruinado el momento y que…, pronto, el sencillo acto se consumaría.

Edward se limitó a juntar su frente con la de Bella y suspiraron al unísono. La canción terminó, ellos se quedaron en la misma posición y se conformaron con un emotivo y fuerte abrazo.

Se marcharon y fueron directamente a la casa Swan. Mientras Edward conducía, estiró una mano para entrelazarla con la de Bella, ella la aceptó y le dio un leve apretón.

Edward despidió a Bella en la entrada de la casa, Renee la había llamado a su celular unos minutos atrás y le dijo que casi estaban listos para la cena familiar. Antes de irse, ella se inclinó hacia Edward para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios; él se sorprendió y se quedó por un par de minutos paralizado, viendo la puerta cerrada de la casa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en su rostro, se sentía como un adolecente enamorado por primera vez y pensamientos bobos y cursis cruzaban por su mente. Con una gran sonrisa subió al elevador del edificio en el que estaba el departamento de Victoria, caminó por el pasillo mientras silbaba alegremente.

Todo rastro de alegría se esfumó de repente.

Sentado en la banca que estaba al lado de su puerta estaba una de sus más grandes pesadillas.

Carlisle lo estaba esperando con impaciencia.

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS:**

*** Globoflexia: Manipulación de globos para transformarlos en distintas figuras o personajes.**

*** La canción que bailan en la sala es **_**At Last**_** en la versión de Etta James. Ésta es una canción del año 1941, que en 1961 fue interpretada y hecha famosa por Etta James.**

**.**

**.**

Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido ésta pequeña cursilería?

Bienvenida a la nuevas lectoras, gracias a las más recientes y mil gracias a las que siempre me siguen

Besos de bombón!

Facebook: Vicko TeamEc

_._

_._

Por: VickoTeamEC


	16. 14: SOMEWHERE I BELONG

.

.

CAPÍTULO 14

SOMEWHERE I BELONG

.

.

Edward se sintió repentinamente enfermo, Carlisle esperándolo ahí no significaba nada bueno. ¿Qué tendría que decir? ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de esperarlo? ¿A caso le habría pasado algo a Esme o a su hermano? Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Edward sintió una persistente náusea y un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en una detestable migraña.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward receloso.

Carlisle se puso de pie lentamente, alisó la tela de sus pantalones y ajustó el saco de su traje. Alzó el rostro lentamente, hasta toparse con la mirada furibunda de su hijo. Carlisle alzó la comisura de sus labios en una despectiva y petulante media sonrisa.

—Yo no te enseñé esos modales, muchacho. Abre la puerta para que hablemos en privado —demandó Carlisle.

Edward suspiró audiblemente en un gesto de molestia y aburrimiento, abrió el departamento, encendió la luz y lo invitó a pasar haciendo un ademán sarcástico con una de sus manos. Una vez dentro de la sala, cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, se instaló un incómodo y tenso silencio.

—¿Se trata de mamá? —Se aventuró a preguntar Edward sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz y su mirada.

—Esme está perfectamente —afirmó Carlisle sin rastro de emoción en su voz. Edward, al escucharlo, frunció el ceño y lo examinó un segundo, desconfiando de la repentina visita de su padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitas? —inquirió a la defensiva.

—¿Yo…? Yo no necesito nada de ti —respondió Carlisle soltando una desagradable y ácida risita.

Edward no contestó a la respuesta altanera de su padre, si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que terminaran involucrados en una detestable pelea. Así que simplemente lo observó levantando una de sus cejas, apremiándolo a que hablara. Hacía mucho que Edward había aprendido que discutir con él no tenía sentido, y ahora más que nunca, sentía que no tenía el tiempo y, menos, las ganas.

—Sin rodeos… ¿Se puede saber qué mierda es más importante que tu novia? —soltó Carlisle sin anestesia, revelando finalmente el motivo de su inesperada presencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward dando un paso hacia atrás, con una mirada incrédula.

Edward podría haber esperado cualquier reproché de su parte, recriminarle cada cosa parecía que era la misión de su vida, sobre todo con lo que respectaba a la elección de sus estudios, pero eso…, eso… Ni siquiera tenía las palabras para calificarlo.

—Esta semana he estado en contacto con Victoria por asuntos de trabajo y me dijo que ni siquiera te has dignado en hacerle una llamada. —Edward lo miró con una mueca suspicaz, no creía que Victoria fuera capaz de hacer un escándalo por una estupidez como esa—. No me mires así, Edward. La muy insensata te protegió hasta el último minuto, excusándote con idioteces como: "Está muy ocupado con la universidad", "tiene mucho que estudiar para los exámenes". En fin, poniendo las manos al fuego por ti como si lo merecieras.

Edward guardó silencio mientras sentía una oleada de furia arrasando en su interior, apretó los puños y bufó un par de veces.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes qué decir? —espetó Edward entre dientes.

—¿Qué carajos es lo que te pasa por la cabeza? —gritó Carlisle en un momento explosivo que sólo hizo que Edward se crispara como un felino listo para atacar.

—¿Y quién eres tú para intervenir en esto? Los problemas que pueda haber entre Victoria y yo son nuestro asunto. Tú no tienes absolutamente nada que ver entre nosotros. Así que, por favor, deja de interceder por ella cuando no lo necesita.

—¡Cuida tu comportamiento, Edward! —Advirtió Carlisle y dio un paso hacia enfrente con furia.

—¿Y si no…, qué? —lo retó Edward cuadrando los hombros, poniéndose en guardia.

—No seas imbécil —espetó Carlisle—. Nosotros somos lo más cercano que Vicky tiene a una familia. Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerla a un lado por un estúpido capricho.

¿Estúpido capricho? ¿Ahora era, Vicky? Carlisle estaba sobrepasando todos los límites con lo que respectaba a su devoción por la novia de su hijo.

Por un instante el rostro sonriente de Bella cruzó por la mente de Edward; ella podría ser hermosa y magnífica…, pero nunca un estúpido capricho.

—Victoria tiene padres que se preocupen por ella. No tienes nada que hacer interpretando un papel que no te corresponde —intentó dejarle en claro Edward. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, su padre no lo escuchó.

—¡Por Dios! Marcia vive en su propio mundo de glamur y viajes. Y Henry tiene la agenda tan apretada que apenas y tiene tiempo de hacerle una llamada. Te lo repito: somos lo más cercano a una familia para Victoria.

"Y para ti ella es lo más cercano que tienes al dinero de Henry", pensó Edward con amargura.

—No lo estropees, Edward. Ella te ha aguantado muchos desplantes, se ha portado bien con todos nosotros y no te ha dado un motivo para que la eches sin más. Al contrario, siempre ha defendido tus estúpidas ideas y te ha apoyado hasta en la más grande de tus idioteces. Te lo advierto: no la vayas a lastimar.

—¿Eso es todo? —espetó Edward con furia, sus puños temblaron férreamente cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo, colmados de frustración, sintiéndose incapaz de escuchar un segundo más semejante perorata antes de explotar.

—Sí. Es todo. —Sin molestarse en despedirse, Carlisle caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó la perilla en su mano y se giró de nuevo hacia Edward—. Una última cosa. Sólo hazte una pregunta y reflexiona la respuesta: ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Edward?

La puerta se azotó y el eco se prolongó por unos segundos. Edward suspiró entrecortadamente, tuvo unas ansias locas de golpear algo, pero se limitó a abrir y cerrar los puños. Desde tres años atrás la relación con su padre iba de mal en peor, todas sus decisiones eran equivocadas ante los ojos de Carlisle y, según él, Edward no hacía nada bien. Victoria y su madre siempre intervenían, de no ser por ellas hacía mucho tiempo hubiera sucedido una catástrofe que sólo destrozaría los nervios de Esme y distanciaría a Victoria de sus suegros.

Edward decidió tomar un par de tragos de licor. Mientras estaba despatarrado sobre el sofá se hizo la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo, Edward? En ningún momento dio por terminada su relación con Victoria, así que técnicamente seguía siendo su novio, como siempre. Su concentración y tiempo estaba dedicado a la escuela, sus deberes, escribir, dibujar y su cisne. Bella. Era seguro que había algo más entre ellos dos, pero no habían dicho una sola palabra al respecto, sólo hacían lo que debían hacer y punto.

En resumen: Edward seguía con su vida universitaria con normalidad, andaba con Victoria y al mismo tiempo tenía algo más allá que una amistad con Isabella. Entonces, ¿le estaba siendo infiel a su novia? ¿O sólo estaba dejándose llevar para conseguir conocer más a fondo a Isabella y así tener más de dónde escribir? ¿A quién amaba en realidad? ¿Se estaba traicionando él mismo antes que a nadie?

Era verdad que en un principio se acercó a Isabella por mero egoísmo y satisfacción personal. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ella había logrado despertar en él sentimientos que pensó que no tenía y deseos que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho sentir. Su cisne era especial. ¿En verdad aquello era amor? Tantas veces que había escrito sobre el tema, tantas ocasiones en las que lo había estudiado y no podía ni siquiera identificarlo. Era curioso que en una cabeza llena de ideas e historias fantásticas, la realidad se debatiera entre lo que era y no es, entre lo correcto y lo inmoral.

Los tragos se multiplicaron en muy poco tiempo y Edward estuvo ebrio antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sensata.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasó empacando la mayoría de sus cosas, bebiendo y de mal humor. Como un huraño o como un hombre que estaba desesperado por no saber qué hacer.

…

El fin de semana de Isabella fue largo y aburrido. Su padre y su hermano estaban de viaje otra vez y Renee anduvo en silencio por la casa, seguramente, atendiendo asuntos de su trabajo. Bella consideró la posibilidad de consultar la lista de contactos de su teléfono celular y marcar el número que Edward había guardado con su nombre un par de días atrás, en más de tres ocasiones duró más de cinco minutos viendo fijamente su celular, para después descartar la idea y seguir haciendo cualquier cosa que la entretuviera.

El lunes temprano Renée y Bella seguían solas en casa, desayunando en silencio. Cuando Bella llevaba la mitad de su plato se dio cuenta que Renée la miraba atentamente; se sintió incómoda con la insistente mirada de su madre y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Nada.

Bella frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara los sollozos de Renée, Bella se puso de pie y se hincó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo.

—No, mami. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Bella con dulzura mientras cepillaba el cabello de Renée con los dedos. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y Renée se abalanzó sobre Bella para darle un efusivo abrazo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Bella asustada.

—Esto, princesa —dijo Renée rozando el rostro de Bella con la yema de sus dedos—. Tú. Echaba tanto de menos a mi pequeña sonriente, esa hermosa mirada iluminada y curiosa. Te extrañaba —explicó entre sollozos.

—Oh, mami. —Bella recostó la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre, como si fuera una niña pequeña, y dejó que le acariciara el cabello.

—Así debes ser siempre, cariño. Una mujer fuerte, decidida, que lucha por lo que quiere, sonriente, amable y dulce. Esa eres tú, mi cielo. Hasta tu ropa es diferente, ya me he dado cuenta que no asaltas el armario de tu hermano y usas más tus propias prendas. —Bella soltó una risita y Renée se agachó para dejar un beso en su cabeza.

—Pero no puedo ser la misma de antes. —Renée cesó sus caricias, dejó que Bella se incorporara, luego arrastró una silla para que su hija se sentara a un lado de ella.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre algo, princesa? —Bella pensó qué contestar a Renée y guardó silencio por un par de minutos.

—Ya no puedo ser la misma de antes porque…, nunca volveré a ser "Bella la bailarina" —susurró. Renée suspiró y tomó la mano de su hija—. Ya no sé qué hacer, mis sueños se desvanecieron y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida. A veces me siento perdida.

—Has hablado de esto con Cristina, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió—. ¿Qué te ha dicho ella? —Renée sabía la respuesta, siempre había estado al pendiente de las terapias de su hija, pero sabía que era bueno para Bella que expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos.

—Que tengo que ser paciente y prestar atención a lo que hago. Que debe haber algo que sepa hacer y que me apasione. Me ha propuesto hacer algunos test vocacionales.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que no —murmuró Bella y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar—. Aún siento un amor desmedido por el ballet. Todavía no puedo dejarlo ir —susurró rompiendo en llanto.

Renée se sintió conmovida, hacía mucho que su pequeña no hablaba tan abiertamente con ella. Se quedaron abrazadas por algunos minutos, Bella llorando en silencio y Renée consolando a su princesa.

Hay cosas por las que pasamos que duelen en el alma, que nunca se olvidan…, pero se aprende a vivir con ellas. Para Bella era la pérdida de sus convicciones, de sus sueños y la visualización de sus metas. Ella sabía que aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, aunque aún faltaba descubrir qué iba a pasar y a qué iba a dedicar su vida.

Renée se fue a trabajar y Bella se paseó ansiosa por la sala, deseando que el reloj marcara las dos de la tarde para ver de nuevo a Edward. Su sexy chofer, el chico que en poco más de un mes la había hecho sentir viva de nuevo, el mismo que había despertado hermosos sentimientos en su interior y que la hacía soñar con un mañana. Estaba ansiosa por perderse en la intensa mirada verde que siempre la hacía sentir como una magnífica mujer, hermosa y deseada. El tiempo pasó rápidamente entre ensoñaciones y fantasías, tanto que ella se dio cuenta muy tarde que Edward tenía más de treinta minutos de retraso.

Edward sabía perfectamente que ella odiaba la impuntualidad, no era normal en él, nunca había llegado tarde a propósito. Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, se puso de pie y cuando dio un paso para ir a preguntarle a María…, el timbre sonó. Contuvo el aliento hasta que escuchó la voz de Edward que le dio un breve saludo a María, suspiró y esperó ansiosa su aparición en la sala.

—Buenas tardes. Disculpe la tardanza, tuve un par de contratiempos en la universidad. Podemos irnos cuando quiera —dijo Edward con voz imparcial.

Bella frunció el ceño y caminó lentamente hacia él, Edward la siguió guardando su distancia y se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ni siquiera la miró directamente los minutos que estuvieron en la casa, su tono de voz fue distante y parecía como si un muro se hubiera alzado en medio de los dos. Edward estaba muy extraño. Bella trató de dejarlo pasar, intentó no tomarle importancia a que no le sonriera mientras abría la puerta del coche para ella, ni a que se mantuviera en silencio las primeras cuadras de su recorrido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward fríamente, sin despegar los ojos del pavimento.

—¿Al departamento? —respondió Bella viéndolo fijamente. Edward asintió una vez y se puso en marcha.

Definitivamente, él estaba muy, pero muy raro. Algo muy grande debió pasarle como para que llegara con esa actitud. El silencio la estaba agobiando, así que se inclinó hacia enfrente y encendió la radio.

—¿Quieres escuchar algo en especial? —preguntó Bella con un tono de voz amigable, que hasta a ella misma sorprendió.

—No.

Bella asintió con desgana, guardó silencio y dedicó el resto del camino a mirar las manos de Edward sobre el volante.

Algo estaba mal, Edward parecía estar enojado…, peor aún, parecía estar enojado con ella. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso era! Edward estaba enojado por lo que pasó el viernes, él pensó que Bella dejaría que la besara y lo más probable es que hubiera herido su orgullo al negarse. Bella suspiró tratando de controlar sus nervios, se recriminó por haber sido tan tonta e inmediatamente supo que no fue buena idea ir al departamento. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Qué Edward la besara y la estrechara contra él? ¿Qué incluso le gustaran sus besos y terminara rogando por más?

"Tonta, tonta, tonta Bella", se regañó en silencio.

Llegaron al departamento bajo el mismo silencio y distanciamiento. Sin decir una sola palabra Edward fue directamente a la sala, encendió la televisión, se sentó en el sofá y poco después Bella se sentó al otro extremo.

Ni Bella ni Edward prestó atención al programa de concursos. Él no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo, cómo podía terminar con todo aquel embrollo sin lastimar a nadie y salir bien librado. Mientras, Bella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería capaz de aguantar la ley del hielo de Edward, si podrían hablar sobre lo que pasó ese día o después…, lo más fatalista que llegó a pensar fue que Edward renunciaría y tendría que conformarse con otro chofer, dejando en el olvido los bellos momentos que pasó en el parque, en la feria y en ese mismo departamento, que en ese momento parecía encerrarla.

Después de una hora Bella se sintió al borde de algo: gritar, llorar, patalear, insultar…, algo. Pero no sucedió nada. El reloj siguió avanzando inconsciente de los problemas que bullían dentro de las cabezas de una chica y su chofer. Dos horas. La televisión seguía prendida, Edward y Bella estaban sentados a cada extremo del sofá y el silencio parecía que no iba a menguar.

Bella no lo soportó más, la situación se volvió estresante e insostenible para ella. Dio un brinco y se puso a un lado de Edward con determinación.

—¡Ya vámonos! —dijo con la misma voz que ella usaba cuando Edward la vio por primera vez.

Fue en ese momento que Edward sacudió la cabeza, alejó la maraña de pensamientos y se fijó en ella atentamente.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero estar aquí. Llévame a mi casa —demandó Isabella.

¿Dónde estaba el chico sonriente y amable? ¿Dónde estaba el Edward que la hacía hablar y reír a cada rato? ¿Qué le había pasado? Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, lo hacía estar lo suficientemente molesto como para no dirigirle la palabra a Bella.

—Pero si es muy temprano —rebatió Edward.

¿A caso era una broma? Lo más seguro era que Edward estuviera jugando con ella…, y Bella no se lo iba a permitir.

—Ya lo sé. —Edward frunció el ceño ante la acusación de Bella—. Estás molesto por…, por lo que no pasó el viernes —explicó Bella con un notorio nudo en la garganta.

Edward se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, sus cejas se elevaron y en sus ojos había una mirada de entendimiento. Pobre cisne, él por estar tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos olvidó ser el amable chofer que ella conocía, el Edward que la tenía encantada. Bella creía que él estaba enfadado por frenarlo el viernes, ¿qué clase de tontería era esa? Bella fue lo mejor de toda la semana.

—No. No estoy molesto —dijo él sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —acusó Bella.

—Bueno…, sí. Pero no es tu culpa. —Edward alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada torturada sobre los ojos chocolate de Isabella. Ella le creyó—. Por favor, no te vayas. Todavía no. —Edward agachó la mirada—. Necesito estar con alguien —susurró.

El peso de la pena de Edward cayó sobre Isabella, él estaba atormentado por algo y sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo y protegerlo. Bella tragó el nudo de su garganta y suspiró para despejar las lágrimas. Edward alzó el rostro, ella pudo ver lo arrepentido que estaba por haber sido tan frío y luego se estremeció al darse cuenta lo que él debió sentir las primeras semanas que estuvieron en el parque, juntos, en silencio.

—Aquí estoy, Edward —murmuró Bella.

Él deseó que esa frase fuera una promesa eterna, se emocionó, tomó a Bella de la mano y, en un movimiento impulsivo, la dejó caer sentada sobre sus piernas. Ella tenía razón, algo lo atormentaba. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, se sintió perdido en sí mismo y sin proponérselo comenzó a temblar débilmente. Eso destrozó a Bella y lo único que hizo fue estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Repentinamente, Edward había sentido pánico de perder a Bella. Nunca lo había considerado abiertamente; pero en ese instante, sin saber por qué, pensó que era posible y le resultó muy doloroso. Ya no tenía voluntad para estar lejos de ella y caer en cuenta de eso, le abrió el corazón a nuevas posibilidades.

—Perdón, perdón. Fui un idiota, perdón —dijo Edward con un tono de arrepentimiento que la conmovió.

Fue entonces cuando ella tomó una decisión.

Se echó levemente hacia atrás, atrapó el rostro de Edward con ambas manos, lo alzó levemente y terminó aquello que ella misma había impedido el viernes anterior.

Lo besó.

Bella se acercó a Edward con determinación, pegó su boca a la de él y la movió con destreza, sorprendiéndolo en un principio y deleitándolo después. Edward se abrazó a la cintura de ella, mientras sentía unas delicadas caricias por su rostro, su cuello y su cabello. Era perfecto. Era un beso con la dosis correcta de dulzura, añoranza, pasión y locura. Sabía a gloria.

Bella sintió su corazón martilleando sobre su pecho como un colibrí, su estómago era un revuelo de sensaciones y sus manos no podían estar quietas ante semejante momento. Edward estaba casi igual, sintió como si todo dejara de ser tan complicado y sólo importara su precioso cisne con él, besándolo.

El ímpetu del beso los dejó sin aire después de un largo momento, sentían como si fueran un hormiguero viviente y sus respiraciones chocaban contra el rostro del otro. Edward sonrió levemente y juntó su frente con la de Bella, ella no dejó de acariciar el cabello de él.

Se acomodaron en el sofá, acurrucados, Bella con las piernas sobre el regazo de Edward y él con su cara sobre el pecho de ella, como un niño pequeño al que le encantaba que le hicieran mimos en el cabello.

Había un lugar al que Edward y Bella pertenecían y ese lugar, sin duda, era en los brazos del otro.

**.**

**.**

**Infinitas gracias a la mejor Beta que pude tener. SolCullen, gracias por ayudarme con éste capítulo (espero que puedas ayudarme en el futuro). Te amu.**

Hola, qué tal!

¿Cómo vamos?

He recibido un par de MP que me piden que cree un grupo en fb para éste y mis otros Fics, ¿qué opinan al respecto?

¿Qué tal con éste cap?

Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos de bombón

Facebook: Vicko TeamEc

_._

_._


	17. 15: FIX YOU

.

.

CAPÍTULO 15

FIX YOU

.

.

Después de aquel grandioso primer beso, Bella y Edward se quedaron entrelazados sobre el sofá, como si estuvieran adheridos con un fuerte imán. Él, dejó todos sus problemas y pensamientos en el olvido, se propuso vivir el presente y disfrutar cada momento al lado de Bella. ¿A caso se estaba enamorando?

Isabella, por su parte, dejó en el olvido a la chica amargada y se prometió ser lo más parecida que pudiera a la antigua Bella…, junto a Edward, sentía que lo podía hacer, su corazón le decía a gritos que confiara. Y así lo hizo. Cuando estaba con Edward se sentía capaz de bajar todas sus barreras, se entregaba por completo al cariño que sentía, aunque había un sentimiento más profundo forjándose en su interior y, sinceramente, tenía un gran temor a sentirlo.

Por mucho tiempo Bella se sintió desfallecer, la confianza en sí misma había caído como una torre de cristal rota y con eso también se fue su confianza en los demás. Ya se había puesto un alto, había decidido cambiar, estaba cansada de luchar contra el mundo. Su nueva esperanza era Edward.

"Un futuro juntos", sonaba prometedor. Compartir su tiempo, hablar sobre todo y nada, conocerse de la cabeza a los pies, saber todo el uno del otro… parecía sencillo. Ambos tenían heridas que sanar y cosas que aprender, ¿qué mejor que hacerlo tomados de la mano?

—¿Edward? —susurró Bella después de un largo momento de silencio.

—¿Dime? —Él besó la frente de Bella, deleitándose en seguida con el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Qué te tenía tan molesto? ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —propuso ella, creyendo que de seguro era algo relacionado con la escuela. ¿Qué estudiaría Edward? ¡Vaya! Aún había mucho que conocer.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Tal vez después —dijo Edward pensando en las palabras de Bella. Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con Victoria.

—Pero, ¿lo harás? —insistió ella, se incorporó un poco y lo vio a la cara.

—Lo prometo. —Edward alzó el rostro y dejó un beso sobre los labios de Bella.

Con aquel gesto se prometió a sí mismo derrumbar los muros que lo tenían encerrado en el silencio y se propuso comenzar a confiar. Quizá, hablar de sus sentimientos con Bella, que no conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, lo liberaría de muchas presiones y pensamientos vagos que lo atormentaban. Lo más probable era que con eso se sintiera mejor, pero ese no era el momento.

Disfrutaron del resto de la tarde con calma. Almorzaron mientras se daban de comer el uno al otro, entre risas y charlas banales; vieron televisión, aunque no le prestaron mucha atención; al atardecer pasearon por el parque, se sentaron en la banca de siempre, abrazados, alimentaron a las aves y luego simplemente se quedaron viendo a la gente pasar. El silencio entre ellos era extremadamente cómodo, como un mutuo acuerdo de goce en el que disfrutaban de la simple, pero grandiosa, presencia del otro.

Regresaron a la casa Swan al final del día. Edward, como siempre caballeroso, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y Bella aceptó gustosa la ayuda por parte de él.

Caminar tomados de la mano se había convertido en un gesto habitual y maravilloso. Edward tenía la sensación de que con sólo estrechar los dedos de Bella todos los problemas a su alrededor desaparecían, quedando sólo ellos dos, envueltos en una creciente burbuja de ensoñaciones.

Siguieron el camino de la entrada hasta la puerta principal. En el trayecto se lanzaron miradas furtivas y cuando llegaron a encontrarse cara a cara, ambos desviaron la mirada con un tímido y tierno sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Habían vuelto a ser dos chiquillos de quince años.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios, no querían separarse, pero había llegado el momento de terminar el día. Sus manos seguían unidas mientras Edward se iba alejando, Bella sonrió y, reuniendo toda la fuerza que poseía, lo haló hacia ella. Bella se tambaleó un poco, pero Edward la sostuvo con firmeza, quedaron completamente unidos y ambos soltaron un jadeo por la impresión.

Bella sintió cómo su torso se presionó contra el esbelto y tonificado pecho de Edward y sonrió encantada. Luego estrelló sus labios con los de Edward para darle un suave beso que terminó con una mordida juguetona en su labio inferior. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de tomar aire para hablar.

—Te extrañaré —murmuraron al unísono. Soltaron un par de risitas, Edward dejó otro beso en los labios de Bella y se fue directo a la cocina. Dejando en el aire la silenciosa promesa de volver al siguiente día a la misma hora.

Bella miró en todas direcciones, descartando miradas indiscretas o celosas y después de comprobar que no había testigos, subió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa y tarareando la primera canción que le llegó a la mente.

Esa noche, en lugar de ir al departamento de Victoria, Edward regresó al suyo, aquel que horas atrás había sido testigo de la nueva unión con su cisne. En ese lugar se sentía en su hogar, aunque era un lugar sencillo, pero acogedor. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir a Bella ahí, rondando con su hermosa aura que le transfería tanta tranquilidad, llenando aquellas cuatro paredes de armonía y paz. Casi le parecía escuchar sus angelicales risas mientras le embarraba en la nariz un poco de crema de su postre, o su voz mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchaban mientras comían.

_Todo sería tan sencillo con ella_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y empezaba suspirar, sintiendo cómo la esencia de Bella comenzaba a inundarlo.

El resto de la semana la pasaron en el departamento de Edward, salieron de compras en más de una ocasión y visitaron un bazar en el que compraron cuadros y decoraciones que quedaron perfectas en la sala y la habitación principal. Por las tardes paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano, alimentaban juntos a las aves y al final del día se despedían cariñosamente a los pies de la escalera de la casa Swan.

Llegó el tormentoso viernes ¿Desde cuándo llegar al fin de semana se había convertido en una tortura? Para Bella los viernes eran grandiosos, pero desde que los fines de semana familiares se habían interrumpido le resultaban tediosos. Además, sábado y domingo eran sinónimos de estar lejos de Edward y también comenzó a detestar eso.

Bella disfrutó al máximo de la compañía de su querido chofer en las cortas horas que estuvo junto a él.

Al final de día, antes de que Edward se bajara del auto, Bella tomó su mano y lo detuvo un momento.

—Espera —murmuró con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward se asustó por un momento. ¿Habría algo grave que le querría decir?

—No es nada malo, tranquilo —dijo alzando el rostro hacia él al sentir su tensión. Edward se relajó un poco, pero no bajó del todo la guardia.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasó, Bella? —ella bajó inmediatamente el rostro, volviendo a sonrojarse mucho más que antes.

—Este… es que, Edward… —el tartamudeo de ella hizo que Edward esbozara una sonrisa llena de ternura. Nunca la había visto titubear de aquella manera—. Me aburro mucho los fines de semana, me siento muy sola encerrada todo el día en casa. —Edward la miró con los ojos abiertos ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que le quería decir? Su corazón dio un vuelco al hacerse ilusión con lo que su mente supuso que escucharía—. ¿Quieres venir los sábados también? —murmuró ella con timidez, sin siquiera verlo.

Edward acababa de presenciar una nueva faceta de Bella y se sintió agradecido y contento. Pensaba en lo bella que le parecía la mujer que tenía frente a él y no se dio cuenta que el silencio comenzó a extenderse entre ellos. Bella pensó que se negaría y comenzó a abrir la puerta del auto para entrar a la casa lo más rápido que pudiera.

Se sintió tan tonta que sólo pudo desear llegar a su habitación para refugiarse después de semejante ridículo y tal vez dejarse envolver en llanto. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido proponerle algo así? De seguro tenía mejores cosas qué hacer o asuntos que atender cómo para pasar su fin de semana con ella. ¿Es que no era suficiente con pasar todos los días de entre semana juntos?

Cuando estuvo por jalar la manija del coche la mano de Edward la detuvo y sintió una descarga eléctrica abriéndose paso en su interior, similar a la que experimentó aquella primera vez en el parque de diversiones, pero más intensa.

—No te vayas —dijo Edward en un susurro, deleitando a Bella con su aterciopelada voz. Bella suspiró, se giró y lo miró atentamente—. Sería un placer compartir mi fin de semana contigo —aseguró con una linda sonrisa.

Edward aún no terminaba de creerse lo que su cisne le había dicho. Bella mucho menos podía creer que él hubiera aceptado y sólo pudo sonreír para corresponder a la hermosa sonrisa torcida que él le dio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Bella tímida y recelosa.

—Lo digo en serio.

Besarse se había convertido en una adicción, así que se acercaron con lentitud y unieron sus labios despacio, sin prisas, hasta que los resuellos de las risitas de de Bella vibraron en la boca de Edward.

—¿Qué es gracioso? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Edward contagiado con las risitas y con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que me ibas a decir que no —admitió bajando el rostro apenada. Edward tomó su mentón con dos de sus dedos y la miró sonriente.

—Bella, me encanta estar contigo y disfrutar de tu compañía.

—A mí también, mucho, Edward.

En ese momento, el peso de sus palabras les cayó como un balde de agua fría. La realidad de sus sentimientos se hizo más presente que nunca, ya no se sentían con la fuerza para estar separados, sus almas se habían unido desde la primera vez que se vieron y su destino se había marcado.

Se despidieron a los pies de la escalera, igual que siempre, y Edward prometió llegar más temprano, lo cual Bella recibió con una enorme y tonta sonrisa.

La mañana del sábado Renee despertó más temprano de lo habitual, tenía trabajo pendiente y decidió ir a la oficina a pesar de ser fin de semana. Antes de cambiarse para salir se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su hija con la firme convicción de que tendría que disculparse mucho con su princesa por dejarla sola uno de los únicos días que podían estar juntas. Ese día no habría almuerzos en el patio, juegos de mesa, películas, postres para cenar o sesiones de belleza.

Renee entró a la habitación de Bella, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarla metida en su armario, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y el cabello goteando.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó Renee.

—Oh, mami. Buenos días —dijo Bella apenas mirando a Renee, sin descuidar su tarea de selección.

—Buenos días, cielo. ¿Entonces?

—Eemm… saldré —declaró Bella sin mirar a su madre.

—¿Tan temprano? ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde?

—Sí. Edward. No sé —Renee abrió la boca y alzó las cejas ante la precipitada confesión de su hija.

—Con que Edward, ¿eh? —Renee se cruzó de brazos y se recargó de lado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Sí —Bella cerró el cajón que la tenía entretenida y se giró hacia su madre tras un suspiro—. Mira, mamá, él…, me gusta. —Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Renee.

—Está bien.

—Le pedí que saliéramos hoy y él me dijo que sí.

—Me parece bien, muy bien.

—No estás… ¿molesta?

—¿Molesta? ¿Contigo? —Bella se encogió de hombros—. No, qué va. ¡Estoy feliz por ti! Mucho. Me alegra que ese muchacho te ayude a recuperarte y a seguir adelante. Se ve que es una buena persona y también que te trae de un ala.

—Mamá… —rezongó Bella con vergüenza.

Renee rió encantada por el sonrojo de Bella y dio un par de pasos para poder darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Ve a mi habitación en veinte minutos —pidió Renee y Bella asintió como niña buena.

Veinte minutos más tarde Bella apareció en la habitación de su madre, luciendo totalmente distinta. Usaba una blusa ligera sin mangas color beige, unos short de mezclilla que hacían lucir sus piernas, unos botines cafés y algunos accesorios que completaban a la perfección el atuendo. Cuando Renee la vio dio un silbido, sonrió y aplaudió dando un par de saltitos mientras Bella se sonrojaba nuevamente.

Renee se esmeró en que Bella luciera linda para su cita, usó la secadora para darle volumen al cabello de Bella y dejarlo como una rebelde melena de cabello ondulado, la maquilló natural y realzó los ojos con sombras cafés y un delineado sencillo. El resultado fue espectacular, Bella era una chica renovada. Y se notaba. Poco después Renee se despidió de su hija, le deseó un lindo día y se fue totalmente contenta y satisfecha. Poco a poco su hija volvía ser la misma, quizá un poco mejor o un poco peor, pero la su Bella al fin y al cabo. Renee sabía que tenía pendiente una larga charla con Edward para agradecerle los grandes cambios que gracias a él estaba teniendo su pequeña; además se sentía en la necesidad de advertirle que hiciera muy feliz a su hija, lo cual no le cabía la menor duda que él iba a hacerlo. Con tan sólo ver a Bella quedaba clara su felicidad y buena disposición.

Bella no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que sonara el timbre de la casa, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve temblor en sus manos abrió la puerta. Edward estaba aún más guapo que el día anterior, le parecía que cada día que pasaba se superaba a sí mismo. Vestía unos sencillos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca que dejaba un poco al descubierto los bellos de su torso y encima de ésta, una camisa desabotonada color ocre, y, para rematar, unas gafas negras en las que Bella se vio por un momento reflejada. Por unos segundos ella pudo ver cómo contemplaba a Edward totalmente embobada y se sintió desesperada por volver a ver sus hermosos ojos. El embriagante aroma a colonia hizo a Bella suspirar.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando vio cómo ella lo analizaba, él no se quedó atrás y la contempló sin pudor. Nunca la había visto vestir de esa manera, exponiendo su deseable figura y sus largas y esbeltas piernas; lucía condenadamente hermosa. Ella llevaba unos lentes oscuros sobre la cabeza, rodeados de suaves y traviesas ondas de cabello que le rozaban los hombros; tenía un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, un poco brillo en los labios y sus ojos color chocolate se veían más profundos por el delineado y las pestañas rizadas.

—Estas…, hermosa —susurró Edward ya sobre los labios de Bella. Sin darse cuenta del momento en el que había salvado el espacio que los separaba. La estrechó en un abrazo protector y acarició con suavidad su espalda baja.

—Tú también te vez muy bien —respondió ella. Sonrió con picardía y entrelazó los dedos con los de Edward—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, linda. Pero esta vez no iremos en coche. —Bella se apartó un poco, Edward pensó que lo hizo por la negativa de usar el nissan, pero la verdad era que ella no se quitaba de la cabeza que la había llamado _linda._

Bella trató de disimular su emoción y lo miró sorprendida después de que fue capaz de procesar la información completa. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer? ¿Acaso se le iba a ocurrir ponerla a caminar? Edward se hizo a un lado para indicarle a Bella el medio de transporte que iban a usar por ese día. La moto de Edward parecía tener brillo propio cuando Bella la descubrió estacionada frente a la casa, de sólo pensarse sobre ella tembló un poco.

—Edward, ¿cómo carajos quieres que me suba en eso?

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que estarás perfectamente. Conmigo no te va a pasar nada. —Bella quería negarse pero Edward la hizo guardar silencio con un rápido beso.

Edward tomó sorpresivamente a Bella entre sus brazos, la llevó en volandas hasta el monstruoso aparato, la acomodó en la parte trasera y le pasó un casco. Bella sintió que se iba de lado y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se sostenía para no caerse. Edward rió al verla tan nerviosa.

—No te burles, eres un tonto. ¿Quieres que me muera de un ataque al corazón? No es la primera vez que me das un susto de muerte. —Edward rió mucho más fuerte y Bella no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas risitas nerviosas al escucharlo tan feliz.

—Bella, nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo. Mucho menos un ataque al corazón intencionado.

_Si sigue diciendo esas cosas, seguro lo hará. _Se dijo a sí misma.

Edward hizo más pequeño el bastón de Bella, lo puso bajo el asiento y luego Edward se colocó a un lado para subir al aparato. Él se montó en un movimiento decidido y elegante y luego se puso guantes y casco; sin poder evitarlo, Bella lo contempló embobada. Él tenía unos movimientos tan gráciles que era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward, su voz se escuchó apagada pero clara.

Ella envolvió con fuerza los brazos en la cintura de Edward, pegó la cabeza a su espalda y asintió débilmente. Edward sonrió y empezó la marcha en su veloz aparato, sintiéndose libre conforme aumentaba la velocidad, sintiendo la presión del viento al romperse a su paso…, sintiéndose vivo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que para Bella fueron eternos, llegaron a un IHOP que se encontraba ubicado a unas cuantas calles del departamento de Edward. En el transcurso del viaje ella apretó cada vez más su agarre alrededor de Edward y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Para cuando él apagó el motor las extremidades de Bella estaban tensas.

—Bella, linda. Llegamos —susurró Edward después de quitarse el casco y sintiendo que Bella forzaba más su agarre.

—¿Estamos vivos? —preguntó temerosa.

Edward rió quedito ante las palabras de Bella, deshizo con dificultad el abrazo de ella, se bajó para tomarla por la cintura y ponerla en el piso sobre sus pies. En cuanto ella se sintió en tierra firme se pegó al pecho de Edward y las piernas le hormiguearon. Edward le quitó el casco con delicadeza y la encontró con los ojos cerrados.

—Bella, estamos vivos…, a menos que seas un ángel. —Bella abrió inmediatamente los ojos para encararlo y se encontró con su espectacular sonrisa ladina. No pudo evitar devolvérsela junto con un empujón en el hombro.

Bella pidió hot cakes y Edward un omelette. Mientras esperaban se sumergieron en una charla trivial sobre música, hasta que Edward vio que la mesera estaba en camino con sus pedidos y se disculpó con Bella. El par de minutos que Edward la dejó sola se quedó mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Listo —dijo Edward después de un rato. Se sentó frente a Bella, ésta le sonrió y asintió.

La mesera llegó con sus órdenes, en el momento que el plato de hot cakes estuvo sobre la mesa Bella pudo ver lo que había hecho y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla tonta. Él había hecho que adornaran su desayuno como una comida infantil con una carita feliz. La boca era de crema con dulcecitos que hacían de dientes, los ojos también eran de crema pero encima tenían dos ricas galletas oreo y la nariz era una gran fresa en mermelada.

Después de ver su _desayuno feliz_ por un buen rato, Bella alzó la vista para encontrarse con los profundos y brillantes ojos de Edward.

—Quiero que siempre sonrías —declaró él. Bella suspiró antes de murmurar un "gracias" y dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

Pasaron el desayuno tranquilos, charlaron amenamente entre cada bocado hasta que quedaron satisfechos y decidieron marcharse del lugar.

El siguiente destino que Edward había preparado fue el cine, a donde esta vez fueron sin cascos y Bella se permitió abrir los ojos y entregarse a la exquisita cesación de sentir al viento surcar su rostro y desordenar su cabello. No era tan aterrador como lo había imaginado, al contrario, le resultó una experiencia realmente embriagante.

El cine estaba casi vacío, por ser tan temprano; compraron palomitas y coca cola. Tuvieron la suerte de disfrutar de una sala _privada_, viendo "Los amantes del círculo polar" tomados de la mano y dándose de vez en cuando besos furtivos y compartiendo palomitas. Bella derramó algunas lágrimas al ver el trágico final del filme y Edward limpió con delicadeza cada gota que caía por sus mejillas.

El medio día había pasado y ya se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Edward, relajándose un rato mientras escuchaban un poco de música.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y la miró por un rato, apreció su rostro sereno mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados y uno que otro murmullo que escapó de sus labios mientras tarareaba las canciones que le gustaban.

—¿Bella? —llamó él suavemente. Decidió hablar con ella, no quería postergarlo más.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos una plática pendiente, ¿recuerdas? —Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó para poder verlo de frente.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Edward suspiró—. ¿Sabes?, mi padre era mi héroe. Cuando tenía como seis años ansiaba ser como él, moría por ser adulto y hacer todas las cosas que él hacía. Lo veía en su oficina, imponente, tan elegante, bondadoso y cientos de cualidades más que con los años fui viendo que era una máscara. —Bella por un momento se mostró confusa ante la confesión de él.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, supo que era algo más importante que la universidad. Se acercó más a Edward y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Edward sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus ideas. Vio que Bella lo miraba atento, y le sonrió.

Edward suspiró de nuevo y continuó desahogándose.

—Creo que las mayores desilusiones que me he llevado en la vida han sido por parte de mi padre y, aunque no quiera, eso duele. Duele saber que la persona en la que te veías reflejado desde pequeño no es más que un… un patético intento de persona. —Edward habló con tanto odio que Bella sintió un escalofrío que la hizo temblar—. A través de los años me he dado cuenta que para él no soy más que un valor más en su lista de intereses, un títere al cual quiere manejar a su antojo sin importarle lo que sienta. Para él sólo importan: él y su mundo, nada más. Por un tiempo llegué a creer que se comportaba así por la carga de trabajo que tenía…, pero no, su egocentrismo y su petulancia lo rebasan. Lo más triste de todo fue cuando me di cuenta que nunca me amó. —Era la primera vez que Edward se abría así con una persona, sentía que se estaba liberando pero al mismo tiempo que estaba removiendo una gran herida.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron de los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward y Bella se sintió desfallecer. Era tan doloroso verlo así, tan impotente, dolido y vulnerable. Quería abrazarlo y protegerlo, quería darle todo, pero bajó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada. Se limitó a limpiar con sus pulgares las mejillas de él, sin decir palabra, esperando que él desahogara todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Un día me dijo que si no… que si no hacia lo que él quería me dejaba sin herencia ¿Crees que eso me importa? Cuando decidí estudiar artes puso el grito en el cielo, me dijo que mi vida iba a ser una miseria, me preguntó de qué iba a vivir. Mamá intentó apoyarme, pero sus intentos fueron nulos, siempre eclipsándola con su poder de _macho alfa_. El único que me apoyaba era mi abuelo, siempre estuvo en contra de la filosofía de mi padre y de la sed de dinero que parecía carcomerlo por completo. Mi abuelo murió, me heredó el 80% de su fortuna, repartió el 17% entre mi hermano y mi mamá y el resto se lo dejó a mi papá. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El día que se leyó el testamento juró que me arrepentiría de algo que ni siquiera hice. —Edward se detuvo un momento.

En esa parte de la historia aparecía Victoria, su bote salvavidas, pero no podía contárselo a Bella. Victoria era un tema vetado para su cisne.

—Aunque nuestra relación se quebró mucho antes de eso. Hasta hace poco no quería creerlo, pero el otro día vi la realidad de absolutamente todo. Mi padre es un ser despreciable y, aunque no quisiera sentirlo, lo odio. Bella, odio a mi padre aunque sé que no debo. —Ese fue el detonante para que Edward derramara por completo su llanto.

Se soltó del agarre de Bella y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Ella se sentía realmente impotente, nunca pensó que Edward tuviera el peso de algo tan grave sobre sus hombros. Ella no sabía cómo identificarse con él porque ella amaba a Charlie, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Después de agónicos minutos Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, lo envolvió con sus brazos y atrajo su cabeza hasta su pecho; dejó que sus manos acariciaran el sedoso cabello de él mientras dejaba salir su dolor.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, Edward. Te hará bien. —Esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para Edward, no supo por qué, pero escuchar de los labios de ella precisamente esas palabras lo reconfortó en gran medida.

Edward nunca imaginó que decir un par de palabras pudiera provocarle un dolor tan grande y una liberación tan profunda. Se sintió un niño de nuevo, pero no se sintió solo, su cisne estaba a su lado.

Bella no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarlo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue alzar el rostro de él, acunándolo entre sus manos, y unir sus bocas en un beso desesperado, deseando hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Estaré contigo, no te dejaré solo. —Juró ella solemnemente antes de volver a besarlo.

Las manos de Edward tomaron la cintura de Bella y la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo, sintiéndose completo cuando sus torsos estuvieron unidos. Ahora no cabía la menor duda, ella era su casa, su hogar, su presente y su futuro.

—Gracias, gracias, mi cisne —murmuró él casi sin aliento.

Cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo y Edward había desahogado lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando miró a Bella, quien con una sonrisa sincera le indicó que todo estaba bien.

—¿Y tú? ¿Me vas a contar porqué eras tan amargada? —Trató de bromear Edward, pero Bella se tensó y trató de alejarse de él—. Perdóname, no quise molestarte. No tienes por qué contarme. —Ella volvió a sus brazos, aunque su tensión no había desaparecido del todo.

Bella suspiró profundamente y se aferró más al cuerpo de Edward.

—Me da miedo, siento que si revivo eso… —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—Estaré contigo, no voy a dejarte sola —dijo él, repitiendo lo que ella le había dicho.

Bella tomó aire, como para armarse de valor. Sentía que debía confiar, quería confiar.

Le contó cómo comenzó todo, cómo soñaba desde niña con ser la mejor, sus metas en Broadway, cómo quería volar con sus pies tan alto que pudiera tomar las estrellas con sus manos y luego recibir reconocimiento por eso. Luego detalló el accidente, el dolor, cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes y se encontró sumergida en medio de cristales de sueños rotos.

—Edward, me arrancaron las alas. Por eso siempre me despido así de las aves en el parque. Yo ya no lo puedo hacer, no puedo volar. Mi vida entera estaba enfocada en el ballet, el baile era mi pasión. Amaba sentir cómo la música me envolvía y me hacía sentir libre. —Edward la entendía perfectamente, él se sentía exactamente igual—. No tienes idea de lo que era cerrar los ojos mientras tu espíritu brincaba glorioso por todo el escenario, haciéndote vivir una experiencia extrasensorial y al final recibir todos esos aplausos…, ahora eso solo lo puedo vivir cuando duermo o cuando sueño despierta. —A esas alturas Bella estaba envuelta en llanto y Edward no pudo evitar conmoverse. La abrazó con fuerza mientras los dos se desahogaban en silencio.

Edward tuvo una alocada idea. Se puso de pie, ayudó a Bella a hacer lo mismo, luego sacó su teléfono celular y puso a reproducir _Fix you_ de Coldplay. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar él se meció lentamente, al principio ella se mostró un poco reacia pero luego dejó que Edward la envolviera en su dulce locura. Mientras él cantaba con vehemencia ella no dejaba de llorar y de acariciarle el rostro fervientemente. Eran palabras tan perfectas y llenas de tantas promesas, tan sublimes y mágicas a la vez. Aquella canción era una promesa al futuro, una garantía de un final feliz.

Después de esa comenzó a sonar _After Forever_ de Lonely. Ellos siguieron bailando lentamente, Edward apretando a Bella contra su pecho y ella envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos. Ambos embriagados por el mismo sentimiento, dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Bella, no estás sola. Puede ser que ahora te sientas rota, pero yo voy a estar junto a ti para que unamos los pedazos rotos. —A Bella le dio un brinco el corazón, quería seguir llorando, pero ahora de la más pura dicha, no podía creer lo que él le había dicho, se quedó sin palabras. Sólo asintió con una sonrisa, prometiéndose a sí misma intentarlo sin temor.

—Tú tampoco estás solo, Edward. Aquí estoy —murmuró ella sobre el pecho de Edward, luego dejó un beso donde sentía los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

Ambos suspiraron acompasadamente mientras no podían despegar la mirada del otro y poco a poco fueron salvando el espacio que los separaba, para fundirse en un beso lleno de promesas y esperanza.

.

.

Antes que nada…

Gracias Ani por hacer tu papel de musa y por la canción. T.A.

Gracias Mercedes por aceptar ser mi Co-escritora, sin ti esto no estaría aquí.

Ahora gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo en contribuir el esfuerzo del capítulo anterior con un comentario y a quienes dedicaron su tiempo en leerme.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capi?

Ahora tengo tres cosas qué decirles:

Recuerden que mi cuenta de Facebook es: Vicko TeamEc [quien quiera agregarme es bienvenido]

Hice un grupo en Facebook para mis Fics que se llama: Vicko TeamEC en Fanfiction. [La portada es un banner de Voice. Todos son bienvenidos]

No voy a actualizar pronto. Tengo unas cosas pendientes, así que el cisne nadará solito en su lago por un rato [Gracias anticipadas por la comprensión]

Nos vemos en la próxima

Besos de bombón.

.

.


	18. 16: EVERYTHING I DO

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 16

EVERYTHING I DO

.

.

Edward y Bella vivían sus días con calma, una hora a la vez. Para ellos no había nadie más antes o después, sólo los dos, disfrutando de cada momento como si fueran un par de adolescentes descubriendo las novedades del amor.

Las charlas sobre su vida eran tan habituales como los paseos al parque, las compras en el supermercado o las tardes de películas en la sala del departamento de Edward.

¿Cuán magnífico puede ser un sentimiento que puede llegar a provocar sensaciones nunca antes sentidas? ¿Qué tan puro puede ser el amor, que los ojos se abren a una vida más reluciente y llena de color? El verano se aproximaba a ellos con cambios de clima notorios y un despliegue de vegetación digno de admirarse.

Era común encontrar a Edward y Bella en el departamento de él viendo películas, cocinando algo, consintiéndose con postres o caminando de la mano por el parque de siempre, sentados bajo la sombra del mismo árbol y alimentando a las aves desde la misma banca.

¡Qué fácil era ser feliz!

Una simple sonrisa, un murmullo de afecto o una mirada bastaban para que el corazón de Bella latiera como cien caballos a todo galope. Mientras, Edward no cabía de felicidad, nunca se había sentido tan renovado, tan jovial… ¿tan enamorado?

La felicidad es un sentimiento que se forja día a día y se demuestra en pequeños detalles que alegran al corazón. No hacían faltas grandes regalos para que ellos atesoraran cada momento.

Edward cumplía tres meses bajo el _servicio_ de Bella y casi dos de ellos regodeándose por poder tenerla entre sus brazos, deleitarse con sus besos y estremecerse con sus caricias. En más de una ocasión habían tenido la oportunidad de de dar un paso más en su relación, pero simplemente no daban pie a continuar y dejaban que el asunto se fuera en el aire. Aunque Edward no podía negar que deseaba el cuerpo de Bella…, y ella no se quedaba atrás.

Su _relación_ no era un secreto, pero tampoco un hecho "oficial" o algo que gritaran a los cuatro vientos. Era como un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos, no habían tocado el tema y no se sentían incómodos con la situación.

Era miércoles y, casi milagrosamente, los Swan se reunieron en su casa para cenar en familia. Ese día Renée no había ido a la oficina, Charlie llegó temprano y Emmett no se quedó en la casa de Santa Mónica. Bella se sorprendió al llegar de su tarde con Edward y encontrar a su hermano en la sala.

Las risas con las que había entrado, según ella sin testigos que interrogaran su felicidad, se esfumaron repentinamente al encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Emmett.

Edward y Bella se paralizaron por unos segundos, ¿Emmett también habría visto el beso furtivo que Edward le había dado justo después de ayudarla a salir del coche?

Emmett los miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras Edward no sabía qué hacer o decir, y Bella no encontraba cómo calmar su acelerado corazón.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —dijo Bella finalmente, dándole a él una señal de salida y a la vez dejando en claro que ella se ocuparía de Emmett.

—Con permiso —murmuró Edward y, no muy convencido, se encaminó hacia la cocina. Emmett siguió con la mirada los pasos de Edward hasta que no pudo verlo más.

—Hola —murmuró Bella dando un paso hacia su hermano.

—Hola, baby —contestó Emmett abriendo los brazos para ella. Ya que Bella estuvo entre sus brazos dejó un beso sobre su cabeza y la estrechó cariñosamente.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que…, no tan divertido como el tuyo —Isabella se tensó ante el comentario y se separó de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé, dímelo tú. Últimamente te he visto muy… sonriente.

—¿Eso es malo, baby? —preguntó Bella.

—No, pero… ¿De qué se reían tú y el chofer cuando entraron? —Bella suspiró internamente, Emmett no había visto nada.

—Trastabillé justo en las escaleras y Edward me ayudó. Me reí, es todo —balbuceó Bella apenas ocultando su nerviosismo.

—¿Mi baby ahora es torpe?

—Eso parece y es mucho más probable con un pie cómo el mío.

—Oh, nena, lo siento. —Emmett se acercó de nuevo a ella y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella—. No quise hacerte sentir mal.

—No te preocupes. Lo sé.

—No tienes nada qué ver con el chofer, ¿verdad? —Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y le dedicó una mirada incrédula a su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Bella, es sólo que…

—¡Emmett! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? —dijo ella reprochando la actitud despectiva, aunque Emmett pensó que la reacción de su hermana había sido esa porque él tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía ella fijarse en un simple chofer?

—Lo siento. Mejor voy a… ayudar a mamá —dijo él, desapareciendo de la sala rápidamente.

Emmett dejó a Bella sola, sorprendida y confundida.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Charlie y Emmett se encargaron de guiar la conversación familiar sobre trabajo, actividades escolares y sus viajes de fin de semana. De un momento a otro se hizo el silencio y sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos al chocar con la loza.

—Bella, entonces… ¿no tienes nada que ver con Edward? —soltó Emmett provocando que Bella se ahogara con una inesperada tos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella aún sofocada por la tos. Renée miró a sus hijos en silencio por unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada a su plato.

El sonido de los cubiertos de Charlie cuando los golpeó contra la mesa hizo que Bella saltara en su sitio.

—¿Edward? ¿El chofer? —preguntó Charlie receloso.

—Sí, papá, el chofer —respondió Emmett.

—¿Qué tendría de malo? —espetó Bella.

—Hija, él es un chofer. —Bella hizo una mueca sarcástica y Charlie hizo un ademán, indicando que trataría de explicarse mejor—. Si intenta algo más contigo sería un oportunista detrás de tu dinero. No estoy despreciando su trabajo, hasta ahora se ha portado bien, pero… si tuviera la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa y que no fuera por necesidad, él no trabajaría para ti. Hija, nadie es chofer por gusto.

—Bueno, Charlie, tal vez la princesa sólo lo ve como un buen amigo. Todos los días pasa con él las tardes, le hace compañía cuando nosotros no podemos estar con ella por el trabajo o la escuela —intervino Renée y vio a Emmett mientras dijo la última parte.

—¿Y qué quieren que haga? ¡Él sólo es un ser humano! ¿Pretenden que lo ignore y no le hable? No puedo evitar hablar con él, sonreírle, bromear o entrarnos riendo cómo hoy —dijo Bella explotando repentinamente, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada al final.

—Eso me parece bien. Pero, en serio, princesa… nada más. Ese chico no me gusta, tiene algo que me hace desconfiar de él. No me gusta para ti y punto —explicó Charlie conciliador y Bella suspiró.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —comentó Emmett antes de echarse un bocado de su cena.

Zanjaron el tema igual de repentino como habían comenzado con él. Bella gimió dolorosamente en su cabeza, era obvio que había _algo _ entre ella y Edward, y que su familia no lo aprobara sólo hacía todo más complicado para ella y sus inseguridades. Sabía que algún día se tenían que enterar, pero estaba segura que ese día no llegaría pronto.

Charlie y Renée comenzaron a platicar sobre cualquier cosa y Bella aprovechó la situación para fulminar a su hermano con la mirada, en buena hora se le ocurrió comenzar con el tema de Edward. Emmett sintió los ojos de su hermana sobre él, sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, se señaló los ojos con dos dedos y luego la señaló a ella, dándole a entender que la estaría vigilando; Bella le sacó la lengua y bufó realmente enojada.

A la hora del postre las tensiones se habían disipado y llevaron la conversación hacia otro rumbo: un viaje familiar el fin de semana. Mientras Emmett y Charlie se entretendrían con sus juntas de trabajo, Renée podía visualizarse comprando como loca por las calles de Nueva York. Bella se negó a ir a pesar de los ruegos, alegó querer estar sola y disfrutar de un fin de semana tranquilo en la casa de Santa Mónica. Después de un rato Charlie, Renée y Emmett desistieron de persuadirla, dándole un punto a su favor cuando ella les reclamó que siempre uno de ellos estaba sobre sus pasos desde el día del accidente.

Después de eso los días pasaron sin gran novedad y el viernes, un día antes del viaje, Emmett entró a la habitación de Bella después de llamar a la puerta.

—Hola, baby —saludó Bella doblando ropa dentro de un bolso.

—¿Te preparas para mañana? —Dijo Emmett. Ella asintió—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir con nosotros? Baby, ¡es Nueva York! Mamá tiene montones de planes para ir a las tiendas y…

—Emmett, ¿crees que aguanto caminar mucho sin cansarme o que me duela el pie? —preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente.

—Bueno, yo… lo… lo siento. No quise…

—No te preocupes, baby. Simplemente no quiero, no me apetece ir. Además, sé que mamá me traerá cosas muy lindas. En serio, quiero ir a la playa —dijo haciendo un puchero al que Emmett no se pudo resistir y le sonrió.

—Está bien, sólo cuídate mucho, ¿está bien?

—Sip.

—Cambiando de tema. Justo hoy Rose me habló por teléfono —Bella hizo a un lado su bolso para que Emmett pudiera sentarse a su lado y le puso atención.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo le va? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Sólo habló para saludar y decir que está muy bien. Tiene mucho que estudiar, quedó de mandarme un mail con los adelantos de un proyecto que está haciendo para que le ayude. Sonaba muy ocupada.

—Sé que lo está haciendo fenomenal y me da gusto que saque provecho de la otra escuela.

—Sí, estoy orgulloso de ella —dijo Emmett cuadrando los hombros, como si él fuera el gran maestro de Rosalie. Bella rió y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

Emmett y Bella se vieron por un momento, luego se les ocurrió la misma idea y sonrieron, anticipando sus palabras. Eran tan unidos que con sólo mirarse sabían lo que se les iba a ocurrir y esa noche, como lo hacían desde niños, dormirían frente al televisor de Bella viendo películas.

—¿Diez minutos? —dijo Emmett.

—Mejor veinte. Así me das tiempo de terminar de guardar mis cosas, ponerme pijama y tú aprovechas para ir abajo por palomitas —propuso Bella.

—¿Qué veremos?

—¿Algo de terror? —dijo Bella y Emmett arrugó la nariz.

—Estaba pensando en algo como… ¿_Rápido y furioso?_

—¡Oh, genial! Ve que aquí te espero, nos vemos en veinte —dijo Bella apuntando su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj, Emmett salió de la habitación y ella terminó de hacer lo que había dicho justo antes de que su hermano tocara la puerta.

Al día siguiente Renée entró temprano a la habitación de Bella para despertarla y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con sus hijos dormidos, repantigados en el sofá frente a la televisión de Bella, exactamente igual que cuando eran pequeños. Renée aprovechó y los despertó a los dos para que se prepararan para sus salidas.

Poco después los cuatro desayunaban más temprano de lo habitual, entre expectativas y emoción por las compras por parte de Renée, planes por parte de Charlie y Emmett y una gran felicidad por parte de Bella. Era como si ella tuviera la certeza de que sería un fin de semana inolvidable.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir? No me importa pagar un boleto de último minuto —dijo Charlie viendo con súplica a Bella.

—Sí, papi. Quiero ir a la playa —contestó Bella, conciliadora.

—Bueno, apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto —dijo Renée poniéndose de pie.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te dejemos allá antes de irnos al aeropuerto? —preguntó Charlie por enésima vez en la mañana.

—Sí, segura —dijo Bella después de darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja—. Además, se les hará tarde. Ya te dije que llamaré a un taxi.

—Pero que sea de un lugar confiable, baby —dijo Emmett después de terminar con su desayuno.

—Por supuesto. ¡Por Dios! ¡No tengo cinco años, me sé cuidar sola! —espetó Bella con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro lo ridículos que se veían Emmett y su padre al mostrarse tan sobreprotectores.

¡Sólo era un fin de semana en su casa de la playa! Se sabía los lugares, las tiendas y las calles de memoria y conocía a sus vecinos. Además, no era una jovencita ingenua y mucho menos amante de buscar problemas. Se las arreglaría para estar bien.

Bella despidió a su familia en la puerta de la casa, sacudió su mano, sonrió y lanzó un par de besos al aire que sus padres y su hermano "atraparon" haciéndola reír. Ya que estuvo entre el silencio de la soledad suspiró y se sintió libre. Caminó decidida hacia la sala, no quería estar más tiempo en Beverly Hills, casi podía sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel, el aroma salino del mar, la brisa en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo no iba a Santa Mónica?

Justo antes de que tomara el teléfono con la intención de llamar a un taxi, su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró la pantalla y contestó con una gran sonrisa, ¿algún día dejaría de emocionarse con sus llamadas?

—Hola —saludó Bella.

—Hola, señorita Swan. ¿Qué planes tiene para el día de hoy? —Bella rió al escuchar la voz de su querido chofer.

—Pasaré el fin de semana en Santa Mónica… sola —insinuó.

—¿Sola? —El tono juguetón en la voz de Edward se había ido—. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué vas a ir sola?

—¿Tú también? Ellos se fueron a Nueva York, ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí, pero pensé que irías con ellos. ¿Yo también, qué?

—También te pones en plan mandón y sobreprotector. ¡Por Dios! Sólo estaré en mi casa, ¿qué eso es un pecado?

—No, nada de eso. Pero no puedes estar sola.

—¿Ah, no? —Bella comenzaba a exasperarse. ¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tratarla como una niña?—. ¡Quédate conmigo entonces! —explotó sumamente molesta, aunque del otro lado de la línea Edward tenía estampada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Paso por ti en quince minutos —murmuró él y colgó.

—¿Qué? No, espera… Ed… —Bella escuchó la línea—. ¡Demonios!

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Pensar que estaría con él, a solas, hizo que paulatinamente el coraje se esfumara y apareciera una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Tal y como lo dijo, quince minutos después el rugido de un motor anunció la llegada de Edward y poco después sonó el timbre de la casa. Bella sintió como si tuviera mucho más tiempo sin verlo, se emocionó, su corazón dio brincos desaforados y su alegría se multiplicó instantáneamente. Todas las sensaciones relacionadas con los romances adolecentes la invadieron por completo y prácticamente corrió para abrir la puerta y darle un beso efusivo a Edward.

Cada beso, así como cada momento, era único, indescriptible y maravilloso. Bella nunca se cansaría de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Edward mientras sus labios eran asaltados por los de Edward y él dudaba que algún día pudiera aburrirse de sentir el frágil cuerpo de Bella entre sus brazos.

Prepararon las cosas de Bella, guardaron la moto en el garaje, tomaron el nissan y fueron al departamento de Edward para empacar un par de prendas, una libreta y la computadora portátil en la que tenía guardadas sus tareas pendientes.

Por petición de Bella, Edward hizo el camino más largo. Fueron hacia el norte, retornaron tomando la calle más cercana a la playa y Bella pudo admirar la playa, la magnífica combinación del azul del mar con el azul del cielo, los rayos del sol reflejándose como diamantes sobre el agua, el sonido lejano de las olas al romper, la gente que se aglomeraba hacia el muelle, las familias caminando por la orilla y todo aquello que ella recordaba y que casi había olvidado.

Debió hacer ese viaje mucho antes, no recordaba la calma que le daba el lugar y lo relajada que se sentía cuando sus pies se hundían en la arena. Definitivamente había tomado la mejor decisión.

Estacionaron el coche en Barnard Way, en cuanto entraron Edward aduló la casa, Bella le indicó dónde podía poner sus cosas, desempacaron lo poco que llevaban y después decidieron ir a pasear por la orilla del mar.

Edward se puso unas bermudas a cuadros, unas sandalias cafés y lentes oscuros; Bella se puso un bikini azul turquesa con un pantalón ancho y muy largo de tela ligera, sandalias de piso, el cabello lo sujetó en una cola de caballo y también se puso lentes oscuros. Aún había cosas que no podía superar, como exponer la piel de su tobillo izquierdo a los ojos de curiosos y extraños, mucho menos de Edward.

Cuando se reunieron en la entrada Edward casi sufre un colapso y Bella estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. Ella nunca había visto a Edward sin camisa y él no había tenido oportunidad de ver nada más allá de lo que Bella tímidamente le mostraba.

—Estás hermosa —dijo él recorriéndola sin pudor con la mirada.

—Y tú te ves fenomenal —respondió Bella al alago. Se sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la playa.

Una de las mejores sensaciones es aquella que se experimenta al caminar de la mano de la persona que más se quiere, es como una prueba ante el mundo de que él es tuyo y que tú le perteneces. Es gritar a los ojos de los extraños que tienes una relación y que el hombre que toma de tu mano está en tu vida cuidándote, queriéndote.

Caminaron por la arena con sandalias en mano, dejando que la arena se colara entre los dedos de sus pies y les calentara la piel. Después de un par de minutos encontraron el lugar idóneo para sentarse y disfrutar del calor y la brisa marina.

Se acomodaron frente al mar, Bella sentada entre las piernas de Edward, recargando su espalda a su pecho desnudo; él rodeándola con sus brazos y besando su cabeza, hombros o cuello de tanto en tanto. Nunca habían estado así de cerca, era un abrazo mucho más íntimo que cualquiera que pudieran haber tenido antes y, lo mejor de todo, es que era fantástico.

—Hoy el clima es perfecto —murmuró Edward, deleitando a Bella con su voz.

—Sí. Es porque estamos aquí —dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa. Edward rió y los hizo vibrar a los dos al son de sus carcajadas.

—¿Qué te parece si en un rato más vamos por el almuerzo? —dijo Edward entrelazando los dedos con los de Bella.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego vamos a tu casa, comemos y tú te pones a ver televisión mientras yo trabajo en mis pendientes de la escuela. —Bella hizo una mueca y se giró un poco hacia Edward.

—Me parece aburrido —comentó Bella, haciendo reír a Edward y ganándose un beso en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, tengo que ser un chico bueno y debo hacer mi tarea.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Bella alzando una mano con la palma hacia enfrente en señal de rendición—. No voy a frustrar tus intenciones de niño bien portado. —Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso lento, dando un cursi espectáculo a quienes paseaban por ahí.

El día siguió su curso y por la tarde Edward estaba enfrascado en su tarea, escribiendo en su computadora; mientras Bella estaba sentada a un lado de él viendo una serie en la televisión. El día pudo haber sido más aburrido aún, pero por lo menos tenían compañía.

Comenzaron a dar anuncios y Bella puso atención a Edward, mirándolo fijamente y absorbiendo cada detalle de su perfil, su mirada concentrada y su ceño levemente fruncido. Después de un rato Edward alzó la vista a la pantalla y luego giró el rostro sin dejar de teclear en la computadora; Bella le sonrió encantadoramente y algo en su interior brincó de gusto.

Edward dio clic al ícono de guardar, cerró la computadora y la dejó sobre la mesita de centro. Él se acercó a Bella, le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la dejó que se acurrucara contra él.

¿Quién no ha experimentado ese nerviosismo que crece como un hueco en el estómago y que hace que el corazón lata con fuerza? Las manos de Bella se sentían ansiosas y algo en su interior le gritaba que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, ¿qué podría pasar? Bella suspiró, se giró levemente hacia Edward, luego dejó que sus manos dibujaran un camino por el pecho de él, recorriendo su cuello y finalmente entrelazando los dedos en su cabello; mientras sus labios rozaban el cuello de Edward.

Al principio él se estremeció, luego bajó el rostro y juntó sus labios con los de Bella; no era un beso delicado y mucho menos tierno. Era un arrebato cargado de pasión, como si besarse fuera oxígeno, como si lo fuera todo. Las manos de Edward abarcaron la espalda de Bella con caricias decididas, Bella gimió levemente cuando sintió el ímpetu de Edward en sus besos, en sus manos. Entonces, todo lo demás dejó de existir para abrirles paso a ellos y a su derroche de pasión.

Bella se recostó sobre el sofá y lo abrazó férreamente con sus piernas. No existía nada igual, sus manos acariciando la piel expuesta, sus labios devorándose por completo y recorriendo un camino que hasta ese momento se habían negado. Edward comenzó a descender sus caricias y en un segundo todo cambió. Él rozó levemente la tela que cubría el tobillo izquierdo de Bella y, como una señal de alarma, ella se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No! ¡Edward, detente! ¡No! —dijo ella empujándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué? —Edward se alzó sobre ella recargado sobre sus codos y la miró fijamente.

—¡No! —chilló nuevamente Bella, esta vez forcejeando por liberarse de Edward.

Él se incorporó rápida y torpemente, examinando con la mirada el cuerpo de Bella.

—¿Te lastimé? ¿Te hice daño? —preguntó angustiado.

—No, es sólo que…,yo…, es que…, yo —Bella alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo explicarlo. No sabía qué palabras usar para decirle que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien y mucho menos para decirle que se sentía insegura con respecto a la cicatriz que la martirizaba desde hacía tantos meses—. Lo siento —dijo finalmente y se puso de pie.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, suspiró y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Cómo había echado a perder un momento tan maravilloso? Las inseguridades la asaltaron repentinamente y no pudo seguir. Simplemente dejó de sentirse maravillosamente, dejó de concentrarse en Edward y tuvo miedo de algo que ni siquiera ella lograba entender.

Poco después Edward entró a la habitación y cuando descubrió su llanto se apresuró hasta caer hincado frente a Bella.

—¡Hey! No llores, tranquila —pidió Edward tomándola de las manos.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella.

—Deja de disculparte y no llores. Está bien, no pasa nada.

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella sorbiendo la nariz.

—Sí. No pasa nada. —Aunque no lo dijera, Edward se sentía agradecido porque ella paró la situación. Aunque moría de ganas, no creía poder llegar hasta el final, había inseguridades que también lo frenaban.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, abrazando a Edward con cariño.

—Ya no llores, mi niña. —Bella cerró los ojos al escucharlo, esas simples palabras la llevaron un segundo al cielo y la dejaron caer de golpe a la tierra; con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas encendidas.

Para finalizar su sábado, se entretuvieron viendo películas, abrazados en el sofá. Así se quedaron dormidos.

Bella despertó sintiendo los hombros agarrotados y el cuello tenso, se dio cuenta de que no había dormido en la mejor posición. Se desperezó y se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba a su lado, sonrió como boba y lo despertó con un beso a labios cerrados.

Mientras desayunaban Edward invitó a Bella a un concierto en el muelle y Bella le explicó a él que el coche debía estar en su casa antes de que llegara su familia. Juntos organizaron su día y disfrutaron de las pocas horas que les quedaban solos. Casi todo el día Edward estuvo haciendo tarea mientras Bella disfrutaba de la vista, por la tarde fueron a la casa Swan a dejar el nissan, cambiarse de ropa y tomar la motocicleta de Edward para ir al concierto en el muelle.

Edward decidió ponerse jeans, camiseta blanca de manga corta y converse. Bella usaba un atuendo similar, con unos jeans oscuros de tubo, una camiseta ancha sin mangas anudada a un lado, converse y el cabello trenzado.

Bella aún no superaba la excitante sensación de viajar en la moto de Edward. El viento rompiendo contra sus cuerpos unidos, el motor rugiendo entre sus piernas, la velocidad, pero sobre todo ir pegada a la espalda de Edward; como si él fuera el motivo que la mantenía viva.

Edward se abrió paso entre los coches y estacionó lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada. Caminaron entre el tumulto de personas, él se las arregló para que los dejaran entrar por una puerta alterna y buscaron un par de lugares junto al escenario. Cuando apenas veían qué lugares tomar hubo un cambio de luces y la banda comenzó a tocar.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tocan? Aún no nos hemos sentado —gritó Bella sobre el ruido de la música. Edward rió encantado por el tono de niña enfurruñada que tomó Bella—. ¡Ya está lleno! No alcanzaré a ver nada. —Se quejó.

—Sigue caminando, te aseguro que siempre sobran dos lugares al frente.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —dijo Edward guiándola por la cintura.

Como Edward predijo, justo a un lado, pegados al escenario, había dos lugares vacíos. Quedaron cerca de una de las torres de bocinas, por lo que no sólo tenían vista privilegiada, sino que también escucharían perfectamente. Habían acondicionado y ampliado el muelle para el evento, alzando un escenario con una espectacular vista del mar detrás.

El concierto era de un conjunto de bandas locales que hacían homenaje a grandes bandas de rock y pop de los 80's y 90's. La mayoría de las canciones se las sabían e incluso hubo un par de ellas que bailaron. Edward pegó a Bella a su pecho, abrazándola por la espalda, disfrutando de una experiencia más al lado de su cisne.

El sonido era espectacular y envolvente, cada golpe de batería dictaba el ritmo que debía seguir el corazón, las luces hipnotizantes y el ambiente muy animado. La música estaba en todas partes, dentro de sus cabezas, flotando alrededor de ellos, dentro de su piel, saliendo de sus labios, en sus oídos.

Fue una noche grandiosa.

Edward y Bella se despidieron en la entrada de la casa Swan. Estaban de frente, sonriéndose y mirándose a los ojos.

—Gracias por ésta noche —dijo Bella dando un paso hacia Edward. Él abrió inmediatamente sus brazos, como si tenerla entre ellos fuera una bendita obligación.

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme —murmuró él inclinándose para besarla—. Hasta mañana, señorita Swan.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —contestó ella riendo, se puso en puntas y le dio un último beso.

Isabella suspiró, se tocó los labios y una sonrisa tonta se posó en sus labios. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y no se dio cuenta de las tres personas que entraban justo en ese momento a la casa. Se sorprendió y dio un pequeño brinco al encontrarse a Emmett de espalda a ella parado en la sala. Lucía tenso, ¿qué había pasado?

Bella dio un paso hacía él y lo saludó.

—Hola, baby. ¿Cómo les…? —Ni siquiera dejó que ella terminara de hablar, él dio media vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Isabella! ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos significa esto? —dijo Emmett sacudiendo una chamarra de cuero negro en el aire. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron tanto que daba la impresión que estaban por salirse de sus cuencas.

—¡Tienes mucho qué explicar, señorita! —espetó Charlie apareciendo de repente detrás de Bella.

¿En qué momento el mundo se había puesto de cabeza? Bella los miró sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, ¿cómo se les pudo olvidar la estúpida chamarra?

El celular de Bella rompió el tenso silencio en la habitación, miró de soslayo e hizo una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Es que todo tenía que pasarle esa noche? La pantalla estaba iluminada con el nombre de la persona que menos esperaba, mientras dos celosos hombres enfurecidos buscaban, otro deseaba escuchar la voz de Bella y saludar.

Mientras la situación se volvía cada segundo más incómoda, Paul esperaba a que alguien atendiera su llamada.

.

.

Hola!

Siento mucho los horrores, pero lo he subido sin revisar. Cuando mi Co/Beta, mi amada Sol le revise se los paso corregido.

¿Qué tal con el final? Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante.

Gracias a quienes me dejan sus hermosos reviews, alertas y a las/os gasparines que leen mi cisne.

Oh, también a todas aquellas que han pedido unirse a mi grupo [Vicko TeamEc en Fanfiction]. Y a quienes aún no están en él, les invito.

Nos vemos luego!

Besos de bombón

.

.


	19. 17: FIRE IN THE WATER

LAS ALAS DEL CISNE

.

.

CAPÍTULO 17

FIRE IN THE WATER

.

.

**Capítulo anterior.**

—Hola, baby. ¿Cómo les…? —Ni siquiera dejó que ella terminara de hablar, él dio media vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Isabella! ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos significa esto? —dijo Emmett sacudiendo una chamarra de cuero negro en el aire. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron tanto que daba la impresión que estaban por salirse de sus cuencas.

—¡Tienes mucho qué explicar, señorita! —espetó Charlie apareciendo de repente detrás de Bella.

¿En qué momento el mundo se había puesto de cabeza? Bella los miró sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, ¿cómo se les pudo olvidar la estúpida chamarra?

El celular de Bella rompió el tenso silencio en la habitación, miró de soslayo e hizo una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Es que todo tenía que pasarle esa noche? La pantalla estaba iluminada con el nombre de la persona que menos esperaba, mientras dos celosos hombres enfurecidos buscaban, otro deseaba escuchar la voz de Bella y saludar.

Mientras la situación se volvía cada segundo más incómoda, Paul esperaba a que alguien atendiera su llamada.

…

—¿Y bien? Estamos esperando una explicación, Isabella —refunfuñó Charlie mirando severamente a Bella.

—Si me permiten, voy a contestar esta llamada —dijo Bella entre dientes.

—¡Hey!… no… tú… —Intentó persuadir Emmett.

—Hola, Paul —dijo Bella, haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo te va? —saludó la voz entusiasta de Paul al otro lado de la línea.

Mientras escuchaba**,** Bella caminó hacia la puerta que conducía al patio trasero.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo te va en el extranjero?

—Oh, genial. Me tratan muy bien por acá, me alimentan bien, no se olvidan de sacarme a pasear… —Bella soltó una risita—. Pero con todo eso, extraño mucho estar en casa.

—Me imagino.

—También extraño los desayunos en _IHOP, _los paseos por Hollywood, las películas en el cine… —dijo Paul insinuando lo que había hecho con Bella hacía ya un año.

—Eh, Paul…

—Tranquila. Sé que soy un pesado, pero es inevitable. Eres una chica difícil de olvidar, ¿sabes? —Bella sonrió.

—No tenía idea. Pondré más cuidado en eso. —Ambos soltaron una leve risita y después se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos.

—Te escuchas diferente. Más… ¿feliz? ¿Habrá algún chico detrás de eso? —se aventuró a preguntar Paul.

Isabella suspiró. Si él tan sólo supiera lo feliz que era con Edward, lo fantástico que era y el hermoso fin de semana que había pasado con él. Su amigo tenía toda la razón, había un chico detrás de su inmensa felicidad.

—Sí —admitió Bella sin rodeos.

¿Qué caso tenía mentirle? Además, Paul siempre había sido sincero con ella, la trató bien y supo ganarse su aprecio. Aunque hubieran tenido un comienzo un tanto atropellado.

—Wow. Eso es… maravilloso, Bella. No voy a negar que lo envidio pero… lo importante es que eres feliz. ¡Hasta que me hiciste caso y dejaste todo lo malo atrás! —Bella rió—. Es un chico afortunado. Dile que debe cuidarte. A todo esto, ¿cómo lo tomó Emmett? Con lo celoso que es…

—No lo está tomando nada bien. Entre él y papá me dejarán frita. Incluso, justo ahora me están esperando para sermonearme sobre eso.

—Oh, ¿entonces interrumpí? Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, me salvaste de que me cortaran la cabeza. —El comentario hizo reír a Paul.

—Emmett te sobreprotege porque te adora. Recuerdo cuando me corrió a zapatazos de tu habitación y del sermón que me dio a mitad de una exposición en la escuela. —En esa ocasión fue el turno de Bella de reír.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. De sólo hacerlo no sé ni qué esperar ahora —dijo Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Después te llamo. Lamento mandarte al matadero, Bella. Dile a Emmett que no sea tan idiota. —Ella rió de nuevo, pero esta vez con nerviosismo.

—No desaparezcas tanto, marca más seguido —pidió ella con sinceridad.

—A sus órdenes. Cuídate mucho, Bella.

—Gracias, tú igual. Adiós.

—Adiós —dijo Paul antes de colgar.

Bella suspiró, se giró hacia la casa y caminó lentamente al interior.

Emmett y Charlie la esperaban impacientes y tensos a mitad de la sala. El constante golpeteo del bastón los hizo levantar la vista hacia Isabella. Ella se detuvo un segundo ante la intensidad de esas miradas, nunca habían sido tan hostiles y duros con ella. Sintió un nudo apretándole la garganta, respiró profundamente, despejó sus pensamientos y siguió caminando hacia su juicio.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Charlie sin restarle severidad a su mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? —preguntó Bella tratando de controlar el tumulto de emociones.

—¿De quién es esto? —espetó Emmett sacudiendo la chamarra—. Es de él, ¿verdad? ¿De Edward?

Bella alzó el rostro.

—Sí, es de Edward —admitió hablando con claridad.

—¿Y qué hacía en la casa de Santa Mónica? —interrogó Charlie.

Bella los miró alternadamente, se sentía tan dolida y decepcionada. ¿Qué tenía de malo amar tan profundamente a alguien? ¿Cuál era el problema con un amor puro e intenso?

—¡Responde, Isabella! —bramó Charlie, haciéndola respingar.

—Se nos olvidó —admitió ella, con una valentía que no sabía de dónde había sacado—. Edward y yo pasamos el fin de semana en Santa Mónica.

Charlie hizo una cara de incredulidad y Emmett frunció el rostro con desagrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Que tú hiciste qué? —preguntó Charlie, girando levemente el rostro hacia la derecha y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gritó Emmett.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda para protestar, pero Emmett le dedicó la mirada más envenenada que le había dado en toda su vida y le arrojó la chamarra. Ella metió las manos para protegerse, pero la prenda le dio de lleno en la cara y sólo alcanzó a tomarla entre sus manos. El bastón de Bella cayó a un lado con un golpe sordo. Ella se sintió tan desmoronada, triste y humillada que no pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

—¡Te comportaste como una…! —dijo Emmett, pero antes de que dijera algo que lastimara aún más a Isabella, un grito irrumpió la sala.

—¡Emmett! —chilló Renée con coraje desde las escaleras—. ¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra terminar lo que estabas diciendo!

Renée se apresuró a llegar al lado de Isabella, que para ese momento era un mar de llanto. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, un bochorno insoportable y la peor humillación que jamás pensó que pasaría. El único consuelo que tenía era la chamarra, que no soltaría por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué rayos la tratan así? —exigió Renée, viéndolos fijamente y sin comprender nada.

—Pasa que tu hija metió al chofer en nuestra casa y pasó con él todo el fin de semana —espetó Charlie manoteando exasperado y señalando a Bella.

Renée se sorprendió por un segundo y después tomó de nuevo una postura imparcial.

—Bueno, es cierto que Bella estuvo mal por hacer eso sin considerarnos. Pero por otro lado, ella es lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber lo que hace. Y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de tratarla así.

—¡Pero es el chofer, mamá! —interrumpió Emmett.

—¿Y eso que tiene qué ver? —preguntó Renée contrariada.

—Que de seguro anda con ella por interés —dijo Charlie con terquedad.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Edward no es así —defendió Bella entre sollozos.

—¡Por favor, hija! ¿Me vas a decir que no tiene algún otro interés en ti? ¿Qué trabaja para ti por gusto? —gruñó Charlie.

—¡Basta! —Interrumpió Renée—. ¿Te estás escuchando, Charlie? ¿Te estás dando cuenta de la manera en la que estás degradando a tu hija? ¡Piensa tus palabras antes de escupirlas! —Renée vio a su marido con un reto impreso su mirada. En ese momento lo desconoció por completo—. Todo esto podría arreglarse de una forma más civilizada, no hay necesidad de humillar ni señalar a nadie. Yo no crié ni me casé con hombres clasistas.

—No puedo creer que tengan unos celos tan enfermizos. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer a alguien? Lo que más me duele es que me señalaran así, nunca les he hecho nada malo para que me traten así… —Bella no pudo seguir hablando, ya que se vio impedida por el llanto—. No puedo seguir con esto —dijo levantando su bastón lo más rápido que pudo, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Deseó tanto poder correr y alejarse de su pesadumbre. Su papá y su hermano nunca le habían levantado la voz, ni la habían mirado con tanto rencor, nunca le habían hecho tanto daño. Subió escalón por escalón lo más rápido que pudo, sólo quería refugiarse en la soledad de su habitación y en el aroma de la chamarra de Edward.

En la sala de la casa Swan aún había un tumulto de sentimientos y un silencio casi devastador.

—Estoy muy decepcionada, Emmett. Yo no te crié de esa manera —dijo Renée muy dolida con la actitud de su hijo—. Tu hermana ya no es una niña que tengas que cuidar de los niños mayores. Entiende que ella ya creció y no te necesita para ser su guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día. Entiendan los dos, Bella es una mujer adulta, sabe lo que hace y si se equivoca, ni modo. Para eso somos su familia, para apoyarla y aconsejarla, no para señalarla y humillarla como lo han hecho ésta noche.

—Lo siento, mamá —murmuró Emmett, viendo fijamente al piso.

—No, conmigo no tienes que disculparte. Debes sentirte muy avergonzado de lo que hiciste, Emmett Swan, porque si sigues con ese tipo de actitudes vas a perder también a cualquier chica que se interese en ti. No sé cómo vas a hacer para ganarte de nuevo el respeto de tu hermana, sólo sé que no va a ser nada fácil. Le rompiste el corazón, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —dijo Renée.

Emmett bajó aún más el rostro. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Por qué terminó insultándola y degradándola tanto? Amaba mucho a su hermana y no pensó en nada más que en protegerla. Pero sus decisiones habían sido las peores y se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, ese no era momento de aclaraciones. Se sintió el peor hermano del mundo, tomó las llaves de su coche y sin decir ni una palabra se fue, dejando como evidencia de su frustración el rechinido de las llantas sobre el asfalto.

—No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado —dijo Charlie y puso una cara de disgusto.

—Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan incomprensivo —respondió Renée.

—¿Cómo me puedes pedir que consienta esa locura?

—¡Ella lo quiere! ¿No has visto como lo mira? ¡Y él la adora! Deberías ver cómo la cuida.

—No sé y no me importa.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—¡Y no quiero conocerlo! ¿Cómo te puedes poner de parte de él?

—¿Y tú cómo puedes ser tan celoso y egoísta? La estás lastimando, Charlie. Dales una oportunidad.

—Él no es digno de Isabella.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No seas anticuado! ¿Cómo me sales con eso? Intenta conocerlo un poco más y te darás cuenta de que es un muchacho serio, responsable y muy decente. Si no te dejaras cegar por tus estúpidos celos…

—¡No quiero que le haga daño!

—Charlie, Bella ya no es tu niñita. Entiende que siempre será nuestra princesa, nuestra hija. Pero ella ya creció, ya está tomando sus decisiones y está pensando en su futuro. Ya hicimos nuestra parte con criarla, educarla y apoyarla con sus estudios. Ahora le toca a ella decidir, no a ti, ni a mí, ni a Emmett. Sólo ella. Nosotros siempre vamos estar aquí para apoyarla cuando nos necesite, pero nada más, no tenemos por qué meternos en su vida de esa manera. —Charlie miró por primera vez a su esposa, aún tenía el coraje grabado en su mirada—. En este momento eres cualquier persona, menos el hombre con el que yo me casé. Así que te pido que ésta noche me dejes sola. Necesitas pensar sobre todo lo que pasó, y yo también. Con permiso, Charlie—. Se despidió Renée sin una palabra más o un beso.

Mientras subía la escalera escuchó el golpe de la puerta principal y antes de llegar arriba escuchó el motor del coche. Renée cerró un segundo los ojos y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de su hija. Estaba segura de que la encontraría devastada y hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero para eso estaba ahí, para acompañarla y ser el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Tocó un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza dentro de la habitación, la única iluminación era el de las tenues luces de las lámparas de los burós. Bella estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta, Renée escuchó los sollozos de su hija y se apresuró para recostarse junto a ella, rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos.

—Tranquila, hija. Ya pasó.

—Mamá, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué les hicimos? ¿Por qué me trataron así?

—No comprenden, cariño. Siempre han sido ellos alrededor de ti y no toleran que alguien más lo haga. Creo que hice mal en dejar que te sobreprotegieran tanto.

Bella se giró y rodeó a su madre con sus brazos.

—No te culpes de esto, mami. No tienes la culpa de que sean tan…

—Idiotas —completó Renée. Bella hizo un mohín y asintió.

—Sí, eso.

—¿Qué te parece si te pones pijama, yo voy por algo rico para comer, encendemos la televisión o ponemos música y vemos las cosas que traje de Nueva York? Hay una maleta repleta de regalos para ti —Bella sonrió a pesar de su pesadumbre. Amaba a su madre y admiraba su fortaleza ante las adversidades.

—Eso suena genial —dijo Bella y sorbió la nariz.

—Bien —Renée dejó un beso en la frente de su hija y se puso de pie para cumplir con lo que había dicho.

Minutos más tarde, Renée y Bella estaban repantigadas en el sofá, con la televisión prendida en un canal de videos y un mar de cosas a su alrededor. Cuando el cansancio no pudo más con ellas se fueron a la cama, esa noche Renée se quedó con su hija, porque sabía que Bella no quería estar sola y aún estaba muy dolida como para quedarse en la habitación que siempre compartió con Charlie.

Al otro día las cosas marchaban como cualquier otro lunes, hasta que Renée le dijo a Bella que no iría a trabajar y que quería pasar el día con ella. Isabella estaba feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba el día con su madre, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco decepcionada porque ese día no vería a Edward.

Edward estaba ansioso porque llegara la tarde y casi no se concentró en sus clases. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, más que el deseo de estar con Bella lo sentía como una necesidad, como si ella fuera necesaria para sobrellevar su día a día. Se estaba volviendo adicto a ella y eso le encantaba. Todas sus ilusiones casi adolecentes se esfumaron cuando recibió un mensaje de Bella antes de mediodía.

_Edward, tienes el día de hoy libre. Estaré con Renée lo que resta de la tarde._

_Te mando un beso._

_Bella._

_P.D.: Olvidaste tu chamarra _

Edward palideció. ¿Cómo demonios se le pudo olvidar la chamarra en la casa de Bella? ¿Habría tenido problemas por eso o la descubrió antes de que alguien la viera?

Si él supiera…

Cuando Bella estaba terminando de alistarse su mamá entró a su habitación.

—Hija, ¿qué crees? —dijo Renée en un tono de decepción.

—¡No me digas que tienes que ir al trabajo! —murmuró Bella con un puchero.

Renée hizo una mueca de ternura al ver la mirada desilusionada de su hija.

—No. Pero sí debo ir a algunos bancos a hacer unos depósitos. Sé que eso es muy aburrido y no querrás estar esperándome mientras hago una fila y otra. ¿Qué te parece si le llevas su chamarra a Edward mientras yo voy a los bancos? —propuso Renée con una gran sonrisa.

El brillo en los ojos de Bella le dijo a Renée que no se había equivocado al hacer la propuesta.

Edward estaba aburrido en su departamento, añorando su tiempo al lado de Bella. Suspiró como un adolescente y, como por arte de magia, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con el timbre que anunciaba una llamada de Bella.

—¡Hola, hermosa! —saludó Edward con entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Extrañándote—. Edward notó algo extraño en la voz de Bella. Lo dejó pasar.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó ella.

—En el departamento.

—¿Qué crees? Mi mamá tiene que atender unos asuntos y me dejará un rato contigo. ¿Te veo en media hora ahí? —Edward sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

—¡Por supuesto!

Bella no tenía por qué dudar de la palabra de su madre, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había mentido. No tenía nada qué hacer en los bancos, sólo se dio cuenta de que quería darles un poco de tiempo a Edward y Bella, y tenía que desahogarse, quería llorar y gritar, pero no frente a Bella. Ella era la única que la apoyaba.

Tal como lo había prometido, Bella estuvo media hora después tocando la puerta de Edward. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos, una gran sonrisa y un encantador beso. Ella le tendió la chamarra cuando estuvieron cómodamente sentados en el sofá, no había mejor lugar que los brazos de Edward.

Bella suspiró con cansancio y comenzó su relato sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Edward se horrorizó conforme ella le contaba lo sucedido, se sentía tan culpable y no sabía si quiera cómo haría para regresar a la casa Swan. Él la abrazó y consoló con tanto amor como pudo. Sintió que Charlie tenía razón cuando decía que no la merecía.

Edward cargaba con una monstruosa mentira, ella no se merecía eso. Quería quitarse la careta y confesarlo todo, pero no se creía capaz. Ya que la tenía con él, temía que Bella lo rechazara y lo alejara de su vida. No podría soportarlo, no cuando la amaba de esa manera tan intensa.

Después de un largo momento de charla, Edward le propuso que pasaran unos días en el Lake Tahoe, un hermoso lago a un par de horas de distancia, que quedaba entre California y Nevada, al que se llegaba tomando la carretera interestatal West Side (número cinco) hacia el norte. Bella pareció maravillada con la idea, pero tenía que pensarlo muy bien y consultarlo con su madre. Prometió una respuesta esa misma noche, querían aprovechar el par de días libre que Edward tenía en la escuela debido a una serie de eventos culturales que se desarrollarían esa semana.

Se despidieron una hora después con muchos besos y abrazos. Bella lo necesitaba y él le dejó claro que estaba con ella.

Ese día por la noche no tuvieron noticias de Emmett y Charlie en la casa Swan.

Mientras cenaban, Bella comentó el viaje que propuso Edward, Renée lo pensó por un largo rato, pero al final consideró que era una muy buena idea. Mientras Renée se encargaba de lavar los trastes sucios, Bella llamó a Edward, le confirmó su asistencia, le haría bien alejarse y tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. No había mucho que hacer, pero aún así se prepararon para el viaje. Saldrían al otro día por la mañana y regresarían el viernes por la tarde. Sería perfecto.

Hay ocasiones en las que es mejor alejarse del motivo que nos hace daño. Esa era una de ellas.

Al otro día Edward pasó puntual por la casa Swan en un hermoso coche negro. Renée los despidió, los hizo prometer que se cuidarían y los vio partir juntos, enamorados. Aunque Bella estaba rota, sabía que Edward la ayudaría a sanar.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, cielo? Te esperan horas y horas sentada aquí o recostada en la parte trasera sin algo interesante que ver: camiones, coches y carretera —dijo Edward antes de arrancar el coche.

Bella se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Estoy segura. Quiero olvidarme de Los Ángeles y los hombres Swan por unos días. Voy a estar bien y no me importa ver hectárea tras hectárea de nada y cables de alta tensión junto a la carretera.

—Está bien. —Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso.

Poco tiempo después dejaron atrás las zonas residenciales y los poblados que estaban después de Los Ángeles.

—Despídete de la civilización, cariño —dijo Edward en son de broma.

Bella sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano por la ventanilla.

—Adiós, civilización —canturreó. Edward le dio un leve apretón en la rodilla y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Al principio resultaba entretenido ver por la ventanilla, pero después el paisaje era sumamente aburrido, sólo había cuatro colores frente a ellos: azul, gris, café y algunos intervalos verdes. Bella reclinó un poco su asiento y poco a poco fue soltando la mano de Edward. Se quedó dormida.

Edward atesoró cada minuto y estaba seguro que, aunque pasara el tiempo, sería capaz de recordar algunas de las canciones que escuchó mientras Bella dormía plácidamente a su lado, en su primer viaje juntos. Él deseó que fuera el primero de muchos.

Llevaban un par de horas de carretera cuando Edward pensó en una parada que haría.

—Bella —llamó Edward.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, luego inclinó el asiento hacia adelante y miró alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con voz ronca.

—Vamos a almorzar —dijo él desviándose del camino, guiándolos a una zona de descanso y paradero de transportes.

Llegaron a un Carl's Jr. Comieron un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas, regresco, nuggets y malteadas. Después de casi hora y media retomaron el camino.

Bella se sentía descansada, así que se dedicó a platicar con Edward y programar las mejores canciones en el equipo de sonido.

Hicieron una parada más para hacer compras en un supermercado, se aseguraron de que no les faltara nada para los días que pasarían en el lago.

Bella se olvidó de preguntar en qué lugar se quedarían y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Edward condujo por las calles de una exclusiva zona residencial, más sorprendida estuvo cuando estacionó en una preciosa cabaña en una zona alejada del resto de residencias, cosa que le confería mucha privacidad.

—¡Edward! ¿Cómo conseguiste éste lugar?

—Digamos que un amigo me debía un favor y él tiene un amigo que le debía un favor. Y…

—Es hermosa —dijo Bella encantada, colgándose del cuello de Edward—. Gracias.

—No es nada, cielo —murmuró él antes de tomar el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y darle un largo y reconfortante beso.

Estaban exhaustos, había sido un largo viaje. Se instalaron, desempacaron y acomodaron lo que habían comprado. Después de eso decidieron dormir lo que restaba de la tarde.

Bella despertó poco después de la media noche, todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la pared de cristal que daba al lago. La habitación en la que se había instalado tenía el piso, paredes y techo de madera; la cama era la pieza central, reluciendo con su colcha color vino y el mar de cojines decorativos que la inundaban.

Se puso de pie y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Edward. Él estaba en la sala, refrenando o alentando con alcohol el deseo de atravesar la casa hasta llegar a la habitación en la que dormía Isabella y comenzar a besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho y acariciar su cuerpo como había fantaseado hacerlo.

Estaban solos, les esperaban muchas horas juntos y el deseo estaba a punto de explotar como un largo espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos.

Bella miró por la puerta entreabierta, el lago se extendía ante sus ojos majestuoso e imponente. Era un paisaje de ensueño. Los rayos de la luna se reflejaban en el agua que lucía en calma y no sabía qué temperatura tenía exactamente, pero quiso imaginar que estaba lo suficiente fría como para sofocar el calor que la consumía. Isabella no sabía lo que debía hacer con muchas cosas de su vida, pero en ese momento sólo tenía la certeza de lo que sucedería si dejaba sus temores de lado y caminaba hacia el encuentro con Edward.

Su mente estaba en blanco, de repente no podía pensar en nada más. Sabía lo que quería y era a él. A Edward, su primer y verdadero amor.

Suspiró, dejó que los desaforados latidos de su corazón distrajeran su nerviosismo, decidió que no pondría más barreras, olvidaría el mundo por un momento y se entregaría por completo. Justo cuando decidió que iría con Edward su piel se erizó, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el breve momento de estremecimiento y anticipación.

Se puso de pie, dio un paso tras y otro, sintió su mano temblar levemente al intentar alcanzar la chapa y cuando abrió lo encontró a él ahí. Edward estaba con una mano en alto, a punto de tocar la puerta. Cuando la vio bajó la mano levemente y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Estuvieron un par de segundos así, sólo mirándose, entendiéndose, anticipando lo que estaba por suceder. Edward sonrió, calmando las ansias de Isabella, ella no pudo resistirse y le sonrió en respuesta.

—Hola —murmuró Bella.

—Hola —contestó Edward, dando un paso al interior de la habitación.

Él entró por completo y se giró para cerrar la puerta. Luego miró de nuevo a Bella, estaba tan cerca que podía percibir su dulce aroma, y ella podía embriagarse con la fragancia de la colonia de él. Edward estudió el rostro de Bella por unos segundos, se relamió los labios y se inclinó hacia ella mientras sostenía el delicado rostro de Bella con una de sus manos.

Bella percibió un sabor a cerveza y algo más, algo muy personal y único: el sabor de Edward. Era una mezcla exótica para ella, pero al mismo tiempo deliciosa y embriagante. El beso era salvaje, rápido; Edward arremetía contra los labios de Isabella con desesperación y necesidad, acariciando, mordiendo, succionando. Ella no se quedaba atrás, no le deba tregua, se entregaba, ofrecía y recibía todo en ese beso, lo aceptaba todo, lo aceptaba a él.

Bella alzó las manos para entrelazarlas en el cabello de él, acarició y masajeó el cuello de Edward. Él la empujó contra la cama e inmediatamente estaba sobre ella, atacando sus labios sin piedad, colando sus manos debajo de su camiseta, llenando la piel de su abdomen y costados con ardientes caricias desesperadas. Bella correspondía acariciando la espalda de Edward, palpando sus músculos a través de la tela, moviéndose debajo de él, buscando un punto de fricción perfecto, gimiendo levemente, deseando, amándolo.

Se separaron para tomar un respiro, entonces Bella llevó sus manos hacia el dobladillo de la camiseta de Edward, alzándola para ayudarle a quitársela. Él se hincó a un lado de Bella, se sacó la estorbosa prenda de encima y la aventó al piso. Edward se inclinó sobre Bella, le pasó las manos por la espalda para ayudarla a sentarse y la despojó de su camiseta con un tirón.

Edward miró por unos segundos el torso casi desnudo de Isabella y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Se estaban descubriendo por primera vez, entregándose por completo. Los dedos de Edward se apresuraron con torpeza en la espalda de Bella, quería tener ante su vista el cuerpo de su amado cisne expuesto ante él, como tantas veces había soñado. Bella sonrió levemente, se encargó de abrir el broche que torturaba a Edward, bajó lentamente cada tirante y miró la reacción de él. Se la comía con una mirada sensual, haciéndola sentir deseada y hermosa.

Edward pareció enloquecer, se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a torturar la piel de su abdomen con ardientes besos, ascendiendo tortuosamente lento, paseando su lengua con ardor por todas partes, haciéndola estremecer y respirar agitadamente. Él la miró con malicia antes de bajar su rostro directamente sobre la punta del seno izquierdo de Bella, besó, mordisqueó y succionó con maestría; provocándola, haciendo que se retorciera de placer debajo de él y gimiera cada vez más alto.

Bella desabrochó el pantalón de Edward y él se puso de pie para quitárselo junto con el bóxer; mientras tanto, ella desabrochó sus jeans y comenzó a deslizarlos por sus piernas. Edward tomó las bastillas de los jeans y tiró de ellas, dejando a Bella en una provocativa y diminuta prenda de encaje negro. La mirada de Edward era como un río de lava, que dejaba ardor en cada parte que veía de Isabella. Sin más preámbulos, también se deshizo de la última estorbosa prenda, tomó el tobillo de Bella, lo besó con adoración y luego se recostó de nuevo.

Él la comprendía y con ese simple gesto le dejó en claro que no le importaban las imperfecciones de su cuerpo. Para él siempre sería el cisne más hermoso.

—En serio quieres… —susurró Edward.

Bella le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

—Sí —susurró ella de vuelta y lo besó lentamente. Luego bajó su mano y acarició a Edward.

Hubo una explosión de sensaciones cuando ambos se sintieron desnudos y dispuestos, todo sucedía tan apresuradamente, con tanto deseo y necesidad. Los besos voraces de Edward hicieron gemir a Bella, le estremecieron la piel, provocando leves vibraciones internas involuntarias y placenteras. Edward sólo quería tenerla por completo, quería que fuera totalmente suya, amarla y que lo amara de vuelta con la misma intensidad.

Edward torturó el cuello de Bella con besos colmados de pasión, por un segundo ella pensó que tal vez podría marcarla, pero cuando sintió los dedos de él bajando por su abdomen no pudo pensar en nada más, sólo en él. Él pasó la yema de sus dedos por la suave piel de Bella, luego comenzó a bajar sus besos lentamente. La respiración de ella era irregular y daba pequeños gemidos que se incrementaban cada vez que Edward hacía vibrar su piel con los gemidos que callaba sobre su piel. Él no se detuvo, su cabeza seguía bajando.

_«Cielos, él no irá a… Oh» _—pensó Bella, cuando anticipó el siguiente movimiento de Edward.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, movía sus labios como si supiera con exactitud qué sensaciones necesitaba Bella, haciéndola arquearse, gemir sin control y morder sus labios con desesperación. Edward sintió cómo la estaba conduciendo al borde, ella tenía los dedos enterrados en su cabello y lo jalaba sin piedad. Él se separó por un momento para hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Bella apenas estaba recuperando el aliento cuando Edward la arrastró hacia él y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Bella gimió más alto de lo que lo había estado haciendo, se relajó entre los brazos de Edward y cerró los ojos, disfrutando cada centímetro de él. Cuando estuvieron firmemente unidos, Bella lo rodeó con fuerza con brazos y piernas, él la estaba sobre ella, pero no le importó sentir su peso, por fin estaba uniéndose a Edward, a su gran amor.

Se vieron a los ojos por un momento, sabían que no sólo estaban cegados por la pasión, también lo estaban por el amor. No sólo estaban entregando su cuerpo, también entregaron sus almas. Se unificaron como un todo. Se amaron.

El vaivén los llevaba por un oscuro camino que amenazaba con terminar en explosión, por un par de segundos Bella revivió el momento en el que pudo admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Edward, lo perfecto que le pareció, cómo lo había estado acariciando minutos atrás y lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerlo en ese momento. En los pensamientos de Edward estaba el rostro de Bella cubierto con un velo de pasión, su sabor, la textura de su piel y los sonidos que seguía haciendo.

Bella giró el rostro para poder besar el cuello de Edward, él se acomodó para poder besarla y hacerla sentir su sabor. Ella arrastró las uñas por la espalda de él, en ese momento Edward soltó un par de gruñidos y los giró para que ella quedara encima, quería admirarla amándolo. Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada desenfocada; la ayudó con los movimientos poniendo sus manos con firmeza sobre su cadera, guiándola, impulsándola.

Edward bajó una de sus manos y para estimularla, catapultándola de golpe a una efervescente espiral previa a la explosión de su orgasmo. Bella pegó un grito liberador y Edward gruñó poco después que ella y apretó su pequeña cintura con las manos. Terminaron sentados al borde de la cama, abrazados con fuerza, unidos como uno solo e intentando regular la cadencia normal de sus respiraciones y latidos.

—Eres maravillosa —susurró Edward.

—Tú también lo eres —respondió Bella quitando el sudor de la frente de Edward para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estuvieron en silencio, luego se sonrieron en complicidad y se fundieron en un beso que dejaba al descubierto todos los sentimientos que flotaban en el aire.

Poco tiempo después ambos caminaban desnudos por la habitación, sintiéndose como si estuvieran en su hogar, siendo uno parte del otro.

Edward miró hacia el lago, luego miró a Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa y la invitó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrío y dio un paso hacia Edward. Él la tomó en brazos y echó a correr hacia el lago. Bella chilló entre risas cuando sintió el primer golpe de las pequeñas olas contra sus cuerpos, caminaron hasta que el agua le llegó a Bella hasta el pecho, admiraron por un momento la majestuosidad de la luna, luego se giraron y engancharon sus miradas como si uno hubiera lanzado un hechizo hipnótico sobre el otro.

—_Te amo, Bella _—pensó Edward mirando los ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba.

—_Te amo, Edward —_imaginó Bella que le decía a Edward.

Como si supieran lo que decían sus pensamientos, se besaron con infinito agradecimiento, con la seguridad de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Algo que decir? ¿Dudas, opiniones, quejas?**

**¿Odiaron a los hombre Swan? ¡Yo sí!**

**Disculpen la tardanza! Ya saben que tengo asuntos personales que atender, espero que el cap valga la pena para ustedes. **

**Les tengo una noticia mis queridas/os cisnes. En el próximo capítulo llega un nuevo e importante personaje. ¿Quién creen que podría ser?**

**Les recuerdo mi nuevo fic: Un intruso en la cocina**

**Mi facebook: Vicko TeamEc**

**Mi grupo en facebook: Vicko TeamEC en FanFiction**

**¡Besos de bombón!**

**.**

**P.D.: ¿Algún día dejaré de caer con tus caras de gatito regañado? Dime, ¿cómo quedaron "los mimos"? ¿Pasé?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
